Castlevania and Harry Potter Meet
by WickedWillows
Summary: The twin children of Dracula  heavy influences from Castlevania, Symphony of the Night  go to Hogwarts after losing their mother. Written before authors knew who Martin or Mary Sue were. Aka, THIS IS THE WORST/MOST TERRIBLE FAN-FICTION EVER.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Caslevania and Harry Potter Remix_**

**Notice**: In this story, many other stories/ facts are used, but may not be accurate.

We apologize, and hope this will not offend many. I'd also like to apologize to J. K. Rowling, as much of this is her words/ideas.

**We don't own any of this, except our opinions and the characters _we created!_**

Please enjoy the story... Also, **THIS IS THE WORST FIC. EVER. Seriously, ever. I've been considering for a long to time REMOVE it, but I can't bring myself to do it. You've been warned.**

Also, I finally realized that I posted this on ffnet with the wrong first chapter; if you've read this before and been utterly confused, that's totally my fault.

Chapter One:

A Boy and a Girl

Two children walked slowly down a Transylvanian road. One child, a girl, had long silver hair down to her waist placed in a ponytail. She had a pretty face with a nose that wasn't too long or too short. Silver eyebrows, which were usually in an annoyed curve, framed her storm gray eyes with silver glasses. She was thin and willowy, walking with grace that made you think she was floating. She had very little muscle, and a small body frame. Her twin looked nothing like her, except the eyes.

He had jet black hair, spiked, and he was big. His broad shoulders meet his defined arms, chest, and abs. His waist was slimmer than his shoulders, but just as defined. He walked without grace, but his movement and evasion were not hampered by this. His balance was perfect. His face was like his sisters'. The face structure was the same, as were the eyes. His nose was a little crooked from being broken.

They were at a fork in the road when the boy stopped. He looked around with a puzzled expression. He abruptly changed into a fighting stance, and jumped into a roll. At that moment a shadow flew from the woods, going straight for where he just was.

Ace jumped back, ramming the creature with his shoulder, and jumped away again. Whirling around with a flexible kick to its head, and knocking it down. When it hit the ground, face-first, he jumped toward it, moving in for the kill. The creature, wrapped in a heavy cloak, landed on the ground, mostly unhurt by its fall. But when the boy came at it to snap its neck, he found the cloak empty and slightly wet.

"Looks like it disappeared," the girl said quietly. She walked over to stand by her twin. "Do you know happened, Ace?"

The boy, Ace smiled. "We're getting close, Ame. That was a vampire who turned to mist..." He quickly stopped talking. Turning around, he jumped into the air and turned into mist, narrowly avoiding the cloaked vampire. The vampire, propelled by his jump, crashed into Ame. They both landed on the hard earth. Ame was pinned under the vampire and could not move or breathe. Ace, who had solidified, kicked the vampire off her.

The vampire rolled off the girl, and tried to get to his feet. He was stopped by a shining silver sword and wooden stake made of willow.

Ace looked into the vampire's eyes, seeing dark pupils riddled with evil magic. He spoke quietly to the vampire; "We're looking for our father. You should know him, as his name is Count Dracula."

The twins stared at each other and laughed loudly: "_BWUHAHAHAHA!_"

* * *

_ Maybe we should back up a bit. Give you an idea of what happened... And why._

Ace and Amethyst were the two children of Garnet Hyabuso. They all lived in a meadow, by a mountain and a forest. It was thirty miles away from the nearest civilization, London. She had raised them well, considering their abnormalities.

For example: Ace took after his father, and was the Prince of Vampires. He could do numerous things, while he still had not reached greatness by regular vampires. At the moment, however, he was working on a sword technique, which would teleport him a short distance and he would slice numerous times, then teleport back.

However, quite different from Ace was his twin, Amethyst. While he had Dracula powers, she took after Garnet, who was an Iris witch. She would teach Ame the basics of herbs and stones. Ame was working on alchemy, the magic to turn an object into its next stage of matter, like blood to rubies, or any liquid to a solid or a gas. Ace was in the backyard, fencing, and Ame was inside with their mother.

"Mom, I'm confused. Do I use the rune for Change or the symbol for Transformation?" Ame asked, finally. After an hour of working she was close to turning a gold chip into a bowl of blood. "Oh, I have a question. How is this useful! Why would anyone want to waste gold on blood? Gold has much more potential. Money, protection spells, health spells involving lungs or fever or infection. While blood is mainly used for health spells involving... well, blood, or... binding... or...

Garnet, about to go cook dinner sighed softly. She was a pretty woman, with silver hair, given to her daughter. She shared the twins face and eyes, and though she was willowy, she was not as thin as Ame.

"If you don't remember, tonight is the time of the month where Ace has to feed on blood. And we don't really want to go kill an innocent rabbit, do we? Or a human for that matter... oh, and the _uh-he _rune, the rune of Change; it works better.

Ame sighed and thought I should have known that...

Meanwhile in the backyard, Ace was tearing up the yard, he was trying _that_ hard. Whatever he did, he could not do the technique. If there was an actual fencer around, there would have been no competition as to whom would win, but he felt absolutely devastated that the sword would not obey his will. Inwardly, and outwardly, he sighed and cursed every god he could think of. After he got over his last failure, he tried again.

He knew what he was supposed to do and how it should feel. So he grabbed at the air and twisted his body and all the sudden his back hit a tree. He looked around. He was six feet away from his former spot. He yelled his delight, while sheathing his sword. The birds nearby erupted with fear from his loud yell. One bird in particular flew straight at Ace at an alarming speed. Without thinking, Ace pulled through the air at an unseen speed and drew his sword, cutting the bird in half. That was his intention anyway. He never got passed drawing his sword.

"That's enough of that," his mother said, releasing her holding spell. "Come on inside."

Back inside the house, they all prepared for lunch. Garnet made the food while Ace and Ame set the table and washed up. At the table Ame and Ace were both excited, because she had hinted something was in store for them. They all sat down at the table, Ace and Ame looking very excited and Garnet looking sad and depressed.

"Sit down, eat, and then we'll talk," Garnet said before either of the twins could speak. Ame, frowning slightly, started to pass food dishes around. The two children started to eat as soon as they had all the food they wanted. Garnet got no food and ate nothing, but neither noticed while they both dug into their food with relish. As quickly as Ace could manage without choking, he began to ask questions. "Watt arc we gong too talks about?"

Garnet looking up at her son smiled, and said "Your father used to talk with his mouth full also. Eat quickly now."

Ace and Ame exchanged quick glances. Their mother almost never talked about their father, and they were eager to know more. They exchanged quick twin/telepathic messages.

_"Ace, what do you think we're going to talk about this time?" Ame said._

Ace scowled at her. "_Obviously we're going to talk about dad!"_

Garnet, quickly getting the headache that always comes after a premonition, felt quite queasy and sick. "Oh hush youtwo; I'm not felling well enough to intercept your thoughts, so please just..." She trailed off.

Ace and Ame looked at each other, then at their mother. Their mother was almost always feeling well. Was she sick? Or was it something unnatural or down right magical?

"The last thought," said Garnet. "I was able to hear that one."

"Well, what is it then?" asked Ame anxiously. "Are you ill?"

"No, no. I just had a premonition, that's all," she said.

Ace, ever curious, asked questionably, "Well, what was it about?"

"Nothing important," she answered. That was a _big_ lie but she could tell them later. Hopefully, she could tell them later.

They were going to ask more, but she distracted them.

"Now about your father," she began. The twins listened with strict attention. "As you both know your father left soon after you were born, due to reasons out of our control. Vampire hunters were after him and after you two. He left to save us, and he led them away. So now they don't know where we are or where he is."

Ace and Ame said nothing...

"Because these hunters know you exist, they have been searching for you since your birth. But your father led them on a chase around the world. And while they were following his trail, I was able to create a spell to hide us from those same hunters. However, I believe they are getting closer and closer to finding us. And now that you know that you are being pursued, I have to get more serious about your training. Ace, here is a list of all the powers that your father ever told me, most of which you've inherited," said Garnet.

Powers of the Lord of Darkness

_Transformation:_

_ Bat- Flying, Fire Breath, Death Dash_

_ Wolf- Running, Echo Bark, Running Blast_

_ Mist- Transparent, Poison Gas_

_Spells:_

_ Summon Spirit- Summons a Spirit to do your bidding._

_ Dark Metamorphosis- Allow you're to consume less blood for more energy._

_ Manipulation- Make eye contact to enjoy power over others. _

"I'm sorry Ace, but it is all your father could risk telling us without you being too noticeable." said Garnet.

Ace, meanwhile, was not listening. He was staring wondrously at the list of powers. Imagine what he could do with all of these powers! And there was more to find! But how to do it discreetly. So Ace interrupted his mothers' and sisters' conversation.

"Mom, may I go out to the woods and practice, please?" asked Ace with a charming smile. Not his most charming smile, but he had a lot on his mind at the time.

Garnet sighed, and with extreme patience she answered, "Yes, but..." Aces' smile disappeared faster than a bullet. "... As long as Ame can come with you, after I finish this talk with her." Ace yipped for joy and went upstairs to get ready.

"As I was saying, before your brother rudely interrupted, I want you to have a look at my Book of Shadows." said Garnet.

Ame who looked confused asked, "What is a Book of Shadows?" Garnet laughed and said, "You know perfectly well what it is; it's where I record all my spells that I learned, and those my teachers passed on to me. Therefore, it's gone through three or four generations of our family. Yet you actually ask me what it is, while I do know that you've already looked at some of the spells in there." said Garnet.

Ame looked ashamed and started to say, "I'm sorry mother." but Garnet interrupted her. "Don't be sorry, I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Ame smiled at her mother and said, "May I go with Ace?"

"Of course you can, but be back for supper," she said.

Ace and Ame hopped around their room like bunny's, they were so happy. They both shrieked their joy.

I'm surprised London's finest aren't investigating the sound. The window in their room broke, along with the bathroom mirror. Garnet heard it and she rushed up the stairs, casting a summoning spell along the way to call a sword locked in a chest at the base of her bed. The sword came to her as she got to the bedroom door. She burst in to find both children staring at each other in horror.

"What is it?" she asked pulling the sword out of the hilt. They both looked at her then Ace yelled, "You've got a sword."

Ame said, "We were just happy, that we get to learn more powerful... activities."

"Is that all?" said Garnet relieved, "I was going to let you go shopping tomorrow to pick up some supplies for the training."

"But we don't have any money," they both said, again at the same time.

"You don't! Haven't I been giving you allowance?" she asked in mock horror. They both shook their heads, completely missing her sarcasm.

"Well," she said, "Now is a good as time as any," she started down stairs. "Ace, I almost forgot,'' she yelled. She threw the silver sword back upstairs, where he stood at the top. "That's a lot better than that wooden one you use, and you'll need this more, now that you are going to start your intense training."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Shopping Rush

Ace and Ame had their money and were shopping all by themselves. It had been five days since their talk with their mother. Their birthday was Halloween, and they could always find neat, spooky, and magical stuff for each other. But that wasn't happening for a while, but they didn't know if they'd get the chance to shop again. Plus this year was more important than ever, as their magical training was to begin. Walking around the exciting streets of London, they could barely hide their happiness.

"Hey Ace." Ame said. "I think we should split up here, that way if we find anything that we want to get, we can. Well without the other knowing, if you catch my drift." Ame said excitedly.

"Consider it caught." So they walked off, leaving the protection of one another. Unluckily for them, it was going to be an interesting day, not all of it good.

_**Somewhere in London:**_

Ace walked slowly down London lanes, looking for good presents for Ame, Garnet, and himself. He thought he deserved a nice treat for all the work he's put forth. He wandered around for a while, but then found a strange looking pub. It was called the _Leaky Cauldron. _He thought it would be a nice to get a drink. So he went inside, where there were a lot of strange looking characters. So he sat at the bar. The bartender, a toothless man, looked at him strangely. Then he asked, "Aren't you a little bit too young to have a drink?"

Ace replied, "I am too young but I need a drink and some information." The bartender looked like he was about to laugh, then replied, "Sure, okay." So he went around the bar, fixing a drink. He came back with a glass of milk and a glass of water.

"Hey, what's this?" Ace asked. Tom, the bartender, smiled crookedly and said, "That's your drink. Now what information do you need?"

Ace sighed and looked around the bar. Then he looked back at the bartender. Then he asked, with those slanted eyebrows of his, "Where some good stores I could buy, err, interesting gifts?"

Tom (the bartender) frowned and asked Ace if he knew about Diagon Alley. Ace said he knew about it, but not where it was, which was not entirely true. Tom shrugged and pointed. Ace turned to see a closed door.

Tom said, "It's through that door, just tap the bricks," but by then Ace had already gone through. Ace found himself in a dead ended courtyard. It was not very big, and had trash cans most everywhere.

But he knew the stores were around here somewhere. So he started to look around, in which he found one wall had a slight feeling about it. He tried to climb over the wall, and the wall was slick, although it had footholdsBut he missed a foothold, and started to fall. His foot hit the wall on his way down, and he landed on a trash can. He got up very quickly, looking around to insure no one saw him fall.

Turning around to start climbing again, he found the brick wall moving apart, leading into a brightly lit lane. A sign overhead said 'Diagon Alley'. _I wonder how that happened_, he thought, as he started to wander around the street.

_**Somewhere else in London:**_

Ame wandered around for a few minutes and saw a costume shop. She thought it would be a good joke to buy some vampire clothing for Ace. Ame walked in and bought a cape. It was a little large for her but would fit Ace great. After half an hour later, Ame could find no more shops, so she started back on the thirty mile hike home.

_**Back to Diagon Alley:**___

Ace continued to look around the shops, finding all kinds of neat stuff. He went into an Apothecary, and found a complete set of potion ingredients. He thought this would be good for mom, but he'd have to find something really neat for Ame. So he continued to look around the shops, and in one shop he found a complete set for Iris's. It was marked down too, considering everyone thought that Iris's were ancient. The set included all kinds of stones, herbs, and a booklet about them and what they could do. So Ace bought it and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Ace walked through the Leaky Cauldron and he immediately smelt the garlic. Ace hissed with displeasure. Even though it didn't hurt or repel him, it was still an unpleasant smell.

It came from three men at the bar. Obviously, they were vampire hunters. Ace hurried out of Leaky Cauldron, but they had already sensed him.

They attacked as one. A loose looking one with a nasty looking sword came first; Ace dropped his gift bags and leaped toward him pulling his silver sword out as he went.

Link, the loose looking one, attempted a slash at the head but the vampire was gone. He heard a thump behind him and turned to see Cid fall to the floor with the vampire behind him.

Then the vampire was gone again. Link turned around to block the hilt from coming down on his head. Link threw Ace toward Richter Belmont, the leader of their little gang. Richter caught Ace with his chain whip and threw him right back to Links' sword. Ace tried to dodge it, he really did, but all the sudden he flew right through Link. He hit the ground hard. The vampire hunters tried to hide their surprise and failed. Ace turned, grabbed his sack, and ran as fast he could home. What a sight it was.

Within a half an hour, he had caught up to Ame. Ace told her to run and not to stop till they got home. Together they ran the next ten miles away from London.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The Chase

When Ace and Ame got home, they found the house clear of all of its possessions. Their mother was in the garden. They went back there, to find her deep within a trance. So they sat down and waited. Ten minutes later, she opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw Ace and Ame mind talking, either not to disturb her or so she wouldn't hear. Closing her eyes again, she burst into their minds.

Ace and Ame were whispering, even though they were mind talking.

"_What do you think happened?" asked Ace, using his eyes to show his confusion. _

_Ame sighed mentally, but Ace and Garnet heard it anyway. Ame looked at their mothers' body, knowing she was listening in. "Maybe we shouldn't talk now…" Ame trailed off_.

Standing up, she brushed off her clothes. "Mother, what should we do? You do know what happened, right?"

Garnet, of course, knew, as she had seen it in her trance. "Yes, I know what happened. And I'm sad to say that the hunters are tracking your path right now." She miserably she glared down the road.

Then she said, "I will do what I must do, and you will do what you have to." She started walking toward the forest that encircled their home.

Ace and Ame exchanged looks and started following. "Where are we going, Mom?" Ame asked. She didn't like the forest. She had heard many strange sounds from there in the night. Ace, however, drew his sword while Ame was still questioning their mom.

"We are going to the mountain!" Garnet said.

"Great! Ame, we're going to the mountain!" Ace said to his twin.

_The mountain! Great_, Ame thought while drawing her enchanted cape around her. The cape was an artifact made by her mom. It stopped anyone from controlling her mind while she wore it. It was also very warm. Anyway, since they were traveling she might as well give Ace his present. Although she had not charmed it yet, it would still be useful in the mountains freezing nights.

"Hey Ace, here's your present. Sorry, I didn't have time to enhance it." Ame silently wished she had enchanted it sooner, although she had no time to have done it. Ace put on the cloak and thought _Ame did good charming this._

Ame, of course heard this, as she was listening in to see how he'd like it. She suddenly stopped, wondering if it was really enchanted.

Garnet, also stopping, shook her head and silently motioned to move onward. Shrugging, Ame started walking again.

_Man this is great_, thought Ace. _I hope we might run into the pack of wolves I meet a few weeks ago_.

Ame stopped immediately.

Even Garnet turned in surprise about Ace's thought. "Wolves," said Ame panicky, "I don't like wolves."

"So you have learned to communicate between your fellows, haven't you Ace?'' said Garnet.

"What do you mean? My fellows?" Ace asked.

"One of your many skills, Ace, is to communication. Your father could almost understand every language, except Gnomish or Ancient."

Ace looked surprised, and then remembered that he could actually turn into that animal. He thought that was much cooler than talking different languages. But, then again, he should probably catch up with the others and stop daydreaming.

Of course, he was a dreamer. So he wondered what it would be like, to actually turn into an animal. To run with the pack, to bark, to run, to move, to smell. Quickly he fell to all fours, blue light enveloping him.

He ran. He smelled everything. He knew exactly where the others were. He ran faster, never tiring. He reached them quickly. He didn't know how or why everything was black and white. Garnet looked down, and saw a blueish colored wolf.

"Why!? Why do I have this power, when I didn't a week ago?!" Ace was confused. He used a power without knowing how or why. He knew who had the answer though. His father, another vampire, and -- "Hey mom, what happened?"

Garnet knew how, but she didn't know how much to tell. "Ace, there are three vampirism relics. Relics that the family of Dracula passes down. The three relics were separated so the newest Dracula can find them. One is hidden at a dark castle; the other is in another castle that it is neither good nor bad. And you have the last.

"What!" Ace exclaimed. Him! Have a relic! "What is it, and where did I get it?"

Ame, who had been probing for new auras, found a new one in Ace's pocket. "Ace, whatever it is, it's in your pocket." Ace searched his pocket and found a perfectly round stone. "Mom, I don't remember where I got this!"

"You got it in the meadow where you met the wolves, under some sprouts of wolfbane." Garnet said. "That's why you could turn into the wolf. You need to keep the relic until you feed blood, because that's when you'll absorb it. Anyway, ponder on this while we walk. We've wasted enough time."

Link, was a Belmont. He was the eightieth Belmont in history. His job: hunting vampires. He was only fifteen, but he was strong, fast, and able. He had normal Belmont features. Dark hair, medium body size, speed, and a variety of skills and weapons.

Their trail was hot. They had already found the vamps' house deserted, and when they followed the stench, they knew it was of the vampire. After a while Link picked up a new smell. All three of them stopped. Link recognized the smell before the others.

"Wolves!'' exclaimed Link.

"That means they have picked up the pace, going through a new smell to cover their own." said Cid. "We should move faster."

Link realized that the vamps knew his group was following, but how did they know?

"Sir" asked Link, "How they know we are following?"

"The house was clean, so one way or another they were going into hiding. They can't risk a large chance that we wouldn't follow some children vampires. Especially if they knew that you and I, Link, are Belmont's." said Richter. They moved quickly on toward the forest. They didn't stop until they went into a meadow and met about thirteen wolves.

"Oh boy," exclaimed Link, drawing his sword. The others did the same.

The wolves attacked at the same time.

To tell the truth, it was a one sided and quick battle. Richter tied up three with his whip; they died before the whip untangled them. Cid took out three with corpse explosion—the three killed by Richter blew up and killed another three. Link took out the rest of the wolves by doing a combination move called Quick Dash/Faded Circle. He moved very quickly into the center of the wolves and did a spinning slice while emitting a blast of energy from his sword. This killed the other seven.

Richter and Cid had only seen him do this attack, once before. They watched in awe, then the remembered to duck down as the blast blew over them. Luckily, the last time Link had used it, they were both on the ground. Otherwise, they would have been decapitated.

"Good work,'' they all said to each other. "Spread out, try and find the trail." said Cid.

They had already reached the mountain and Ace had gone ahead to scope out the area. But still no sign of the wolves or the vampire hunters. While Ace was out, sniffing out the territory, Ame was sulking. For one thing, she hadn't eaten, rested, or done anything since they started this journey. But she didn't even think this. She didn't want to sound or look weak. So she stood straight and marched on. Thankfully, Garnet called them to a stop a short while later. Ame plumped down immediately, while Ace looked around suspiciously. Garnet also sat down, but she looked at both of them expectantly.

"Well Ace, what will we do? What do you think the vampire hunters have done so far? Use your senses," Garnet commanded. "And Ame, what have I taught you about the mountains? Why do you think we go there, instead of the forest, perhaps?" She still looked at both of them. Then she turned to Ace. "Well, Ace? What have you concluded?"

Ace, who was still looking around, now turned to his mother. "We are obviously going to the mountains to hide from the hunters. One reason is because there are a series of caves we can hide in, and it will be harder for them to track us over rocky terrain. Oh, and the hunters have reached the house from tracking us in London. They've stopped in the wolf clearing though. I don't know why."

Garnet looked at him thoughtfully. "How do you know they stopped, or reached the house? What senses did you use? Mind talk to the animals, mind traveled, teleported, hm?"

Ace had resumed looking around. "I don't know how I know, I just do."

"Well Ace, thanks for the information. And what about you Ame? What do have to tell me?"

Ame was deep in thought, but replied, "We head to the mountains, because of what Ace said. But we also go there to use the Ice Caverns."

"And what are the Ice Caverns, Ame?" Garnet said.

Ame sighed, wondering how much she could remember. "The Ice Caverns are the only supply of Ice Dust within one hundred miles." Knowing what her mother would ask next, she quickly added, "And Ice Dust is an amplifier for certain spells. To prevent damage, shields, love spells, lost spells, light spells, anagrams…."

"That's enough, Ame. I'm glad you remember, but we don't have time to recite the powers of Ice Dust. We need to get moving. There is a small spring ahead. We'll stop for a short drink, and then continue." With a silent groan, Ame got up again and headed toward the spring.

Ace was still cautious on the way to the spring, even though the hunters were at the wolf clearing about five miles away. They could easily catch up though. If they went three-hundred miles in ten hours, they could be here within an hour. They reached the spring safely, however. They had a cool drink, and all of them filled up water flasks. Ame also bottled some in a bottle that she keeps ingredients in. Ace looked questionably and she mind said _"Later…"_ with a quick look at their mom. She was busy huffing and puffing up the mountain. With a sigh Ame tried to keep up, but Ace was going to have some fun. Wolf stone, he silently called. No one could hear him, not even Ame. Change me, he called. He envisioned the wolf he saw in a reflection of water… (;just to clue you in, Ace doesn't need to feed on blood but once a month, and since he is half human can be seen in mirrors or pools of water;) He felt himself change mentally and physically. With his eyes closed he didn't see everything change to black & white color, but he did notice the change of smells. While they were far up into the mountain he could now smell the pine trees of the forest below. With a happy pant he ran to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The Sacrifice

Finally, they had reached their destination, the Ice Caves. Despite the Ice Dust everywhere and the walls being a shinny blue because of it, there wasn't really anything…icy. And it wasn't that cold. Well, it was sort of cold since they were so high up and in a stone mountain. Here, everyone felt a lot safer. Surrounded by stone walls and Ice Dust no one felt to be in much danger. How wrong they were…

"I saw them go in there," Link said to Richter. They had stopped about one hundred yards from the cave they saw the vampires go into. "They'll be defenseless, as they won't be expecting us so soon. We should attack now! Please Uncle Richter, and then we can go home." Link pleaded. He wanted to go home. Although he wanted to be a successful vampire hunter, the age of fifteen was probably pushing his limit.

Richter sighed, "Link, let me tell you about vampires. They expect the unexpected. They are usually always on guard, and we don't know if there are more in the cave or what. So we wait." He settled down and waited. Link however was in fury. He stomped over to their other companion, Cid. Cid was really cool, plus he had this really huge wooden cross he carried on his back. He said that there were vampirism supplies in there. Once when Link was younger he saw Cid take the cross off his back in front of a vampire. The cross, being SO big, had a powerful aura, and put the vampire into a burning shock. Cid then put his cross down, opened it up, and pulled out a wooden, blood covered spear, which he used to destroy the vampire. While he was doing that however, Link sneaked over and looked into the cross. He saw some guns, packets of silver bullets, some more stakes, cross necklaces, and a survival packet.

Anyway, Link went over to talk to Cid. Cid was sitting a ways down, keeping look-out. Link sat down next to him. Cid looked at him, sighed, and stood up. Link looked up at him, even more furious, now that he was leaving. Cid sighed again, and said "Stay here," then walked off toward Richter. Link sat there for five minutes, when he saw Richter come towards him.

"I have been convinced that they are alone in the cave. We move in now while it is dark." And he walked before Link could open his mouth. Link hopped up, and started up towards the others.

They were all still awake, though they tried to get some sleep. But then, Ame with her amazing senses, heard noises outside. She sat up when their mother lunged of the ground. Ace started to get up, and drew his sword. Both Ame and Garnet grabbed a handful of Ice Dust. But only Garnet went into action. She threw her Ice Dust toward the cave entrance, and whispered _us trectop_. The Ice Dust she threw blazed white and a solid ice wall formed in front of them. Ame stored this knowledge. They now heard a thump on the other side. Knowing that hunters were on the other side, Ace and Ame tried to peer through the ice. What they saw was quite frightening. Fire blazed against the ice, slowly melting it. When they told her, Garnet told them not to bother her, and she moved to the back of the cave.

And Ame and Ace sat, and waited in meditation.

"What is this!?!" roared Richter, when he almost ran head first into an ice wall. "Cid, vampires do not control such abilities! Do they?" Richter was confused. After all, he banishes vampires, not hurdles appearing ice walls.

Cid walked around the ice wall, examining it. After about three seconds he turned to Richter. "Your right, Richter. No average vampire controls this much power. It is either an outside source, or a fully trained member of a pure blood family. We are going to have to go in by force."

"Right," Richter replied, moving toward the ice. Link, eager to see more, moved closer. "Stand back, Link." Link moved back by Cid. Richter reached into his cloak to pull out TNT, dynamite, and…..salt!?!

Garnet was in the back of the cave. She knew what was going to happen, and what her role was in it. But she just had to act quickly, before battle started or before Ace and Ame checked on her.

Ace paced silently around Ame, who was meditating on the floor. She could neither concentrate nor tell her brother to stop. She knew something bad was going to happen.

Ace could neither talk nor stop, due to his eagerness for battle and dread of the outcome. Finally, after thirty seconds of this, which seemed like thirty years, Ace sat down next to Ame. Talking mind-to-mind was simpler than aloud, and neither wanted to move any more muscles than necessary.

"_Ame," Ace said, "I have a bad feeling about this." Ame then mind replied, "I do too, Ace. But it's strange; I feel powerful magic brewing. But my feeling is coming from the back of the cave, not outside it." _Then they both mind thought at the same time,_ "MOM!!!"_

At that moment, two things happened. The life force they knew was their mother's ebbed away, blood spilling from the back of the cave. And at the same time, the ice wall exploded.

Link jumped through the remains of the wall the moment he could, weapon already out. But what he saw chilled his heart. An angry vampire, sword unsheathed, staring at the wall with hateful tears in his eyes. But it was behind that he saw the danger. A dead women lying in a pool of blood, a sacrificial dagger in her heart, with a young girl kneeling beside, clutching her body. This, Link thought, is not good. Two angry children out for revenge is a deadly foe, especially if one is a vampire.

Ace stood glaring at the hunters. If looks could kill, they would be undead and his immortal slaves. His blood boiled (not literally) and his mind screamed. She is dead, he thought, and I will get my revenge. Slowly it seemed, he teleported behind the hunters, not going for unconscious, but death. He knew they would probably be stunned, and he knew that Ame would not help him kill. Nevertheless he went on. He was behind them. He slashed, and teleported again, and again. By now he knew exactly how and how far to teleport. When he teleported back to Ame, he saw not one had a scratch that he inflicted.

Link was going to move forward to slay the vampire, but he felt searing wind behind him. He fell to his knees, and heard Cid and Uncle do the same? He looked up to the girl, seeing the boy next to her already. The boy looked utterly surprised, and Link knew why. He remembered in London the boy did the same thing, though he was not trying to kill that time. It knocked out Cid easily, and he didn't know why he wasn't dead. Hopefully someone else did.

Ame could care less that three people just barged into the cave, or that Ace just tried to kill them. All she could do was hug her mother and cry. She knew now what happened. She had figured it out the moment she saw the body. The premonition a week before was of her death. Of this stupid scheme. She killed herself either to protect them, or go the easy way out. And she knew which one it was. So Ame cried her tears of sorrow and fury.

_Now you know what happened. But you still don't know everything._

It was still chaotic. No one knew what was going on, except Ame. And she wasn't capable of telling what happened, yet. So Ace waited. The hunters we're talking among themselves. He didn't really care, but he listened in anyway.

"We should ask them what's going on!" one of the hunters said in a whisper. "They must know what happened. And if they do, but won't tell we'll……" he said trailing off. And Ace knew what he had in mind. And he knew it was foolish. He would kill them all, charmed or not. He saw Ame slowly get up. She started to walk past all the hunters, and out into the night air. But she was stopped, by the hunter with the huge cross on his back.

"What's going on, little girl? Why can't we kill you?!"

Ame slowly turned to him, the tears in her eyes gone, replaced by cold fury. She replied to the hunter, "A spell prevents damage to us and you."

The hunter, who had not expected a response, dropped his kind act. "Undo the spell then, girlie!! And while your at it, tell me, why is she dead!? Pointing at Garnet.

Ame turned back to the man, her calm moment gone. "It can't be undone, you monster of a mortal!" She shrieked at the hunter, the air around her sparkling. The hunter backed away, very scared by the magicks that flowed around her.

Ame turned to face Ace and the hunters. "We need not fear you anymore. Ace and I are bound by a blood sacrifice to be protected, and to protect. We protect ourselves first, and those who attack must fear our wrath." And it looked like they took her words wisely, points for them.

Ame then proceeded to leave the cave. Ace, who was still there, turned to the hunters. All the hunters except the kid looked shocked. Ace smiled his charming smile at them, and said "Well, I guess we won't be seeing you around." Then he also walked out the cave.

Ame was already walking down the mountain. Ace turned into a wolf, to feel the wind and leave his grief behind, and he ran to catch up with his furious sister.

It was a week after that night. The twins were living in their old home. Both were dealing with their grief. They didn't even talk to each other. Both worked harder on their studies, knowing they wouldn't have time later. Ace successfully turned into mist and stayed like that for a second or two, before passing out. He needed the relic to do it without a moment of concentration. But even without the relic he was doing considerably well.

However, Ace and Ame needed to talk about their future. They both sat in the kitchen, on the floor, since Garnet destroyed all the furniture that could track them.

"So….. Ace, how are you doing?" Ame asked that one morning. Ace then muttered, "Fine, Ame. I'm doing fine." _Yeah right, Ame thought. In cause you're wondering I'm doing fine too._ Of course, Ace heard her mind speak.

"Ame, what are we going to do now? We can't stay here; I need to find the other two relics and discover my powers. And you need to train your Iris powers and fill your book of shadows, while learning to create potions, craft spells, or even transform. So how are we going to do that, and still live a healthy life?"

"I think I can answer that," said a man suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway. The twins, who did not sense him, jumped up alarmed. "No, no, sit back down." The man was quite old, and had a long white beard with matching white hair and crescent moon glasses. He came in, and sat down on the floor. Ace and Ame remained standing.

"Well, this is most uncomfortable," he muttered. He reached into his midnight blue robes and brought out a wand. He waved it around and cushions appeared on the floor. "Will you sit down now?" Ace and Ame both sat on a cushion. The man then started to speak. "I'm sorry about Garnet….. She was a good friend, and I received this letter from her yesterday. It reads:

Dear Albums,

I regret to tell you that I'm dead. I need you to take care of the twins until they enroll into your school. Recently you said you think you know where Dracula is. If you _do_ know where he is, send them to him, as Ace needs to learn more. If you _don't,_ you must follow your role as their new godfather. Please make sure they know what I did, I did to protect them, and I still love them, wherever I am. Sincerely,

Gar net

"Now before you both start bombarding me with questions, let me explain." Albums said before the twins could speak.

"Now, my name is Albums Dumbledore, and I am headmaster to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I knew your mother from when we went to school together. And I think I know where your father is. Now you may bombard me with questions. One at a time, please."

Ace and Ame still shocked at the man, and didn't speak right away. They just stared strangely at him.

"Well, uh, what is Hogwarts?" Ame asked after she recovered.

"Ah, a question," Dumbledore replied. "Hogwarts is one of the three schools of magic throughout Europe. I am headmaster there, and with a staff of certified wizard and witches, we attempt to teach young children, like you, in the art of magic. I have your letters of acceptance here," he handed them both letters, "and inside is your list of supplies. Any other questions?"

Ace looked up at him and said, "Who are you again?" With a sigh, Dumbledore stood up and began his long, long speech.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

**Reunited**

Looking back on that day, Ace sighed. Now they were off in the middle of Transylvania, on a wild goose chase, honing their powers and looking for their father. Although he had practically learned to turn into mist without the Misty Relic, he still felt this journey was useless. They were following some old mans' ideas and practically getting killed in the process. And doing it alone. Not saying Ame was worthless. She was slow and tried to be helpful but it would be nicer if she would just go away and let him scout as a wolf. Speaking of which he had gotten very good at wolf skills. Walking along he thought about his successes: finding the wolf stone, transforming into a wolf, getting used to seeing in black and white, honing his amazing sense of smell, and learning to run really, really fast. All and all he felt pretty successful.

Ace and Ame were walking down the dirt road in the middle of Transylvania. "According to Dumbledore, dad's castle should be around here somewhere…." Ame said trailing off as she looked at the map Dumbledore had drawn. Ace, still brooding at Ames' slow pace, said nothing.

"Except, look at these lines here. They don't look right." She was turning the map this way and that way, still oblivious to the entire world. "Wait, maybe these lines mean downhill….or uphill. But we haven't seen any hills. Ouch!!" Ame tripped, not seeing a root in the path. Ace stopped, still thinking about solitude.

"Huff, huff," Ame panted standing up. "Man, I'm tired; we should probably set up camp." Ace sighed, and looked around. Finding a clearing, good for _Ame's_ camp, he brooded. _Traveled, oh about, thirty miles less_ _than he would have hoped. Oh well, _he thought, hearing Ame and cutting off his bad thoughts.

Ame however, still heard him. Closing off her fury, she stored it for tomorrow's long hike.

That night, when darkness covered, trouble brewed. High in a floating castle, on a beautiful golden throne, sat the Count Dracula, Overlord of Vampires. He sat proud and magnificent, his pale face showing only fury. He too, brooded, like his willful son. Unfortunately he could not meet his children. He was bound to his throne, by a magic spell of Ozunds, a demon part of the Dark Circle.

Dracula, took pity on the demon (amazingly, he did have feelings), and took him in. The demon began to secretly draw power off of magic relics in his library, and bound him to his throne, while he told vampire hunters the locations of Vamp Clubs (no, not dancing clubs, but homes). He only wished to warn his children before Ozunds found them. As his only children, they were the only heirs to the vampire throne; they were targets, ones that mustn't be found.

Technically, he had another son. Alucard, his first, was his consequence for Lisa, a human medical witch, in 1792. He truly loved her, as well as Garnet. He was a hopeless romantic towards human witches. Nevertheless, his first son Alucard believed he could not live amongst humans, and put himself into a vampire sleep. He should have awoken when Dracula was resurrected, but he had not heard from the twin's half-brother.

He knew the twins were close. He could feel powerful magic that reminded him of Garnet, and of himself.

"They must not be found!" he said to himself. "I must warn them, but how?"

But wait, he thought, I know how I can warn them. Smiling a smile that revealed write vampire teeth, he set the rug at his feet into a burning blaze.

At the campsite, exactly 10 miles beneath the invisible castle, Ame lay asleep. Ace however, did not. He sat looking at the stars and dreaming about who Dracula really was. Unfortunately for Ace, a fire appeared right next to him, startling him on his feet. Looking at the mysteriously appearing fire he started to see shapes take form. Very abruptly the flames turn into the miniature version of Dracula on his throne.

"Alucard," the figure said, "Is that you? Do you know who I am?" Ace recognizing his feature and knew who he was. "Yes Father, I know who you are."

"Good," he said, "For we have no time for introductions. Look up Alucard, and tell me what you see." Ace looked up, and saw only stars, and told Dracula so. Dracula, appearing stern, said "No, look again, and look closer." Ace again looking up, was amazed to see a huge castle, outlined in the moonlight. "I see it father, is that were you are?"

"Yes," Dracula replied, as the flames slowly got smaller. "Except I'm trapped here by a demon, and I need you to save me. He is in the catacombs, and there is a secret entrance at the bottom of the castle, go know and find him," he said as the flames got smaller and smaller.

"I will come rescue you, Father," Ace said as he turned away. "Alucard, one last thing," Dracula said as only the embers were left. "Leave Ame, it's too dangerous and you're better off alone……" And he was gone. Ace, turned away from the once fiery pit, and jumping into the air, he focused his energy and willpower to fly.

Ace had no trouble finding the trapdoor, or even getting inside. But the hard part lay inside the castle. Monsters were everywhere, and they were very strong. His sword was very sharp though. Anything that got to close paid with its life.

However sharp his blade was, the going was still rough. The monsters alone were a problem. Some swam, some had to be beheaded, and yet some had to be attacked with gold (Ace was quickly running out of money!!). Yet the monsters weren't the only danger. Keeping on his toes he dodged traps, already he was glazed by a spear. Always going deeper and deeper into the catacombs.

Quickly he reached the end of his destination. Reaching a spherical room smelling of dried flesh, demons favorite food, Ace knew he was facing his first demonic battle. Entering the room he saw his first look at a real demon. Ozunds was a lesser demon, Ace knew from Garnets studies. He knew they minored in fire magic and their favorite weapon was their claws, or the arms of their victims. Ozunds however was an exceptionally large and powerful lesser. Draining the library of its power (the library is a completely different room, later explained) had transformed him into a worthy foe. However strong he was, he could only keep half of his attention on the fight. His other attention was on Dracula, keeping him in place with the magic that bound them together.

Ace walking into the room, started circling, knowing if he got closer he might have advantage. Ozunds was not a fool. Lunging at incredible speed, Ace wouldn't have thought possible (but always is), the demon rammed Ace into a wall. Ace, hitting the wall, getting his breath knocked away, and pulling out his sword left him very busy while the demon began to beat his stomach in. Ace felt no pain, well, he felt a lot, but the rush of the battle caught him up. Already with his sword out, he teleported behind the demon, and began to slash away its' back. Ozunds, now the defender, turned to find the attacks now at his face, neck, and chest. Ozunds then proceeded to open his mouth, and send Ace across the room with a molten fireball. Magma proceeded to fill the room, still pouring from his mouth. Ace, on the other side of the room, tried to ram him through, but the magma made travel a little difficult. Giving the fiery demon a scowl he ran back to the wall. Gaining speed he jumped toward a small rook in the ceiling. Holding onto numerous holes, he dangled feet above the pool of lava.

Ace knowing he had one shot, pulled his cloak closer around him. Hoping his vampire cloak could live against the lava, he dived in. With his sword in front of him, body pointing straight like an arrow, he went through that lava like a chocolate loving kid and a candy bar. Ozunds, still pouring more magma through his mouth, had yet to see Ace plunge into the lava. Ace, shooting like a cross bolt, ran right into the demon. And at that moment, Ozunds concentration wavered. Dracula leapt off his throne with a small smile and violence and his mind. By the time Dracula got to the catacombs all the lava was gone and Ozunds was beating Ace against the wall, using his huge claws to enforce the lesson. Dracula walked in, and the huge creature fell to the floor, writhing in pain from Dracula's' icy stare. Dracula then walked over to the crumpled Ace.

"Son," he said, "do me a favor. Stay with Dumbledore this summer and year. I've got some house-cleaning to do so you can come back next summer. Oh wait, that won't do." With a wave of his hand Ace wounds and sore back healed. "All right, now you can go."

Ace turned to leave and fell through a trapdoor out of the castle. Dracula turned to the pained creature, cracked his hands and said "We have work to do."

"So let me get this straight. Dad come to you in that fire, you went to rescue him and didn't wake me up," Ame pouted that next morning. Ace still tired from his ordeal just sat there. "Oh, oh and don't forget," Ame went on; "you have been extremely self-conscious and completely mean to me." Ace, surprised by her sudden icy tone, turned to see an even colder stare.

"Oh so what," Ace defended. "If you'd be a little faster and less complaining this argument wouldn't be happening."

Ame began to completely lose her temper. "Yeah if you'd be a little kinder to me a might reconsider what I'm going to do to you." Ace began to chuckle. "You do something to me. She-who-says-be-kind is going to hurt me. Well, we might as well settle this in a duel. Naturally I'll win, but will you accept anyway, one-and-magical-sissy," Ace sneered with scorn.

Ame, completely losing her control then accepted to say "Yes, and prepare to burn." She said before turning away. Ace was completely beside himself, his sister the "Iris" was going to fight him. And he "Prince of Vampires" would triumph.

Ace and Ame walked to different edges of their clearing. Ace pulling out a wooded sword on the way. They both faced each other. Ace then said "To ensure your safety, I will use wooden sword, and will go easy on you." Chuckling softly he eyed his sister. Lately, she had lost weight, he noticed. Had she eaten less or exercised more. Exercise, he thought, all this walking is good. As she began to collect her silver hair in a ponytail, he eyed his new opponent. Ame looked the same, mostly. Apart from weight she looked the same. But as he looked at her he began to grow uneasy. I have no idea what she can do to me, he thought. While I've been training she must have been also.

Ame, done with her hair, turned to Ace. Time to teach you a lesson, she thought before yelling out "Ready?" Ace still didn't notice the black sparks that signals her anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

A Battle of Twins

Ame and Ace faced each other in the clearing. Both eyed their opponents warily. Both forgot about their love for each other. Ame wanted the fight for revenge. Hiking had not improved her bitter feelings toward Ace. Ame had opposed Ace, and Ace felt all who oppose him must be put down.

Still they didn't know where to start. Attack their twin, or wait for them to attack you?

Nevertheless Ame was ready. Pointing her finger she drew an arc in the air. Shining silver, it hung there. Ace, unsure about magic, kept back and wary. Ame swept her hand toward Ace, letting the arc fly. Ace dodged the arc, rolling into safety. Ame, seeing it would miss a second before release, began an incantation.

_Powers of fire and of light,_

_Force my will upon this fight._

_With the powers of flame, may I beat my foes?_

_All who stand in my way will woe._

Ace, during the incantation kept out of her eyesight. Circling around her he jumped at her, sword in hand, just as Ame finished the incantation. Ace ran right into a flame wall. Luckily he teleported, but unluckily, he went right into a tree. Staggering slightly as he stood up, he failed to move out of the way of a fire strip. Knocked back against the tree, again, he lost his breath as more fire pushed him back. Ame, fire pooling from her hand, continued shooting fireballs at Ace. Ace, standing against the fires' blistering heat, drew his sword and teleported through the flame, behind Ame.

Ame saw him coming and when he reached her back, she put a fireball in his face.

Ace kept dodging her after that.

When Ame stopped throwing fire at Ace, he transformed into a wolf and ran at her.

He was traveling fast and he rammed Ame to the ground. He returned to human form and had her pinned down.

"You can't beat strength with magic, Ame," he told her, smirking.

Her voice whipped it off. "Wanna bet?" she asked, in a weird, dark, and… plain evil voice.

Ace got thrown off of her and into the surrounding woods. He pulled his sword out again.

He saw Ame in the clearing moving around, searching through her pack. He leapt out of the woods, spinning into a teleporting slash.

He didn't try to go behind her, just hit her. But when he reached her, she smirked right as the sword came down. Then she vanished.

Ace stumbled, expecting to hit something. He landed, turning into a quick fighting stance. She was on the other side of the clearing, waving her hands, and chanting something.

Ace was tired of getting hit with one thing or another. He teleported into the woods to her left, and began running towards her.

Hearing a high whistle sound made him stop. He also began to hear trees being cut; that was when he decided to jump.

He jumped, and eight stone discs cut through the surrounding trees. When they missed their quarry, they turned around and flew at Ace again. Ace closed his eyes, and slashed them all apart.

He landed in a crouch, as usual, ready for anything.

He sheathed his sword and got ready to try something new.

Ame, meanwhile, had reached into her backpack and pulled out numerous bottles.

When Ace ran back into the clearing, she grabbed the nearest bottle and threw it at him, as hard as she could. She was off by at least ten feet, and Ace laughed at her terrible aim.

He stopped laughing when his shirt burst into flames; the bottle had smashed into his side.

Looking back, he saw Ame smiling, and she lifted them all into the air, where they hung, telepathically.

When they began to fly toward him, he ducked, dodged, and rolled out of the way. He still hadn't drawn his sword.

One bottle flew at his face; he smacked it back at Ame, where it burst. She was blown back as a mini-explosion was released from the bottle.

He leapt above the explosion, landing near Ame. He rolled, pulled a stick off the ground, and hit her upside her face.

She rolled, recovering quickly, and pulled out a blue stone of her pocket. She concentrated on it while Ace ran toward her, hands raised in a karate-like fashion. The stone began to glow, and Ame threw it at the ground below Ace. He jumped as a tree shot up below him. Clinging to one of its branches, he lunged toward her. He drew his sword again, slashing, creating blue streaks in the air.

She tossed another bottle and the streaks stopped before her. Ace followed up with a demon claw attack.

Ame staggered back when Ace cut her with his claws, but she just shrugged and moved back to her pack.

Ace was attacking his blue slashes that now tried to attack him.

Ame pulled out her Book of Shadows, which guaranteed something nasty for Ace.

"Oh no," he snarled. "I've had enough!"

He leapt towards her again, slashing madly. Blue streaks of energy bombarded Ame. Ace continued slashing, until he was sure of his position. Immediately after landing, Ace teleported behind her.

He was fortunate. All of his slashes were pulled into her Book of Shadows. They all shot back in the old position.

Ace sword-butted her in the head, and Ame fell like a stone.

_She saw a small room surrounded in fire, a mirror in the center, showing a blood red stone. Flash. She saw an assortment of people, dressed in robes, converse with Dumbledore. Flash. She saw one of those same people, wave a stick over oversized chess pieces. Flash. A man with an evil aura wearing a turban sneered at her. And then all she saw was darkness._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Ame awakened slowly. All she felt was a lot of pain, hunger, and a lot of pain. Groaning, she rolled over, and stood up. Well, actually all she could manage was kneel. So she rolled over, and kneeled. Opening her eyes, she saw the woods of Transylvania. Turning slightly left, she saw Ace looking through her packs, and flipping through her book of shadows. She tried to call out, but it sounded like "Adcock…"

Ace hearing the noise, turned over and gave her a crooked smile. Pulling out some herb packets out of Ames' pack, he turned toward their fire. Ame, starting to hurt from the strain of kneeling, laid back down. Seconds, it seemed like minutes, later Ace came into view carrying a steaming mug. Giving her the mug, he sat down beside her. Ame smelling the mug, and from the smell interpreted it as okay. She sipped the mug, inwardly smiling at the taste of lavender and cinnamon. Turning toward Ace, she saw he had no wounds from the battle that crippled her. Inwardly she sighed, thinking "_I'll never be as strong as him."_

Ace, naturally hearing her unspoken words, then replied "_But you are as strong as me, a least in different ways. It's just that pain, physical pain, hurts you more than me. Or that spell took a lot of energy. One of those two."_

Ame, head ache splitting her head, nodded stiffly. "Anyways, I have three things to tell you," Ace said": (1) you did a good job. You got me pretty good. (2) Since you beat me, sort of, that means I need to train harder. Against magic too. Will you help me? I could teach you some good defense or moves. (3) While I was up with dad, he told me that we should stay with Dumbledore till next summer. He said he had some "house-cleaning" to do. So that means we need to start walking…again. But since you are weak, and I want to get stronger, I'll carry you." When Ame started too weakly protest, Ace then just slung her over his back, hit a pressure point on her neck, and said, "Plus I feel bad for being so mean to you." Ame already dozing, said nothing (obviously, because she's asleep!)

Two days later when Ame woke up, she found Ace asleep across from her. Rolling over felt like one painful task, but she did anyway. Sitting up to survey her surroundings she found herself in a clearing similar to the one where Ace fought her a day ago. Wait, was it an hour ago, a day. She couldn't remember. But Ace could…. Turning toward Ace she found him asleep. Deciding not to wake him she started to stand up.

Ace, with his keen senses, awoke when Ame stood up. Before Ame knew it, he was by her side, helping her gain her balance.

"Whoa there, you shouldn't be standing up." Ace said to her. Dazzled, Ame let him set her down. Ace in a frenzy of activity, began to multitask. Cleaning up the camp site, making Ames' "Energizer" tea, killing a bird, cooking it…. Either Ame fell asleep or Ace did all of this in a spilt second. Because what seemed like a second later, Ace handed her a salad, bird meat, her tea, and he himself sat down with the same.

"Hey, sorry it took me," Ace said. Ame looked at him in surprise, as she thought it had only been a moment. Ace seeing her look laughed. "Okay, so maybe it didn't take that long. Obviously I'm faster, probably from that training session with you, or carrying you or maybe because I just woke up." Chuckling Ace enjoyed his meal.

Ame, feeling slightly dazed, felt a migraine coming on. Ame began to lose focus of her surroundings. Her hearing started to muffle. She didn't even feel Ace shaking her in worry. Then a scene came into focus. She saw Dumbledore smile and show her a bed. She heard a whisper say "Welcome to Hogwarts." She recognized the voice as Dumbledore's. Suddenly, she was wrenched from her vision, and reality came to a distinct focus. Ace still shaking her saw her eyes come unglazed. She fell from his grasp onto the ground.

Ame, pushing off the ground, she sat Indian style. Ace kneeling in front of her with a look of concern of his face, asked silently _is there anything I can do for you? _Ame was gasping for air. Looking at Ace she gasped "Go get… willow bark tea… my book of shadows." Ace looking around found her book, handed it to her, and grabbed her pack. Searching through her things he found her herb kit. He found the willow bark, then began to make her some headache removal. Ame meanwhile was searching through her book, looking for anything describing what had happened. Then she found and entry labeled "Premonitions". It read:

_To Iris's, seeing the future, past, and present is a powerful and potent power. These visions, or Premonitions, are brief, short sightings of one of the three times. These Premonitions occur occasionally, and only when the event is an important one for the Iris. Physical effects of these visions vary. When viewing the past, most get varies cramps, mainly around the stomach; in the present, slight and minor dizziness; and in the future, very bad head aches. To help with these aliments, drink willow bark tea, rub amber oil on your area of pain, or grasp a stone of rose quartz. Visions that are not life changing are usually expressed in a dream_

By this time, Ame had drunk her tea, read the following passage, let Ace read the first part, and continued with the passage.

_Visions that are not of those in dream state are sudden. These premonitions have different aliments than those described above. Before the vision itself, the aliments include chills, lack of emotion, and the feeling of a slight breeze. Usually the premonition can be changed due to action by the Iris._

_Well, Ame thought happily, a new power to get used to. This could help me in a needed situation. I wonder if I can make it happen myself…. _

Looking back at the passage, she found nothing of the sort. Wondering if she could do it herself, she recalled what she saw. Slowly, it came clear, like changing radio stations. Then the headache came back, and her vision started moving. She could see Dumbledore showing her and Ace a combined room, where their stuff had already been moved. Faintly she heard him say things, about the next day, but the headache was too great. Letting go of her vision, she pushed it out of her mind.

Luckily, Ace heard her mind thought. Knowing she'd get the same symptoms, he prepared a blanket, for chills, willow bark tea, and emotional comfort. So when Ame opened her dazzled eyes again, she saw the one person that still was around her. Thinking she might cry, she hid her face; but she was okay.

Four days passed slowly for Ace. That's how long it took for Ame to recover. Though she was fine after the first two, they continued to laze about. They thought they disserved the break. After all, Hogwarts started in three weeks. And they had to get back to London to buy their supplies. But Ame had an idea to get there faster. Ace wanted to know. Ame didn't want to tell. So one morning when Ace wanted to train alone, Ame let him. But when he came back, he found a surprise. Not only was everything _gone_, but … everything was _gone._ Except Ame. She was sitting in this little circle of candles, facing east. But when Ace got closer, she stood up and looked over.

"Finally," she said when he got close enough to hear over the roar of the wind. When Ace gave her a stern look, she giggled. "Okay, I didn't wait long. But I've got a spell that will take us to Hogwarts. I've already used it on our bags."

Ace sat nervously in a circle of candles and what Ame called mugwort. She said it was a traveling herb, and it did smell very nice. Anyway Ame sat beside Ace, in the circle, intently flipping between pages of her book. Finally she shut it and nodded. Looking around, she smiled at Ace and threw mugwort on him. Asking ready, then without waiting for Aces' reply, she started to chant.

_Of magic, good and grace,_

_Speed us with your magic face._

_As fast as lightning, as swift as wind._

_Take us to our place of kin…_

As she chanted, she got softer and softer, till her voice was only a whisper. And as that whisper died off, the wind blew very loudly and fast, scooping up the mugwort with it. It blew out the candles, and they themselves were being blown away, Ame called to her candles. Telekinetics, Ame claimed, was the most useful of her magical gifts. They came into a bundle. As she caught them, Ace and Ame suddenly appeared on a very large ground. Turning they saw Dumbledore walk out of a huge castle. With a whisk of his wand, their luggage (that Ame transported previously) began to float. Smiling with a wink at the twins, he said "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'll be your godfather for a while, and show you your rooms."

After a long talk with Dumbledore, first about their journey then about Hogwarts, Ace and Ame retired to their room to contemplate. Their rooms were just like Ame had prophesized. There were two large rooms. Both were very plain. In the room Ace chose as his, Dumbledore and Ace had decorated as followed: Dumbledore had placed the poster bed in the center of the room; Ace had moved it to the closest corner toward the door. Dumbledore had placed a rug in the center of the room; Ace had hung it on the wall to cover a moving and talking painting. Dumbledore had a large dresser next to the bed; Ace moved it close to the bed again. Then Ace proceeded to add his own things. Numerous training equipments went around the room. Ace also found numerous things in his closet: weapon racks, extra blankets…

In Ames' room she left everything as Dumbledore put it. Luckily there were no annoying portraits in her room, so she left the rug as well. She put her clothes in her dresser, set about her things, then laid down on her new bed. Then she began to recall what had so far happened at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had told them numerous things. The castle was very big. Currently the third corridor was off limits, the stairs moved, armor played jokes, the poltergeist Peeves was a problem, the lake not off limits but watch out for the squid, the forest DEFINATLY off limits. Mind swirling, she laid back and fell asleep.

The next day resulted in Ace walking up very, VERY early. Well, that's what he told himself. He actually didn't go to sleep. All night, after Ame had gone to sleep, he had roamed the castle. He would have gone outside, but Professor Dumbledore showed up in a comical night gown and slippers.

"Ace, you shouldn't be out this late, and you're definitely not going outside. If you want to roam, roam inside, but be careful. The castle is a mysterious place. Oh, and also, stay away from the third floor corridor. I mean it," he added sternly. Glancing around, his crescent moon spectacles glinted in the moonlight. Then he began to shuffle back to his own quarters.

Ace shrugged and continued on his search.

The castle was a wonderful place. There were corners to turn, each a new mystery. He found numerous helpful things that would help when he would be a student, like where his Transfiguration classroom was! Or more importantly, a crawl hole from the Transfiguration hall to the Charm hall. That would come in handy.

As he was roaming, he happened to meet a great character, Argus Filch, and his cat, Ms. Norris. Filch was the caretaker of the school, and everyone hated him. So that's probably why they got along. Filch agreed to give Ace and Ame the tour tomorrow, as long as Ame was as nice to him as Ace was. Ace agreed for Ame. By then it was almost dawn, and he decided to get his morning stretches done. He began jogging off toward his room.

By then Ame was up as well. And Ace began drilling her in proper stretches and morning exercises. After that Ace went to train and Ame went to find her bathroom.

But both Ace and Ame were amazed, yet not for the same reasons. Ame walked into their shared bathroom, and gazed about in wonder. The bathroom was as big as their rooms! It had a bathtub the size of a king size bed! Ame just gazed in wonder until she reached her senses and went to get her bathroom utensils.

Ace was surprised for another reason. When he walked into his room there were two large trunks in the middle of the floor. On top of one wrote Amethyst and the other wrote Alucard. On Aces' there was a parchment with a note. It said: "_This arrived for both of you from your father around midnight. I planned on taking you to get your supplies, but I guess I won't have to.Dumbledore_

Wow, Ace thought. We don't have to go shopping. He brushed the note off his trunk and slowly opened it. Inside he found all kinds of things! He found all of his books for this school year, as well as numerous bags of what he assumed was wizarding money. He also found a small black case at the bottom, underneath his wizard uniform. Inside was a beautiful wand. He dropped the case, because as soon as he touched it in glowed gold, then returned to black. After he got over this he picked up the case to check if there was any harm. What he found was a note. It read: Dear son, Ace had to squint until he found a magnifying glass. Dear son, this was my wand when a needed it for fun rituals. It is made of monks-root and Blackwood. It has a hair of a wolf, bat, and own of my own inside. Have fun. Also, please note the set of red robes. They are Robes of the Fire Rat. If you've ever seen the modern day anime, Inuyasha, you'll know all about them. Keep in mind, they turn black and look like ordinary Hogwarts robes.

Ace once again sighed as his father had again surprised him.

Ace moved Ames' trunk into her room so she could look at it later. Then he began yelling for her so they wouldn't miss their tour. Ame came out of the bathroom, drying her wet hair from a bath. She began to put on her clothes when she saw her trunk. After quickly dressing, she opened her trunk from her father. Inside there were notes from Dracula. The robes inside were stander color black, but there was a midnight blue dress that was her mothers'. Also there were her school books, but at the bottom was her wand. The note said, This was your mother's, or with Ames' supersight, This also was your mother's. It is a wood combination of willow, holly, and oak. Inside are a unicorn hair, a mermaid hair, and fairy dust. She never explained the significance of that choice, but she said she made it like that for a reason.

Oh well, Ame thought. Even if I never figured out why, it still is a beautiful wand. It was a wand exactly opposite of Aces' color wise. Her white wand to Aces' black one. She touched its' smooth surface then picked it up. Just like Aces' it sparked and glowed briefly. She assumed she was making it hers, or making her its'. Whatever, she thought, putting it in her pocket, and ran to find Ace.

"And this is the trophy room," Filch said around three o'clock that afternoon. They had been all around the school, seeing no one but each other, Ms. Norris, and Dumbledore. Filch said that the teachers were out on vacation, or staying in their rooms and planning their lessons. Filch had already shown them where all of the classrooms were inside, and said he'd show them the outside ones tomorrow. So far Ame and Ace had good feelings toward Filch, and Filch felt the same, or so it seemed.

By then both Ace and Ame were hungry, so Filch showed them the secret entrance to the kitchen.. They went into the entrance hall, and took a right at the stairs. They went down a stone staircase and into a large corridor with many portraits of food. Filch went to one of the portraits and tickled a large green pear. It began to chuckle and squirm until it turned into a large door handle. He then opened the portrait and pushed Ace and Ame inside.

Inside they found an assortment of small creatures with enormous eyes, bat like ears, all wearing a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it, and worn as a toga. When they walked in the house elves were washing dishes, making refreshments for solitary teachers or Dumbledore, or cleaning the kitchen. But when the doors closed, and the elves looked their way and stopped their task. Suddenly all of them were bowing and asking what they could do. And before they knew it Filch and the twins were seated at a table with drinks and the smell of turkey on its way. Ms. Norris was under the table with a bowl of cream and plate of fish.

So Filch began telling them about the elves. They cooked and cleaned, but they were slaves. He told us that wasn't Hogwarts policies, but the elves themselves. "I don't know," he said, "I think they like being personal servants for no wages." He stopped talking about them when they came to serve food. So they had a huge lunch and a great time. And Filch said after word that he'd show them the grounds tomorrow, and after that some of the teachers. So they agreed and said they see each other tomorrow.

But before they got the tour from Filch, they wanted to explore the grounds themselves. So they went outside and began to look around. Ace headed to the forest. Ame headed to the lake. But before, Ame got her swimsuit and Ace got his sword and vampire cloak.

_**The Forest: **_ Ace headed toward the forest, ignoring the path to the small hut at the edge. Walking in past the edge, it got very dark and very quiet VERY suddenly. He stopped, turned around, and walked back out to the grounds. Then it got bright and noises like birds and bugs reached his ears. He shrugged, and walked back into the woods. He drew his sword, as he didn't know what was in the forest. He started to walk through the woods. He sheathed his sword, getting a sudden idea. Slowly he morphed into a wolf. Now he could hear and smell everything. Looking around in black and white was fun too.

He started to run, faster and faster, becoming a blur, and dodging trees expertly. After about two hours of endless running, he reached the edge of the forest, which is saying something as the edges are three hundred miles apart. Obviously, if you can do math, he was running 150 miles per hour. Panting, back in human form, he surveyed these surroundings. Mostly they were plains, with a railroad curving around the forest on the far right. He decided to explore the forest. He thought those would be more interesting.

As he was prowling as a wolf, he smelt interesting smells. When he tried to find the source, they kept moving away from him. Even running full speed, he couldn't catch them. So he concluded his prey was very fast, or an accomplished teleportre. But by then it was getting dark. Even though he wasn't afraid, he thought Ame and Dumbledore would be. He sighed. He was having fun. He started to run back.

_**Meanwhile, back at the grounds: **_Ame had changed back at the castle. With a joyous whoop, she dived into the lake.

She loved the water. Mom said she had more to teach her about it. Just thinking about _her_ brought tears to her eyes. But she didn't care. It was water, and where was she? In the water! Oh well, Ame thought anyway. She began to try and reach the bottom. She could hold her breath a long time… almost a minute. But after thirty seconds, and she didn't see the bottom, she started to head back up.

When she reached the surface, she got out, took a deep breath, and dived into the water again. This time she really tried to reach the bottom. With her momentum, she crashed into the bottom. It was a shallow area. Looking up she saw some small fish looking at her curiously. That was a least before they were savagely eaten.

The creature that swam from a pile of weeds was a strange looking thing. It looked like a miniature water demon. It was a sickly green thing, with long horns in its' head, as well as long spindly fingers. The fish didn't know what hit them. The creature grabbed them and crushed their bones in a millisecond. Quickly he looked at Ame, with a look of anger. Obviously it thought she would steal the fish. Ame sensing danger, pushed off the muddy ground. By the time she began to see the surface, the demon had reached her. He grabbed her leg, instantly bruising. She yelped, losing air. Turning she glared at the demon. He looked up as well, a demonic look in its'. Suddenly she couldn't move, right when her eyes connected with its'. Her eyes began to sting, burn even. The water around them got hotter. Boils appeared on its skin. I guess it doesn't like heat, she would wirily think later. Anyway after a few seconds it let go, blind and burned. When she reached the shore she reviewed. The creature, her eyes, the heat. All it proved was she had a lot to research.

_**Later:**_ By the time Ace had got back at Hogwarts, Ame had progressed. After searching her Defense Against Dark Art book _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_, and not discovering about the water demon, she went to explore Hogwarts great library.

While there she met the librarian, Madame Pince. When Ame described the creature, Madame Pince nodded stiffly, left, and came back with a book called _Creatures of the Water Elements_. Then Madame Pince helped her find the section on grindylows. After the section about grindylows, which confirmed all of Ames' hypothesizes, Madame Pince and her began to talk. It ends up, that Madame Pince is doing a research paper on Irises. And when Ame told her she was an Iris, she almost passed out. Then with a wave of her wand, her research appeared, and she enchanted a quill to take notes, as she bombarded Ame with questions.

"Well how did that spell work?" Pince would ask. And Ame would answer. Then Pince would ask "What herbs, stones, and oils did you use?" And Ame would answer. After about ten minutes Pince asked, "Well, what deities do you empower?"

"Huh?" was Ames' brilliant reply.

"You know," Pince said with a wave of her hand. "Iris's empower the gifts of their favorite god and goddess. The one they give offerings to. Even I know that," she said with a proud tint in her voice. "Anyway," she said, after a moment of memory. "What are your deities?"

"Err," Ame said thoughtfully, "me and my mom gave offerings to the goddess and god, Artemis and Apollo. We did it because we were both born on Halloween, which is weird, since we're all twins." Pince just looked at her with a faraway look.

Then Pince shook her head, chasing away envious thoughts. She looked back at Ame. "It looked like you were confused when I asked the question. Did you not know about the deities' empowerment?" When Ame shook her head, Madame Pince got up, shook her robes, and disappeared into the selves. When she came back she handed her another book, this time called _The Twins: An Outlook At the Heavenly Beings Apollo and Artemis._

/()\/()\)\()/( /()\/()\

When Ace returned to his room, he found Ame staring intently at a book. When she downloaded him with all the new info, he told her about his adventure. Although he was jealous she fought a grindylows. But her senses were sharp, and she heard his feelings, even though he didn't think them, they were yelled out.

"Hey," she said, "you want to go there tomorrow?"

"Sure," he replied vigorously. Smiling, they both went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The Sorting Hat

The other three weeks passed quickly for Ace and Ame. They started to read their textbooks, Ame started reciting them in her sleep, both learned more about the school and some skills. They both even cast a charm of levitation.

In their rooms they had placed numerous hourglasses to practice on. Ame giving tips to Ace from the book.

"Swish and Flick. Here, like this. And say Wingardium Leviosa!" Ame got it on her second try, Ace on his fourth. But they were about to meet all the teachers, well their teachers this week. Tonight all the other students would arrive, and there would be a great feast, their first one ever!! As well as their first time into the Great Hall. Filch said it was glorious, and he wanted it to be a surprise.

Also in the three weeks that passed: Ame and Madame Pince became friends. Ame began reading as much as she could in the library, Madame Pince helping and quizzing her on Irises. Ace and Filch started hanging out together. Filch showing Ace secret passages, and Ace giving Filch a few ideas on punishments, as well as a few punches and kicks.

But anyway, by mid afternoon Ace and Ame had their wands in their robes, their robes on, and their minds set. They would not be pushed around by these unknowing students. They would try not to reveal much about themselves, except to the rare few they befriended.

They were walking to the hall that led students from the lake to the Great Hall, when they encountered an annoyance. Peeves the Poltergeist was in the hall waiting for the new students. When he saw Ace and Ame walk through the door, he grinned, and lobbed a water balloon right at them.

Ames' tempered flared. She was vain, and she worked on her appearance for over two hours. Locking eyes with the mischievous poltergeist, she literally blinded him momentarily. He fell from his floating position, losing all of his water balloons. He flew away howling. Unfortunately the water balloons busted everywhere. And wouldn't you know it, here comes the new students.

Leading the group was Professor McGonagall. She was the Transfiguration teacher and Head of the Gryffindor House. She was a strict teacher with an even stricter voice. She had her black hair pulled into a tight bun behind her, and she always wore emerald green robes. When everyone came in to see everything wet, especially Ame and Ace, her lip went thin. When some students started to laugh, she glared at them all. It got quiet pretty quick. Ame was close to tears, as she wanted to make a good impression. But she shrugged and still tried to look magnificent.

Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand, waved it, and soon no one could see anything wet, or anything at all. Searing wind dried everything up, including peoples eyes. Everyone was trying to hide their tearing eyes when Ace and Ame joined the group. Then Professor McGonagall gave everyone a piercing look, then began her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while your waiting."

At this comment, she looked at many people's appearances, including the twins, before leaving. After she was gone, many of the students talked nervously or tried to fix themselves up. Ame just flipped her hair and turned to Ace.

"You're not nervous are you?" Ame asked. Ace just shrugged, but they both turned when some of the students screamed. Ame and Ace turned to see what the fuss was about. Floating past the students where about twenty ghosts. Ame and Ace shrugged. They had seen them around. The ghosts were fussing about Peeves however. But when they saw the first years they stopped.

"New students," said the Fat Friar, a ghost wearing monk's robes, smiling around at them. A few people nodded and muttered.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House you know."

"Move along now." Professor McGonagall was back. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghost slowly drifted off, while McGonagall ordered them to get in a single file. When that was done, she led them to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was a wonderful room. It had four tables, one for each house, on the floor. At the front of the room, up some steps, was the teachers table. The Hall was lit by thousands of candles mysteriously floating. There was no ceiling, just a starry sky. _I guess it changes with the weather, the twins thought to each other._ The tables had gleaming golden platters and goblets.

In front of the teachers table, was a stool, with a worn, old, frayed, and dirty hat sat. Everyone seemed to be watching the hat, so the twins did too. Then the brim opened like a mouth, and began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall burst into applause after the Hat finished unique song.Ame and Ace shrugged. They had seen and heard much more frightening and unique things during their three weeks at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall pulled a long piece of parchment from her robe.

"As I call your name, approach the Sorting Hat and place it upon your head." Ace and Ame looked at each other. They thought they would have to do something challenging. So the name calling went on, in alphabetical order.

McGonagall called out numerous others, including Hermione Granger.

Around then Professor McGonagall called, "Hyabuso, Alucard," she said. Ace walked up there. Every one seemed surprised to see a large child walk up there. Ace heard mutters in the crowd. "Is he in his first year," some one whispered. "Dang, I wouldn't want to tango with him," said another. Ace smiled at the last remark. Ace approached the stool and placed the hat upon his head.

_ "Uh, I need your love'n babe; yes you know… oh, you're here. The __hat__ thought (Not Ace). What took you? No matter, now lets see where to put you." _

Ace thought, _"Jeez, what is this guy, um hat, blabbering about."_

"_I HEARD THAT!!!! Insolent child… Slytherin would be a good place to put you in, obliviously. But your not as courageous as a Gryffindor, or as smart as a Ravenclaw. And you are impatient, not a good Hufflepuff. Slytherin is the best._

Just as the hat opened its rim, Ace grabbed it.

_"Listen here, you little hat," Ace thought. "You will put me into Gryffindor now, because that's where my sister and I want to go."_

_"Ah, your sister. A weakness you must over come. When will you treat her as an equal, and let her prove her true skill?"_

As Ace was about to reply, the hat yelled out "GRYFINNDOR!!" The Hall began to applaud, mainly the Gryffindors. Then Professor McGonagall yelled out "Hyabuso, Amethyst." Everyone turned and looked at Ace, but then they figured out there was two of them. Ame had already approached the hat, but didn't sit down. After five seconds the hat yelled out "RAVEN… cough….GRYFINNDOR!!!"

The Hall clapped again, amused at the Hats' weird correction. Then McGonagall called out another name, and another. She also called out Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and eventually Ronald Weasley.

V V V V V V V 

It was after the Sorting and the feast. Harry, Ron, and Neville had become Gryffindors, and every one became acquainted in the Gryffindor common room. Except Ace and Ame. They continued to stay in their private connected room. So everyone was surprised when they showed up for breakfast.

"Look, they're here,"; "I heard they're Dumbledore's godchildren,"; "They weren't in the common room…" All kinds of rumors were going around, about Harry too.

Anyway, it was breakfast the first morning. So when everyone saw new students, they swirled around and stared. No exception with Ace and Ame, or Harry Potter. So everyone got to talking and making strange rumors. Nevertheless, the twins were ready to start the day.

When Professor McGonagall started to pass around the schedules, Ame was right behind her. When she turned around, she jumped, shrugged, and gave them their schedules.

Here was their week's activities.

Every Wednesday night, they went to the Astronomy tower to study the stars and planets movement. This class was taught by Professor Sinstra, a willowy woman. This class was important because in Divination the patterns of planets are used to tell the future, past, present, time, etc.

Three mornings a week (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I assume) they go to Herbology. Herbology is the class of magical plants and fungi. It was taught by Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch who was the head of the Hufflepuff House. In that class they learned about the plants magical properties, their uses, and how to find or care for them.

Their Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a joke. It was taught by Professor Quirrell, who was a wizard frightened of his own shadow. He stuttered, wore a turban, and claimed to have met vampires in some Romanian forest. Ace would have smiled at this comment, but the garlic in the room was acting as allergies. He kept sneezing. But since Quirrell was so scared of everything, including his work, the class was very boring. So the twins read the books themselves, and tried some of the spells.

Transfiguration, taught by McGonagall, would be fun. If you could deal with the pressure….

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back. THEN she gave them very long notes that took three-fourth the class. Using those notes they tried to turn a match into a needle. By the end of the class Ame had her needle, but when she struck it, it caught fire… And then she started talking to Hermione about classes. And they became friends.

Ace however made friends with the Weasley twins in the first week. He shared their amusements, adventures, but not their feelings toward Filch.

Anyway back to the classes. Another class was History of Magic. It was taught by Professor Binns, their only ghost teacher. Everyone thought his class was a great time to catch up on homework or talk. Ame and Hermione actually paid attention and took notes. Ace went asleep or finished homework.

Charms was a class about… charms. It was taught by Professor Flitwick, a short wizard who had to stand on books. He was also the head of the Ravenclaw house. He was very neat, Ace found out after class. They got into a good discussion about Quirrell. Then when he got late to his next class due to this, Flitwick sent a note.

The final class was Potions. It was taught by Professor Snape, who was a greasy haired teacher, head of the Slytherin House. Who he unfairly favored. But all the Gryffindors instantly disliked him, as you'll find out briefly.

In the start of class, he took roll call. He stopped at Harry's name. "Ah yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new --- _celebrity._"

Many of the Slytherins chuckled at this, which Snape would not have allowed, but since it was Slytherins….

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in a whisper, but he kept the class hanging on every word. Like McGonagall they had the gift of keeping a class quiet without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death --- if you aren't like the big heads I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this speech. Ace exchanged looks with Ame, while she began to take notes. Hermione was on the edge of her seat, ready to prove she wasn't a big head.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ame heard Harry think _Powered root of what to an infusion of what?_ Ame, Ace, and Hermione copied down the question, while both Ame and Hermione wrote down the answer: _Draught of Living Death. _Ame and Hermione raised their hands.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied.

Snape's curled his lips into a smile before saying, "Tut, tut--- clearly fame isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's and Ame's hand.

"Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar." Ame and Hermione wrote the _stomach of a goat, _while Harry said "I don't know." Snape still ignored their hands.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter." You would expect him to be embarrassed, but Harry's look was murderous.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione and Ame wrote down _No Difference._

"I don't know, sir, but they do." Harry said pointing at the girls. "Why don't you try them."

A few people laughed, but Snape was not pleased.

"Put your hands down," he snapped. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for wolfsbane and monkshood, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all coping that down?"

Everyone started to look for quills and parchment, while Ame, Ace, and Hermione smiled at each other. At least they smiled until Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

Things got worse. After that Snape paired them all, and they started to make a potion to cure simple boils. He walked around, criticizing everyone but a boy. Draco Malfoy, who he seemed to like. But then again he was in Slytherin. He was complimenting him when an acid green smoke filled the dungeon, where Snape kept his classroom. A boy, Neville Longbottom, had melted his partners, Seamus Finnigan, cauldron. Their potion spilled around the room, burning people's shoes.

"Idiot Boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the potion away with one sweep of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville couldn't answer as boils began to appear over his skin and nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," he told Seamus coolly, before turning to Harry and Ron Weasley, who were working next to them.

"Potter, why didn't you tell them to take it off the fire? Thought it would make you look better if he did it wrong? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

An hour later when the class was over, everyone left. Harry was still looking upset, but Ron, Fred and Georges' little brother, told him not to worry about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

A Midnight Duel

By this time it was the first weekend, and Ame and Ace continued to explore. Well, Ace did the exploring, while Ame drooled over books (please do not take literally!).

But, one morning it took forever for Ame to wake Ace up.

"Great! We missed breakfast," Ace said.

"Who cares," said Ame, "we are about to miss Herbology."

When they walked into the entrance hall, most of the first years were crowded around the notice board. Ace who was curious, Ame walked passed it towards the door to the grounds. Ace read the notice quickly. He grimaced, and ran after Ame.

"What was that about?" Ame asked when they were halfway across the grounds.

"Oh nothing, just Introduction to Quidditch Thursday night with the Slytherins."

Ame turned and gave him a quizzical stare. "Planning on going, were we?" she asked haughtily.

"Well," Ace began, but Ame cut him off. "Go ahead," she said. "I'm going to get started on Herbology homework."

"But Ame, we don't have homework."

"Yes I know, but I have a feeling she's going to give us some."

When they got to Herbology, they were surprised to find themselves in Greenhouse Three. Usually they were in One or Two, but Three held much more interesting and dangerous plants.

"Good morning," Professor Sprout said cheerily. All of the Hufflepuffs yelled cheerily back, and some Gryffindors waved.

"Today we'll be studying Devils Snare." She held up an ugly black plant. "Now no one will be touching it, as it is very dangerous. It strangles anyone who touches it. Normally I wouldn't be showing you this but…" she trailed off.

She pulled out her wand and shouted _Lumos_, which got everyone's attention. An orb off light now hung off her wand. The Devils Snare began to shrink away from the light. Then Sprout said _Nox_, and the light extinguished. The Devils Snares' tendrils began to creep towards Professor Sprout again.

"As you can see, it doesn't like light or fire." Turning around, she waved her wand and muttered something. Blue fire shot at the Snare. It recoiled all of it's tendrils.

Far away they heard the school bell. As they gathered their things Professor Sprout called out, "Homework! Write an essay on Devils Snare: including defense mechanisms, offense, and spells that affect it. Three inches of parchment at least!" was a distinct call from the greenhouse.

"Still want to go?" Ame asked mockingly. Ace shrugged.

But on Thursday, Ace found a vent for anger. This made him happy, as nobody would fight him. His vent was Draco Malfoy.

He was a Slytherin first year. He was short, blond, and was the master of Vincent Crabbe andGregory Goyle. To his happiness, Aces' that is, Malfoy thought he ran the school. But being an anonymous trickster, Ace did his job well. But his hatred for Malfoy, well, wasn't hatred. Just revenge for Snape, as well as doing everyone a favor. No one liked Malfoy, except Slytherins. Also, Harry and Ron hated him.

For instance, when he picked on Neville for his new Remembrall that very morning. After Professor McGonagall ensured there was no trouble, Ace made eye contact. If you'll remember, Ace has powers of mind control. When Malfoy sneered over his shoulder, who was there?

Ace sighed with pleasure. He made Malfoy attack Crabbe and Goyle. No one knew what was going on. But before the teachers could sort it out, Goyle gave Malfoy an uppercut in the gut. Ace didn't think Malfoy would show up for Quidditch. Plus Slytherin lost 20 House points. Score!

Anyway, it turns out Malfoy did show up to the Quidditch Intro. And to Aces' surprise, Ame did also.

"It could be interesting," she said when asked about.

Nevertheless they met Madam Hooch. She was the Quidditch teacher/overseer, and she had short gray hair and eerie yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." She paused so they could follow her request. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madame Hooch called from the front, "and say UP!"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Very few peoples came up. Ace, Harry, and Malfoys' all jumped into their hands. Hermione's rolled over and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Ames' didn't move either, but that was because she didn't say 'up'. She was watching Ace. Little did Ace know, she was making sure he didn't hurt anyone. Mainly Malfoy.

Madame Hooch then went around to teach them how to mount their brooms without sliding off. Ace, Ron, and Harry were pleased to hear Madame Hooch correct Malfoy.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you will kick off the ground, hard," said Madame Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-- three -- two --

Neville, scared of being off the ground, pushed off sooner than Madame Hooch wanted. He also pushed hard enough to get him into some trouble.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville had lost control. Everyone could see his scared, pale face before his broom tilted and --

WHAM -- Neville lay facedown in the grass. Madame Hooch ran over to him, her face as pale as his.

"Broken wrist," the twins heard her mutter. She stood up, supporting Neville, and turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you are to leave the ground while I take this boy to the hospital wing. Anyone of you to break this rule will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come along, dear."

When Madame Hooch turned away Ame and Ace muttered "Quidditch" under their breath. And when she was out of earshot, the Slytherins started to laugh. More hysterically than was necessary.

Malfoy started with "Did you see his face, the great lump!"

Then Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor girl, told Malfoy to shut up.

Then Malfoys' admirer, Pansy Parkinson, accused Parvati of liking Neville. Then all the normal school drama started of "well-you-like-him-you're-a-skank," but that's when Malfoy saw Neville's Remembrall glittering on the grass.

"Look!" Malfoy yelled, sprinting toward the Remembrall. "It's that stupid thing his gran sent him."

But as he bent to pick it up, it flew through the air, and smacked Malfoy right in the forehead, catching it afterward.

Ame gave Ace a sharp look, which dimmed his sly smile. When he looked at her pleadingly, she shook her head and motioned for him to wait.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said softly.

Malfoy smiled maliciously, a smile that was only rivaled by Aces'.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find -- how about in a tree!" Malfoy said as he mounted his broom. By the time Harry yelled "Give it here!" good old Draco had leveled with a tall oak.

"Come and get it Potter!" he yelled mockingly.

Harry grabbed his broom.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "You'll get us in trouble. Remember what Madame Hooch said."

It seemed that Harry was ignoring her, because he mounted his broom anyway and flew into the air. Everyone gasped. It looked like he had been flying all his life. Ame and Ace heard Malfoy and Harry's conversation from the ground.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Oh, yeah" Malfoy sneered, but they could hear a trace of fear in his voice. And Ame could see a swirl of fear enter into his aura.

People clapped around the twins, as Harry shot towards Malfoy, with Malfoy barely getting out of the way.

Ace and Ame could hardly hear their next comments over the shouts and claps.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

"Catch it if you can then," he yelled, before he hurled the ball and flew towards the ground.

Everyone watched in horror as Harry raced against the ball. Just as it was about to hit the ground he snatched it, barely having time to land straight.

"HARRY POTTER!!!"

Professor McGonagall was running toward the class. Harry stood up trembling.

"Never -- in all my time at Hogwarts --"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously. But Ame picked up on her thoughts while she continued to rag on the class "-- how _dare_ you --- you might have broken your neck --"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor --"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil --"

"But Malfoy --"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Most of the Slytherins snickered as Harry followed McGonagall. The class began to divide.

"Boy, that sucks," Ace said to Ame.

"Not really," was her simple reply.

Ace turned to her to see her looking all-knowing.

"What did you hear?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Well," Ame replied, in her 'I-know-more-than-you-ever-will-voice', "McGonagall was really shocked, because she had never seen that good of flying from a first year. She is taking him to see the Gryffindor captain right now. They don't have a Seeker, which makes him perfect, as he is small, fast, and with a good eye."

"Ah."

By then they were in the Entrance Hall where all the Slytherins were making fun of Harry getting in trouble.

"That boy is going to get something one day," Ame muttered when she saw Malfoy laughing.

"So, what's going to happen him?" Ace asked her.

"I don't know. Something."

At dinner time that evening, Ame and Ace ate while listening to Harry tell Ron about his conversations with Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Ron was friendly toward Ace, since Fred and George liked him.

"Anyway," Harry continued, after saying 'hi' to the twins, "I start training in a week. Only don't tell anybody, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George came into the hall, spotted all them, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too-- Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this years going to be brilliant. You must be good Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he found a new secret passageway out of school."

"Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy we found in our first week. See you."

"Wait for me!" Ace exclaimed. Hanging with the Weasleys was fun, as was secret passages.

But when they had gone, someone less appetizing showed up. Malfoy, and his ever present slaves.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you going back to the Muggles?"

"Not so scared now that you back on the ground with your little friends," said Harry coolly. Of course, Ame could see nothing little about Crabbe and Goyle, and that was with their clothes on. And she swore there and now never to see them off.

"I'll take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-- no contact. What the matter? Never heard of a wizards duel, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," Malfoy said, after sizing them up. "Midnight in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

He gave them a superior look, and swept out of the hall.

After he left, Harry asked Ron what a wizard duel was. Shaking her head at the ignorant, Ame got up to leave. When she turned on her way out, Hermione was talking to them sternly.

When Ame told Ace about the duel, he clamored to go.

"I really disaprove," Ame said to Ace in their rooms. "We really need to study."

"For what?" Ace asked.

"Exams," was Ames' reply.

"Exams!! Those are ages away. You could be doing so much more, like -- oh I don't know. Anything!" With that said, Ace stormed out.

_Oh well, Ace thought. I'll just go alone, it could educational. And I would love to help Harry with Malfoy._

He tried to remember how you got to the trophy room. When he remembered it from Filch's tour, he nodded. Turning sharply left, he ducked under a bookcase next to their door. He ran down a flight of steps, crawled out another bookcase into the Charms corridor. Secret passages were awesome! Six more hallways and three flights of stairs later, Ace found himself outside the trophy room.

Looking in, he found he was the first to arrive. Sitting behind a trophy, he sat to wait.

Around 11:36, according to Aces' watch, was when Harry and Ron arrived. But they weren't alone. Ace raised eyebrows at their company. Hermione Granger break a rule, or poor blundering Neville? Why them Ace wondered. Anyway he wallked toward them.

Harry and Ron smiled when they saw him.

"I guess Ame told you, huh?" Ron asked. Ace nodded, but no one saw. Everyone had looked toward the opposite entrance, where they heard someone talking.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch talking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck Harry motioned to the other four to follow him. They all scurried toward the door farthest away from Filch. Neville had barely made it through the door when Filch entered the trophy room. Ace didn't mind Filch catching him, but followed the others anyway.

"They're in here somewhere," Filch muttered, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed toward the others, then began to creep down a hallway full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting closer. Then blundering Neville broke into a run, tripped into Ron, and both of them crashed into a suit of armor.

"RUN!" Harry bellowed. Ace skipped ahead and showed them a tapestry, that took them to the Charms hall, which was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we lost him," Harry panted. Neville and Ron were bent over, breathing deeply. Ace felt fine. He thought all of them needed to get some endurance.

"I -- told -- you," Hermione gasped, she herself clutching a stinch in her chest. "I -- told -- you.

"We've got to get back to the tower as soon as possible," Ron said.

"You do know that Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "He was already late, and how else could of Filch known someone was going to be there?"

_Oh, I'm going to give Malfoy a real duel someday,_ Ace thought maliciously.

"Lets go," Harry said.

They had walked about a dozen paces when a door knob rattled, and Peeves shot out. He caught sight of them and gave a little giggle.

"Shut up Peeves, you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swing at him. Of course it went through him, but it was a mistake none the less.

"STUNDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUNDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CH--"

"SHUT UP!" Ace said, swinging at him as well. But this time Peeves went threw the wall from Aces' blow. Everyone looked at him in wonder, before they remembered that they had to run. They ran to the end of a corridor, into a locked door. Ace shouldered it, but it was magically shut. It threw him halfway back down the coridor.

"This is it" Ron moaned, helplessly pushing at the door. Since they had no where near enough force as Ace, they weren't thrown as well. "We're done for! It's the end!"

They could hear echoes of Filch running toward Peeves' moans.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She gabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "_Alohomora!_"

The lock clicked, the door opened, and everyone fell through. They all were rolling on the floor, except Ace, who calmly shut the door. They all got up, and listened to the door.

"Which way did they go, Peeves," Filch was saying. "Quick tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go?"_

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves.

"All right -- _please._"

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing unless you said please! Ha ha! Haaaa!" The last things they heard were Peeves' laughs and Filch stomping away.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry said, after a moment of listening. "We should be oka-- Stop it Neville! What do you want?"

Everyone turned toward Neville and Ace, and behind them, they saw what Neville was worried about.

Ace had stepped protectively in front of everyone when he saw the dog. Or -- when he saw the _dogs_. It was a huge creature, filling the entire room. It had three heads. Each equipped with a pair of mad eyes, twitching noses, and a mouth dripping saliva from huge yellow fangs.

All six eyes were staring at them, apparently surprised at their sudden apperance. But with the growing growls, everyone knew he wouldn't sit much longer. Everyone turned and burst through the door.

But when everyone was running top speed to Gyffindor tower, and Ace to his room, Ace stopped. He looked around for intruders, then went back to the third corridor.

Peeking inside he saw the dogs was asleep again. He was going to go kill it, when he heard Ame. It wasn't her literally, he just remembered what she said long ago.

_Resaerch first, then attack. We don't need or want to be under prepaired. Plus my job is to research. If you go in and kill every thing, I won't be part of the team. I'm not strong like you…_

Ame was weird like that. She was frequently depressed, believing she was unimportant and weak. Ace decided to head back to the room, after he petted the dog and talked to it for a while.

"Why do you think it was there?"

"I don't know," Ame replied at breakfast the next day. Everyone looked very tired, but Ace wasn't satisfied.

"We should go back!" Ace demanded. "Find out more!"

"We can't tonight, or for the next several nights. It's almost our birthday."

"Oh ya--" Ace said. It seemed impossible that Halloween was so close. Time at Hogwarts had flown by.

"So, how does this prevent us from going to that dog again?"

"Oh, I have to try a few spells and find a birthday present."

"Right."

As they sat down to eat, the owl post arrived.

The owl post consists of a hundred owls, give or take, who give messages. This is the postal service in the wizarding world. Ame and Ace didn't have an owl, but at Hogwarts you could use one of their owls in the Owlery.

But on this particular day, six screech owls carried a long thin parcel. After the package landed, and knocking food everywhere, another owl dropped a parcel on top of it. And it landed in front of Harry.

Aftering opening the package, Harry and Ron ran out the hall.

Everyone could care less, but Ace puzzled. What's in the package? He wondered.

Two months had passed at Hogwarts, and it was Halloween, the twins' birthday. Neither had really found a suitable birthday present for each other, so they agreed next year would be really neat. Nevertheless, when they woke up, they found presents from their godfather on their beds.

"Oh yay! Another book!" Ame found when she opened her present.

Ace was a little disappointed because he found a letter, and not a package. He ripped open the letter and began to read.

Ace, vampires have mysterious artifacts, as you know. It so happens you already have quite a few. Your cloak can turn you invisible, while you can turn into a wolf with a stone you absorbed. One of you transformation relics are at this school, and I assume the other with your father…

"Great, all I figured out was my cloak could turn me invisible," Ace said after reading the letter.

"Ace! Don't be sad!" Ame said on their way to breakfast. "We should be starting the Levitating Charm today. _And, _" she added, emphasizing her point, " for the next seven years, we get feasts on our birthday!"

By then they had reached Charms, where they were immediately partnered. Professor Flitwick was coming to separated them, so they ran past him, and into their normal seats. Flitwick shrugged, then the bell rang.

Looking around, the twins saw who was partnered with each other. Harry was partnered with Seamus, but Ron was with Hermione. Ace smirked at him, and he scowled back. Ame frowned at Hermiones' obvious discomfort, but when Hermione looked up and smiled, Ame smiled back.

"Today we will begin our lesson in Levitation," sqeaked Flitwick. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing! Swish and flit, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too -- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Supposely it was difficult. The twins just watched everyone else, as they practiced in private. But no one noticed, as they were having to much fun.

Eveything happened after one another. First Seamus put his feather on fire, which Harry put out, with his now burnt hat. And then Hermione showed off, so Ace thought, and put Ron in a very bad mood.

"No wonder no one likes her," Ron said afterward. "She's a nightmare!"

Someone ran past them, Hermione. Everyone was startled to see tears on her face.

She wasn't seen for the rest of the day. The first years told each other she was locked in a bathroom cubicle, and wanted to be left alone.

Ame ran towards the bathroom at this news, but Ace continued to the Great Hall. Something was nagging at his mind.

Everyone was startled to see hundreds of live bats at the ceiling of the Hall. Ace looked upward at positive delight.

_My kinsmen! he thought._

But only one bat came down, and time seemed to stop.

The one bat had red eyes, and made eye contact with Ace.

Ace suddenly relized how painful premonitions were.

_In the bats eyes Ace saw a place in a dark wood. There were spider webs everywhere, and they were big! He saw no spiders but glemming in the darkness he saw numerous glemming eyes, above them were two large yellow eyes. Half of the bat relic was between the yellow eyes, the other half was moving away from the vision. With a flash the other half disappeared, and in that flash he saw the very same bat._

_Find me again, Ace, the bat said. Retrieve you relic and claim your gift_.

When Ace opened his eyes, the bat was gone, but there was chaos in the rest of the hall.

Ame rushed toward the bathroom, trying to think of a good happiness spell.

"Got it!" she muttered outside the door.

_Light, and glory,_

_Spells and stories._

_Light her path, free of doubt and shame,_

_Free her of her mental blame!_

Gold sparks shot from her hand, into the bathroom. Looking in she saw the spell go towards the closed cubicule. The spell bounced off the cubicle door, and flew out the bathroom, past Ame, and down the hall.

"Opps," she said. Trying to grab the spell, mentally, she pulled. But instead of bringing it back, it took her inside the spell.

_The spell continued down the hall, feeding on Ame. Seeing everything around her, she became weary. The spell dragged at her energy. About to reach to Grand Staircase she tugged again at the magic. But she barely missed something out of a history book…._

_Trolls are much uglier in person. But it sensed her spell and reached toward her. She blasted the spell apart, but before she lost vision she saw it come her way._

Opening her eyes, she screamed mentally, _Ace!_

_What? he yelled back._

_Troll!!! Coming toward the bathroom!_

_Ya, Quirrell just announced it at the feast! I'll be there in a sec…_

Rushing into the bathroom, she ran into Hermiones' door.

"Go away!" she sobbed.

"Hermione," Ame screamed! "Theres a troll and we have to go! Like now!!"

Alas, the troll reached the bathroom. At the same time Ace did. Needless to say, the troll flew into the wall.

Drawing his sword Ace faced the troll.

"Time for that swords power up, Ace!" Ame yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

Looking at his sword Ace saw symbols appearing. Then he heard:

_I implore you card!_

_Return to your true form and master!_

_Blade of the mortals!_

_I hold your card!_

In Ames' hand, she held Aces' familiar relic. The Sword Card! Blade of the Mortals!

When Ron and Harry reached the bathroom, trying to warn Hermione, they found Hermione in a corner, Ame on the floor, and Ace holding a really _really_ big sword.

Ame was ashen, to drained to do anything.

Hermione wished she was back in her cubicle, as she had a sudden bowel movement.

Ace swiped at the troll, who blocked with his equally big club. The battle went on for a minute longer, but Ace knocked it out, with a hilt butt.

When the sword returned to normal, he saw Ron and Harry watching. He turned to them sword upraised.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll get this really big sword here, and shove it up your ---"

He stopped, hearing steps behind Ron. With a blur, he grabbed Ame, and ran out the bathroom, leaving the three to fend for themselves against the teachers.

"How did you get the sword card anyway?" Ace asked, two days later. That was when Ame could speak. She lost her voice when she got too drained. It was very handy to prevent her from saying spells in weakened states.

"I found it, in Proffesor Flitwicks chest," Ame croaked. She was still weak, as she had been working for a while. "He said he found it over the summer, somewhere in Ireland. I will never guess what Flitwick was doing in Ireland --"

"Anyway, I asked him if I could have it, and he said yes. I've had it for two weeks, and have been working on it. It took me awhile, but I finally figured out a trigger to improve it."

"And that was?"

"Oh! Much to technical! And my throat hurts."

"Well, now I feel bad I didn't give you a present."

"You didn't get me a present?" she asked.

"Nope, but now I will have to find you something spectacular."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

November to Demember

It was November, and Quidditch Season had begun. And it got _very_ cold. And by then, every single person knew that Harry was the Seeker, both Ame and Ace, main the Ace, were ready to pulverize anyone who talked about Quidditch to them. Therefore they were left alone, as the only thing anyone was talking about was Quidditch. And this Saturday was the big day. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Ame could see that Harry was really stressed out because people kept telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around under-neath him holding a mattress. She'd also noticed that the homework had really bogged everyone down. Thank Apollo and Artemis that Ace had Ame as a sister and Harry had Hermione as a friend. In Ace's opinion Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. Ace and Ame, meanwhile were visting Hagrid, to Ace's pleasure.

Ace had learned that Hagrid visited the Dark Forest fluently to take care of problems and pests. They were on there way back to the castle after meeting Hagrid and learning about the herds and territories of centaurs when they ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione had conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They had their backs to Ame and Ace, and the jar trying to get warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Ace noticed at once Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view, as they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye, He limped over, right as Ame and Ace were passing. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What have you got there, Potter?"

It was a book. Ame and Ace zoomed in, reading the title "Quidditch Through the Ages." Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Fire points from Gryffindor." Ame wondered why he was so mean to Harry. She probed his mind to hear what he was thinking. Ame realized that she had a little problem. Garnet, their mother, had never shut them out of her mind or shut it down.

Apparently, Snape was a master of mind blocking, his auto-defenses almost made Ame collapse. Only the training Ame had had with Ace the past few months had kept her standing. Ace felt her distress signal and caught her immedantly. Unfortunately Snape had felt the auto-defense but not who had caused it, he turned immedantly and saw the twins.

"What are you doing out here, you two? What's wrong with her?" Snape growled.

"None of your business," Ace hissed. To bad for Ace, Ame wasn't really conscious enough to give caution. Snape should have been more open the possibility that he was about to, well get hurt…. Badly.

Aces' eyes started to change color, his hair slowly grew longer and started to change color also. Ame eyes popped open. She knew immedantly what was about to happen. She had seen the only once before in her time.

_Five years ago, Ace had been in the yard, Ame and Garnet had been inside cooking. Ace started to feel, well, hatred and a lot of it. He looked up and saw a flock of birds. No, not birds. Bats. Garnet felt them and something a lot eerier a moment later. She grabbed Ame and ran outside. The bats were gone but instead a tall, strong, man stood there. A red eyed, white haired man stood before them. He had blue strips markings on his face below the ears. Ace was no where to be seen. _

_Ame had never seen the man. Garnet had. Garnet didn't take time to explain to Ame, she screamed a word the made the ground shake. The man stumbled the shoved his hand into the ground and the shakes stopped. Garnet then screamed "Banish", spread her hands wide, and shoved power toward him. The man put his hands up defensively and was shoved back into a portal as if a Force Wave had hit him. The portal closed after he went into it. Exhausted Garnet collapsed for a few moments, while Ame stared at the now empty place where the man just was. One week after, the portal opened again. And Ace fell out._

Snape didn't notice Ace change in appearance, which was very gradual.

"What were you doing out here?" Snape repeated.

"We were on our way back to the castle from Hagrid's," Ace said, "you got a problem with that Snape?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ame all thought Aces' voice had deepened.

"Yes I do," replied Snape, "its obvious that you were somewhere you were not supposed to be. Your sister is half conscious, and you're storming back to the castle. I bet you were at the forest and got into to trouble that you first years couldn't handle."

O Gods, Ame thought. It's as if Snape was actually provoking Ace. Ace started to make a move toward Snape when he heard Ame in his head. _Ace, now is not the time to go on a teacher killing spree. If you attack him I will be forced to remove you from that_ _form and hurt you very, very, badly. _Ace realized Ame wasn't in the mood to play around, and she was hurt he remembered.

Ame was working up powerful meditation needed for a spell, when she saw Ace change back. _Great Mother. _she thought incredibly, _He actually listened to me. _

Snape, meanwhile, had regain some of his composition.

"Five points from Gryffindor for the refusal to answer your teacher." he said, "Now, I will ask again, why is your sister too weak to answer for herself."

"Professor," Ame said, standing up. "What are you talking about??"

"Its been great chatting _Professor_," Ace said. "But we need to be getting back to the castle." They walked off. Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at them as the walk off. More than one mouth was open. Snape realized he was staring also and walked as quickly as his hurt leg could manage back to the castle.

Later that night in the common room it seemed that entire Gryffindor House was in the common room. Maybe no one was in there, but it still seemed loud. They were either gossiping or talking about --

Tomorrow. The first Quidditch game.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. Harry looked terrible. He wasn't eating anything Ame noticed. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars, with the exception of Ame and Ace who could zoom in and out just by focusing their eyes. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ame and Ace stood with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, the West Ham fan, up in the top row. They had painted a large banner on a ruined sheet. It said Potter for President, and Dean had drawn a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Ame looked examined it with expert eyes and saw a charm of paint changing on the sheet. Then Gryffindor and Slytherin walked out onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. Ame and Ace honed their hearing to hear what she said.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. They noticed that she seemed to be looking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. It looked as if Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.

"Mount your brooms, please." They clambered onto their broomsticks. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. At this moment Ace took time to observe his surroundings. He was on the lowest form of platforms. About twenty or thirty feet off the ground. The senior platforms were about one-hundred feet. Available only by stairs. Hagrid had just joined Hermione and Ron. Judging from the giant binoculars around his neck he had been watching from his hut. Ace smiled and returned to the game.

Apparently something of great importance had just happened because Harry and Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs were neck and neck in a valiant race. They were the only ones moving with the exception of Madame Hooch and Marcus Flint. Then Ace realized two things. One: Harry and Terence were after the Snitch. Two" Marcus Flint was about to --- WHAM!

All the Gryffindors roared in anger. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry was holding on for dear life. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in the confusion, of course, the Snitch had disappeared from sight again. At least from the untrained eye. Ace was watching it as it came closer. It just _happened _to fly by. Ace quickly grabbed it and examined it.

Ame, sensing mischief, had looked at Ace. Ame ordered him to give it to her. Then when he looked away she quickly examined the enchantment on the Snitch. It appear to be a mixture of a levitation charm, a wings enchantment, and the rune symbols of agility. Ame was surprised, she hadn't realized that this school had Ancient Rune studies. Well maybe not the class itself but it should have books on it. But they undoubtedly had books on it in the Restricted Section.

She was about to examine it closer when she heard a strangled cry from Ace. She looked over at him in alarm. He stared at her in horror.

"So I'm not allowed to look at it but you are, huh?"

Ame sighed. With great reluctance she let the Snitch go. Meanwhile, of course the game was still going on. Gryffindors were outraged. Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

_"Jordan, I'm warning you-" _

"All right, All right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Then, after that, Ame felt a frightening chill, cheeping down her back. Head pounding she looked towards the sky before her vision went neon. A premonition in public!

_Slowly her vision cleared. In her minds eye she saw Harry floating high above the crowds, broom buckling madly. He was barely holding on, when her honed hearing picked up whispered words. Her eyes moved to the staff tower where dark and light auras blended._

Then the vision ended. Dizzy, she grabbed Ace's arm. He poked her, when Hermione started talking with Hagrid.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doin'," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through the binoculars. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"

Suddenly everyone was pointing at Harry. His broom had managed him to hold on with one hand.

"Something happen when Flint blocked him," asked Seamus.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, voice shaking. "Nothing but Dark magic can do that--"

"Wait!"

Grabbing Hagrid's binoculars Hermione searched the crowd. Stopping at the teacher's tower she pointed.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape -- looked."

Snape was standing opposite of them, and muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something -- jinxing the broom."

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me!"

And with that, Hermione was gone. Off to fight Snape.

Ame started tugging on Ace's arm.

"Ace," she whispered in his ear, "I can't see. Look at the teachers tower, and tell me what you see." Ace started scanning the tower, stopping at Snape.

"It's true," Ace muttered. "Snape is muttering non-stop."

"Look again," Ame instructed. Inhaling deeply, she nearly choked on essence of garlic. She started choking and sputtering.

"Ame!"

Quickly, she stopped chocking, to prevent flying over the rail.

"Stop -- hitting -- me --" she sputtered.

Her eyes cleared immediately. Her premonition was happening right now. The jinx was ending.

"Ace." She grabbed his hand."

In their combined eye sight, they saw through Professor Flitwick, who was in front of --

"Quirrell!" they both whispered.

Dark runes were flowing out his mouth, dark intention written on his face.

"Oh no!" the twins mimicked.

"Leave it to me," Ame said, but Ace had ran off to destroy the monster.

"Nothing I can't handle," Ame sighed, inhaled, and began,

_Sun that shines brighter light,_

_Here, today, there is a perilous flight._

_Cobwebs of evil being spun,_

_This sacred magic must come undone!_

"Let the spell be broken," Ame finished. Then honing her sight, she saw the best parts. The runes Quirrell used were returning back into his mouth! Now he was the one choking!

But then fire erupted in front of Quirrell, on Snape's robe!

_Ace! She screamed. What are you doing? The fire could spread?_

_That wasn't me, he glumly replied. Your goody-goody friend got here first._

_What? Hermione!?!_

)(&$)(

By now, it was Christmas. Snow covered the grounds, which caused some conflict. The Weasley twins were punished for making snowballs follow Quirrell, which the Ace and Ame didn't object to. But Ame did object at Ace for getting a detention. It seems he threw a snowball at Draco Malfoy, then put snow in front of their common room. It was pretty uneventful, besides Ame almost decapitating Ace.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. Even Ame, although she was depressed that school would be out for two weeks.

It was always cold, and even fires didn't help their stone walls. But worst was Snape's potions' class in the dungeons. Ame seriously considered burning his classroom, but it was Ace who actually did it. And got another detention.

"Ahh!"

"You're going down!"

After potions, their final class before Christmas Break, everyone went to have snowball fights. But Ace and Ame weren't throwing snowballs.

Everyone who watched were amused or awed. Ace moved quickly enough where no one could catch him. And Ame… lost her temper.

"That's it, you mutt!" she yelled 20 feet away from him.

"Time to show some power," she muttered to herself.

Pointing a finger at him, she yelled, "SIT!"

White light enveloped Ace, and moments later he was face first in the snow.

After Ame had smacked Ace across his head, and screamed about his _two_ detentions, was she calm enough for the spell to go off.

"What' da do to me?!" He said, while spitting out snow.

"Just a perk, for me at least, for giving you the sword card," she replied smugly. "And now that I'm done beating you down, in public I might add, we can enjoy our break."

There were more rumors in common rooms that night.

A few nights later, starting of the break, Ace suggested going to see the three-headed-dog. Ace was perfectly comfortable going and having a conversation with the dog, but, of course, Ame had forgotten that Ace's powers granted him a certain gift of tongues.

It took Ace almost an hour to convince Ame to get her nose out of her book to listen to him.

"Ame, why can't you understand that you can talk to animals?" said Ace. "If you'd stop be so stubborn you would understand that."

Ame, however, was addicted about a spell she was reading. Ace saw that she was spell-tranced. He sigh mentally and thought why does she torment me, and then he broke into her mind. Before Ace was brutally kicked out of Ame mind. If anything, Ame had really good mind powers.

"Oh lord, why does she have a really good guarding spell?" he thought as he was thrown into the wall. Unfortunately his offensive power had a rebound effect on him. He slammed into the wall, into the floor, across the dressing into the common room, into a fireplace, but his power had one ill-effect. Most people think breaking the fire place is bad. Well, Ace had re-arranged some magical hinges. He slid down a slide trying to have the perfect calm that Ame always seemed to have. Thinking of Ame he tried to remember what his mind probe effect had had. "_If I alter the aconite to powdered moly and the brimstone to powered sage then I could focus the spell to animals only." _What? Is she trying to kill the animals? Oh, I see. She is trying to talk to them. I can't believe that she doesn't remember the lesson Mom taught us. Idiot girl.

While Ace slide to unknown peril, Ame saw that he was gone. Looking around she saw his room in utter chaos. His room was almost on fire, it seemed the fire went crazy. Everything else was just disorderly.

_Hum… leave it to him to leave his room a mess. _

After making sure no one would bother her, by looking all doors, placing barriers, and finally her cloak of protection, she began her spell.

First she set a sacred circle, walking clockwise and leaving silver fire from her hand. When she reached her starting point, she walked counter-clockwise, pulling the fire into a dome. This way, any effects, good or bad, would only harm her and the circle. She almost forgot, but also covered the floor.

Then sitting in the center, she pulled out her ingredients, already blessed by moon and sun. First the moly, which she placed with the sage. Then pulling out copal, or copaiba balsam (an incense blessed by Jupiter), she set it alight with a look, and through it, the herbs also.

Softly the powder began to light as well. Quickly she pulled out a turquoise, the stone of animal communication. Slowly the smoke of the incense and powder rose, and looking through the crystal, she was able to see a figure.

_Now for the hard part, she thought. She began chanting:_

_What I will, shall become reality,_

_What I want, will become true._

_Animals shall obey my command._

_In the presence of their spirit._

Ame held out a clear white quartz crystal, to amplify power. She waited for the spirit to enter the stone, and signify her final stage could be set. It eventually entered after a moment of waiting. And when it did enter, the crystal shattered and the spirit evaporated. And with a fragment of the crystal, she stabbed her palm.

With a hiss of pain, she pulled the crystal out. But where she stabbed herself, there was no wound, but a white scar, showing the spell succeeded.

Pleased, Ame began collecting her materials to be put away.

That's when she felt an alien presence that reeked of evil. Fortunately Ame had her cloak on, the one her mother gave her, when someone tried to posses her.

The cloak, protecting her from mind and body intrusion, grabbed a sliver of power from her intruder.

Pinching the power, she pulled it into a straight line, and spiritually followed to it's source.

_She whipped out of her room, and followed the line down a corridor. Racing after it, she followed it down to the Grand Staircase, down to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom._

_"What an odd place for an evil spirit," Ame thought wryly._

_The classroom door opened, and Quirrell emerged. And his spirit was alive with energy, coiling inside his body. Suddenly all she could see was Quirrell, and through his turban she could she gray power, like a dead person. When Quirrell turned her way, she instantly withdrew._

"Uhh," she shuddered once inside her own body.

Immediately she broke her circle and ran to her mirror.

"You look nice," the mirror replied when Ame came into view. She quieted it with a touch. She looked into it thinking about Quirrell. When nothing happened after a minute, she twitched. And the mirror broke under her steadfast gaze.

She ran over to a bowl, once again trying to scry Quirrell. Waving over it, it filled with water, and she began thinking about Quirrell again. After another minute of concentration and emotional battling, the water began to boil. The water evaporated, and the bowl exploded.

( ' ' ) KIRBY! ( ' ' ) 

Ace slid for about two minutes, before sprawling out the slide and onto the ground. Literally the ground. The slide took him outside the walls of Hogwarts and behind a large shrubbery shaped like a star. He peeked carefully back out, to ensure no students would see him emerge. But before that, he looked back at the slide. The wall had closed and he poked it.

The wall formed a mouth. "Password?" it asked.

"Let me in," was Aces' reply.

"Not without the password,"

"Now!" he said with emphasis.

The wall slide silently open. When he walked back through the wall swung and hit him.

"Next time use the password. It's _old pickles." _

Looking around, he found the chamber where the slide ended. He saw the slide emerge from a tunnel and he saw a ladder. Sighing, he began to climb.

Practically five minutes later, he fell into his room. Looking above his fireplace, he found solid rock where he fell. Jumping up he pushed at the stone. Obviously it was a one way passage. He wondered if the slide stopped at other floors, but decided it would be easier with Ame. She had that unique power to make unliving things speak.

Walking into her room, he found it as messy as his own. There was glass everywhere, and Ame sat in the center of the room. Enclosed. With silver energy. Trying to regain her composition.

Ace sneaked up behind her. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," he yelled and grabbed her.

Ten minutes later Ame handed him her potion. "This should get rid of your headache," she said. Ace drank it. Then vomited again.

"Well, I feel so much better now," he drawled. "I really love being blasted with magic every time I scare you… I would like to think you would be used to it now, as it would make things much easier on me. Anyway I need your help with a stubborn wall, Ame." Ame followed Ace to the wall. She looked at it, looked away, looked again, went to her room, came back, looked at the wall again. "Ace, sometimes I believe father was very dumb and you inherited all of it."

"Er--"

"Ace, it is a wall! Get this through your head! Do you have it?"

"Yeah Ame, it's a wall."

"Good, are you ready?"

"Huh?"

Ame pointed at him, and he literally flew through the wall.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" the wall asked.

"It wasn't me, it was -- wait. Are you talking?"

"What? Are walls not supposed to talk?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then."

Ace waited patiently, but the wall didn't speak again.

"Hello."

No answer.

"Wall."

No answer.

Ace jumped up, and poked the wall.

No reaction.

"SPEAK!"

"Ow, you freak. Quit yelling." And the wall opened.

"Ame!! What did you do?"

"I got you to talk to the unliving wall."

"And how did that happen?"

"By me throwing you into the stupid wall, so you could realize that you can control most spells. Due to the mortality of the casters."

"Huh?"

() 

"So when are we going to see that dog??"

Ace and Ame were cleaning up their rooms the next morning.

"How bought tonight," Ace replied.

"Okay, but I got some homework. I'm heading to the library."

"What about breakfast?" Ace asked, shocked.

"If I get hungry, I'll just go down to the kitchens."

"You actually know where that is!? Why haven't you told me!" Ace yelled.

Ame sighed on her way to the library. In truth, she had finished all her homework the first three nights of break. She couldn't stand Ace's constant planning on how to cause mayhem to the Slytherins during the break. Even more importantly, she wanted to research Quirrell, and the reeking spirit he withheld.

When she got to the library, she asked Madame Pince about spirit possession.

"Well," Madame Pince began, "spirits are able to inhabit a living creature in numerous ways…. Spells, potions, and there is even a race of lizards that die and re-enter their young's body… of course, we only know that because they had knowledge all the way back to the sprouting of the first moonfern. But the most important thing about _normal_ possession, is the body's permission in intelligent creatures. Practically any creature possessing the power of speech is considered intelligent, and therefore can organize their minds to resist spirit intrusion. The exceptions to the case always depend on the spirit. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"I think so," Ame replied, "thanks for your help."

Ame was very confused over the prospect of Quirrell's problem, but she quickly forgot when she found Harry and Ron, whispering, surrounded by books. It looks like they had major problems. She creped up on them.

"I still can't find anything, and we've been looking for ages," Ron complained.

"I know, and I can't find anything either," Harry whispered.

Ame was right behind them now --

"Where's Hermione?"

Both were so startled, the books they were holding flew up. Ame grabbed them, before they could fall back down.

"Ame, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I was looking for Hermione," she lied.

"Sorry mate, she went home for Christmas," Harry said.

"Oh well, see you later then."

But before she could reach the library exit, they caught up to her.

"Do you know where we can find Ace?"

Ame concentrated, and found Ace lurking by the Forbidden Forest.

"He's by the Forbidden Forest."

They ran off, going to Ace. Ame shrugged, then went to McGonagall for extra work.

Leering into the Forest, Ace wanted to enter but refrained. Hagrid was doing gamekeeper work nearby, and if Hagrid found out, his Godfather would as well. Sighing he turned to go eat an early lunch, but found him face to face with Ron and Harry. Except, they were about 20 feet away from him.

They held up their hands warily, remembering the threat with the _big_ sword. Then when Ace cocked his head, they inched closer, and lowered their hands.

"Hey, we just wanted to say thanks about the troll and the dog. Those were pretty fun, right?" Ron asked.

"I guess," Ace replied warily.

"But," Harry began. "We wanted another adventure, and we need some help."

"What kind of help?" Ace, again, asked warily.

"Your help."

"Why me?"

"Er, -- Uh Ron, help me out."

Ron paled. "Well," his voice lowered. "We, uh -- think you're a -- a,"

"A what?" Ace asked.

They both put their heads closer and whispered "Vampire."

Ace laughed, then replied, "I bet Hermione figured it out."

"Well," Harry said, "Hermione suggested it, then we started adding things together."

"Like what?"

"Your paleness at night, hitting Peeves, or your super strength."

"And you assumed I'm a vampire?" Ace asked mockingly.

"Well, Hermione reckons you're half human."

"Well," Ace said, wearing a devious smile, "now I must dispose of you two."

"Ace," both of them had paled noticeably, even red-headed Ron, and Harry's voice wavered a little, "we won't tell your secret. You're a good guy, and a formidable enemy. So we wanted to be your friends."

"I'll think about it," Ace said as he got up to leave.

"Wait," the boys managed to yell after he jumped over them.

Turning around, Ace asked "What now?!?"

"Do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?"

"I'll ask Ame!" he yelled while running away.

Both boys slowly got up, and sighed in relief.

"Oh, glistening, beautiful Amethyst! Where art thou?" Ace yelled while entering his room.

"In my room, you stupid prat!"

"What's up with you?" he asked in his doorway. It might be dangerous to go closer, if Ame was in a bad mood.

But she answered normally.

"Nothing new, just bored out of my wits," was her dry reply.

"Hey, do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?"

"Ya," Ame replied, perking up. "Why?"

"Some friends want to know," Ace yelled to her room.

"Like Ron and Harry?" Ame asked slyly.

Ace leaned on her doorframe. "How'd you know that?"

Ame tapped her head. "I'm physic," she replied. "And I told them that you were by the forest."

"Your horrible!" Ace mocked.

"What can I say," she said.

"Well, they don't sound so bad, I guess I wouldn't kill me to have some more _mischievous _friends," Ace mused.

"Didn't you come here to ask me something?" Ame suggested.

"Oh, right. Who is Nicholas Flamel?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, Nicholas Flamel was the only known creator of the Sorcerers Stone."

"Oh… that's really interesting."

"I know that look. You are clueless to who Flamel is and what the Philosopher's Stone does."

"Hey, I know nothing about wizardry relics… just demons and vampires. Also, why did you call it the Sorcerers Stone, then call it the Philosopher's Stone."

"It's the same thing," Ame answered.

"Well, you are right. I know nothing about the Stone. Will you tell me what is does?"

"Fine, the Sorcerers Stone either: (A) turns any metal into gold, (B) makes you immortal with the Elixir of Life, or (C) …. um, there isn't a 'c'."

"That's it! Good lord! Who would want something like that?"

"I don't know, maybe the world is ignorant, and wants things that are unimportant."

"Don't be a prat, Ame."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

Christmas came and went. Both woke on Christmas morning and went to the little tree in Ame's room. And underneath were presents.

There was one from Dumbledore. He gave both Ace and Ame… socks.

"Why would we need socks?" Ace asked Ame.

She looked at him, puzzled as well. "Maybe he has a sock fetish."

Their other presents were much more appealing. Ace got a list of secret passages from Filch. He gave Filch a self sweeping broom he found in his closet. He gave Mrs. Norris cheese (strangely, she likes it).

Ame received a book from Filch, Madame Pince, and Dracula. Filch's was _Creatures of Dark Hallways_, Madame Pince's was _Rise and Fall of the Sun_, and Dracula's was _The History of Iris's_, found in his library.

Ace received gag gifts from the Weasleys and Harry, got a pie from Hagrid, which looked inedible. And from Dracula he received an amulet with a setting sun portrayed on it.

All the note said was _Useful after sunset…._

"Awesome presents!" Ame exclaimed.

Once again neither had got each other presents, they would just give as they got.

So Christmas dwindled down. Term started again, and the students returned.

Ironically, things very interesting soon happened. Ace and Ame had again planned to visit the three-headed dog, but they found out something much more interesting.

Ace had gone to the Gryffindor Common room to hang out with the Weasleys, and Harry.

But Harry and Ron weren't there. And since Fred and George were occupied and Harry and Ron were closer to his age, he went looking for them, instead of hanging with the twins.

He searched the library, where he found Ame, who was looking for Hermione. He convinced her that Hermione was probably with the others, so she joined his search.

After looking in Filches' office (and saying "Hi" to Filch and Mrs. Norris), Snape's dungeon, and looking out the window towards Hagrid's, they still couldn't find them.

They were walking past the hospital ward towards their room, when they heard Harry and Hermione.

They walked towards them, and with the corridor being dark, they weren't seen. They also got to overhear some things….

"So all we have to do is have Norbert up at the astronomy tower at midnight and bam, no dragon," said Harry.

"Who has a dragon?" asked Ace's voice from the shadows.

On Saturday night, the night the dragon Norbert was to be taken up to the astronomy tower, Harry and Hermione headed down towards Hagrid's house. They were covered by Harry's new Invisibility cloak, of course. And Ace followed them secretly, covered in his own Vampire cloak.

For some reason, Ace could still see Harry and Hermione, their outlines through the cloak. Maybe it was because he was invisible, also. But when he opened a slit to look through, he still saw them. He decided it was a vampire thing.

When Harry and Hermione reached Hagrid's, they disappeared inside, briefly. They returned, with a box in between their outlines.

He followed them through the Entrance Hall, up the entire staircase, down a corridor, up more stairs, and that's we're they froze. And witnessed Professor McGonagall catch Draco Malfoy, and give him a detention.

They climbed the final spiral staircase, where Hermione did a jig and almost sang. They waited, and gloated about Malfoy.

After ten minutes or so, the lot picking up the dragon arrived. They showed Harry and Hermione how they strapped the crate between four broomsticks.

After two to three minutes, Norbert was gone.

They slipped down the staircase, but got caught by Filch. You would think they would notice the Invisibility cloak not on them….

Ace grabbed the cloak and ran after Filch.

It seemed that Neville had also been out of bed. Gryffindor lost 150 points, while Slytherin lost none. All four: Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, and Neville, got detention. You would think McGonagall would have been a little fairer about the points though.

After talking to Filch and Professor McGonagall, Ace learned the four would have detention in the forest with Hagrid. But Ace couldn't go since he didn't get in trouble. So Ace decided to try and get there without getting in trouble. So he decided to talk to ---

"Headmaster," Ace asked, pushing through his office door. "Are you here?"

"Yes, what do you need, Ace?" Professor Dumbledore walked down the stairs outlining his office. All the portraits in his office either waved to Dumbledore or Ace, and the others slept or tried to look bored.

"Er-- I need a favor…"

"A favor?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ya, I've heard rumors of trouble in the forest. And that some people I know have to go to detention there. And since I can't get in trouble, without Ame killing me, I wanted to ask if you will let me go?"

"And Ame? Does she want to go?"

"Er-- I'm not sure."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "it depends on Ame. If she doesn't mind, I'll reconsider it, but I probably won't let you."

"But ---"

"And," he added wickedly, "if she _wants_ to go along, you can _both_ go."

"Thanks, Professor. I think…."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The Forbidden Forest

Ace stood outside Ames' room, formulating a plan. He considered the following:

Ame liked the forest, but not enough to go there for fun.

Ame liked new creatures, plants, and experiences to write in her journal, diary, notes, and her book of shadows.

Ame disliked breaking the rules, even if it is a one time experience and/or with adult/teacher permission.

She would also be… displeased with his great urge to explore the forest, which he told her about when she first described it to him, from _Hogwarts: A History_.

Finally he formulated a plan. He would tell her that Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy got detention. Then he would tell her where.

From those comments he expected laughter. Really, isn't Draco Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest with detention funny!

Then he would tell her what Dumbledore said. He expected a strange look or even possibly a spell of paralysis.

He finally got enough courage to knock. Bursting in wouldn't help his situation.

After a couple of seconds Ame opened the door. And before he could speak, she said, "We can go."

Ace recoiled in surprise, then stammered "How did you know?"

"Really now, I could hear you planning through my enchanted door,"

And before she knew it, he had her tight in a hug.

"You really are a good person, Ame."

"Er-- Ace. You're crushing my spine."

And so he was, using his strong arms to hug her thin and willowy frame.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that."

"Right…."

"So, we can go?"

"Yeah, we can go."

About a week before exams began, Ace and Ame both received detention notes. Ame almost threw a fit, until she read the P.S. It seemed this wouldn't go on their record, like the ones Ace had gotten before.

At eleven o'clock that night, Ace and Ame headed down to the entrance hall. Neville and Malfoy were already there. Harry and Hermione came after a few moments of waiting.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"Bet you'll think twice about breaking school rules again, won't you? Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best punishments and teachers, if you ask me… It's a pity they let the old punishments die out… I've still got the chains to hang you from the ceiling… I keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Ah, here we are."

Throughout Filch's conversation he led them across the dark grounds. By now they reached their destination, Hagrid's hut.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want to get started," Hagrid called in the distance.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" Filch began, when seeing Harry's relief. "Well, think again, boy-- it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this Neville moaned and turned dead white. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night --- there's all sorts of things in there."

"You should of thought of that before you disobeyed." Filch laughed. "It's your own fault you know."

As Hagrid came striding towards them Ace walked over towards Malfoy.

"Scared, Draco," Ace whispered.

Malfoy glared at him, and straightened his robes.

They met Hagrid around the fire outside his house. He carried a large crossbow and Fang, his huge boarhound, waited behind him.

"Bout time," Hagrid said. "I've bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right there Harry, Hermione, Ace, Ame?"

"You shouldn't be nice to them, as this is their punishment." Filch glared at Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, and Neville, but smiled at Ace and Ame.

"Is that why your late?" Hagrid growled. "It's not your place to lecture them. I'll take it from here."

"I'll be back at dawn… for what's left of them." Filch crackled as he went back to the castle.

Malfoy turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Ace was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

While everyone watched Hagrid chew out Malfoy, Ame turned to the forest. She could sense pain in the forest. She hoped that while in there, she could heal the poor creature, or she thought with a shudder, banish its once alive spirit.

Ame looked up to see Malfoy give Hagrid a loathing look, before dropping his gaze.

"Right now," said Hagrid, "listen carefully, 'cause what we're gonna do tonight might get deadly." At this remark Ace cracked his knuckles and laid his hand on his sword, invisible to normal eye. He left the sword this way, as it couldn't be seen in classes.

"Follow me over here a moment."

Hagrid led them over to the edge of the forest. In the darkness, they couldn't see anything, but Hagrid's lamp showed a silvery substance on the ground.

Ame shivered. The liquid was powerful. She could feel it's energy nutritionally helping the ground. But some of the rocks were melting in it's presence.

"Look there. See that silvery stuff on the ground. That's unicorn blood. There's one in there badly hurt. We go in yonder to help it… or put it out of it's misery. I found a dead one last week."

"And what if the thing that hurt the unicorn," Malfoy gulped, "finds us first?"

"Nothin' in these forest would hurt ya'll if me or Fang were with 'em. Right now we'll split into two parties--"

"Three." Ace's voice surprised everyone. But it was not a question or comment, more of a command.

"Right," Hagrid started, "three parties."

"I want Fang." Malfoy nearly flew to the big hound.

"I right… but I'll warn you, he's a coward." Malfoy gulped again. "So, I'll go down this trail with Hermione an' Harry. Malfoy an' Neville go with Fang, this way," he pointed down the lighter trail. He looked at the twins. "You'll be alright?" he asked.

Ace smiled, and Hagrid knew the answer.

"Right, you find the unicorn send up green sparks. Get in a rut, send up red sparks. Everyone get out your wands an' practice. That's it… let's go."

Fang started down his trail, watching Hagrid go down his. With a 'wuff' he went down his own trail, leaving Ace and Ame behind.

Ace and Ame waited until the others had moved out of sight.

Ace slyly looked over at Ame. She nodded, and he jumped into the brush, automatically turning into a wolf. He sniffed, beginning to track the unicorn.

Ame walked up beside the blue wolf. She knelt next to it, also looking for tracks of the poor unicorn. Sensing nothing, dangerous or helpful, she shrugged.

Ace jumped off into the dark woods, making his own path. He barely smelled anything, not even the smell of blood. But he knew magical animals, like unicorns, were hard to catch and track. Ace also knew that he should know more about the unicorn, before looking around.

_Ame,_ he thought, still in wolf form. _Tell me about a unicorn._

"OK," Ame said, aloud.

_Shh! _Ace thought._ We might not want to be heard._

_Right… Ok, a unicorn. What about them? Their looks? Powers? Or their difficulty to track?_

_All three._

_Their appearance: Regular unicorns are diamond white. And babies are gold. They have horns, duh, but each holds unique powers. Of course their physical description varies. There are rumors of rainbow unicorns, where each one is a different shade of the rainbow. And when they sing, their horns light to form the rainbow. However, the unicorns we do know of are white and gold. The unicorns that survive in this world are strong and proud creatures. They have to be strong and proud, otherwise they'll be hunted and killed._

_Their powers: Each unicorn can do different things. But they all have some properties. They can clean any liquid with a touch of their horns. Their horns can glow, to a shimmer or to a blinding white light. Most even have some control over lightning. Finally their hairs are used as a magical core in some wands, their horns ground to use in potions, and their blood as a rejuvenation drink. Oh, and their horns can also be a ward against poison._

_Finally, their difficulty to track. Some say they can run at the speed of light. Others say they can bend and refract light around them, acting as a invisibility spell. Whether these are true or not, they're still very difficult to catch._

_I see…_

They continued on for a few more minutes. But suddenly Ace looked up. He suddenly transformed, so suddenly that Ame almost jumped out of her skin.

"Look!" he growled. Pointing at the dark sky, he leapt into the dark forest.

Ame, shaking like a leaf, looked toward where Ace had pointed. And hanging in the sky, were red sparks.

And, ironically, a cloud covered the moon at that moment, pitching the world into darkness, and illuminating the sparks.

Reaching into her robe, she found her wand and muttered _"Lumos."_

A globe of light appeared around the tip, shining bright enough to see.

Waving it around, she looked for the path Ace had took. Not finding it, she shrugged and walked off.

She knew Ace would find her eventually, and until then she would search for the unicorn.

She searched on her own for a while until she heard a scream, boylike and shrill. She also heard a dog bark, close to her. She assumed that was Draco, maybe Neville, and Fang. She ran towards the scene.

She entered a clearing, on the opposite side of Harry. She just saw Fang and Draco leave her line of vision. And on another side of the clearing, was the bleeding unicorn. With a dark creature.

The creature floated a good foot off the ground. It had a dark cloak swirling around it.

Harry was on the ground, moaning, and holding his forehead.

The dark creature swiftly floated toward him, but Ame yelled out. It turned toward her, then hesitating, it flew towards Ame.

Reaching into her sleeve, she thought of the stone she needed. It suddenly appeared in her hand. The sleeves are good packs, she thought wryly, before holding the stone in front of the flying creature.

The creature got a yard closer before it ran into an energy field.

Snarling, it flew back towards Harry, but was intercepted by a centaur.

It was young looking, with white-blond hair, palomino body structure, with rippling muscles.

But Ame hardly took this in, because seconds after she had repelled the monster, she ran over to the unicorn.

It was close to death, practically dulling its white body to a dull grey.

Ame put the hematite, the stone she grabbed earlier, as close as possible to the unicorns horn.

Ame then reached into her sleeves again and thought of her bottle of rhizome, a herbal blood thinner. When it popped into her hand, she pulled off the lid and poured it into the wound. The blood flow lessened immediately.

Touching the stone, she searched for a spell to help her. Healing spells were difficult, and even though the hematite was a stone of healing and it repels negative forces, it couldn't harness her power completely.

Muttering a prayer to Artemis, she softly chanted:

_Horn of healing, stone of light,_

_Help this creature through it's fight._

_Shades of death, path of green,_

_Save this creature as it should be seen._

Visualizing the unicorn whole and healthy, she grabbed the stone and the horn. Wishing, she pushed her energy into the stone. Her energy morphed into something new, and began building up within. Opening her eyes, she saw the stone glow silver with her energy. She touched the horn with her stone.

Again she saw her morphed energy flow through the stone into the horn. And the horn blazed with a silver healing light!

The unicorns bleeding stopped suddenly, and the wound disappeared. The unicorns eyes opened, and Ame's world melted into it's blue eyes.

_What's going on… Ame questioned sluggishly. It seems like the world is moving… very… slowly…_

_Sis --- ter… _

She suddenly woke up, to see the unicorn race awayIt cast one fearful glance back before disappearing into the woods.

Still on hands and knees, she looked back.

_Oh, it's only Ace…_

She quickly stood up, and the world spun. She fell into a black hole, not awakening until three hours later.

_Where am I?_

_Ame awoke in the forest, but it seemed… surreal._

_It was a small glade, with a sparkling pond in one corner. She sat in a circle of basil and lavender. They were symbols of the elements fire and air. She already knew what could have brought her here. Only one thing could do this to her, and the herbs really gave it away._

_It was a unicorn._

_It stood proud in the center of the clearing, behind Ame. It held it's horn high, still glowing with silver magic._

_Ame stood, and stepped out of the circle. She walked toward the unicorn, hand outstretched. She hesitated, wondering if it would approve of her touching it._

_It walked forward, letting her hand touch its head._

_She sighed in relief, and walked to the base of a tree._

_After she had sat, the unicorn followed, and rest it's head in her lap._

_"What's your name?" Ame asked, stroking its soft head._

_"Faith, my name is Faith," the unicorn replied. It's, her actually, had a lyrical-like voice, sounding of bells and chimes._

_"Why am I here?"_

_"I brought you here, to thank you… and to welcome you."_

_"Huh?" Ame replied ignorantly. _

_"You are Iris, correct?" Faith asked._

_"One of them, yes."_

_"Do you not know your potential?" Faith asked._

_"My potential for what?"_

_"Your potential as a unicorn."_

_"Say what!"_

_Ame jumped up, startling Faith. She ran back to the circle._

_"You cannot go home. Not until you hear what I have to say."_

_"Fine," turning to look at Faith, Ame moved around in the circle._

_Faith walked until directly in front of Ame, and lowered her head until even with Ame's._

_"You are our sister, Ame."_

_"How?" A simple question, Ame though. She hoped it was complicated. She was getting freaked by the surreal dream-like state of the surroundings. _

_"Iris bond with animals. Each type of animals has certain characteristics. Then, the type of animals that best portray a person are their guardians. Unicorns are one of your three. I was sent to find you, because some of your most powerful traits are… kindness… healing… and faith."_

_"You proved all three by healing me, but getting attacked wasn't my plan."_

_"Er, I have a question." Ame stated._

_"Yes, my dear."_

_"What can I do," Ame paused, "with my guardian powers?"_

_"It depends on the guardian."_

_"You. What can I do with a unicorn?" _

_"Turn into a unicorn."_

_"And then?"_

_"Well, then you'll… be a unicorn."_

_"Will I have unicorn powers?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What kind?"_

_"It depends on how you use the powers you already possess. It also depends on you, what kind of person are you."_

_"Well, I suppose I'm--" Ame began._

_"I wasn't asking," Faith chided._

_"Oh."_

_They sat in a peaceful silence. Ame pondered, and had questions, but chose not to ask._

_"Faith."_

_"Ame."_

_"How do I become a unicorn?" Ame asked._

_"Have faith, and you'll find the way…."_

_"Will I see you again?"_

_"No."_

_"Wow." Ame paused. "Usually, they give a different answer."_

_"Unicorns follow their own path, and don't know where it leads. I can easily turn a no to yes, but if something were to happen, I wouldn't want to break a promise."_

"_I see," Ame said._

_"Bye, Faith. See you soon."_

_"Don't count on it. Don't --- do hold your breath."_

_All Ame remembered while falling was laughter that sounded like bell chimes._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Finally, A Good Puppy

"It was stupid Draco Malfoy. It seemed that he snuck up on Neville and Neville panicked. It was worth transforming though, even if I had been a wolf, Draco couldn't have pissed more."

Ace was catching Ame up on last night's activities in the hospital wing. According to Madame Pomfrey's analyzes, Ame had blacked out due to exhaustion. When she was gone, Ame told Ace about the unicorn.

"You can turn into a unicorn! Awesome!"

"Yeah, but I don't know how…. How do you turn into a wolf?"

"Oh, I concentrate on the wolf relic. That and visualizing my body transforming. Maybe one of those would work on you."

"Yeah, I'll concentrate on a horn I'd like."

Closing her eyes, Ame immediately thought of the glowing silver magic Ame had given Faith. She concentrated on that silver image.

"Ame."

Ace's voice bored into her head. He was the only person who could _always_ find a way to break her concentration.

"What?" Opening her eyes, she looked at Ace. "I had barely started."

"Yeah, and you're close to finished too." He held up a mirror.

In the center of Ame's forehead was a sparkling crystalline horn, with silver lightning running down the sides.

"Well," Ace said dryly, "You could just stare at it, or you could try the body now."

"Yeah, I'll try that."

"Take a rain check, Pomfrey is on her way back."

"Ahh!"

She just barely got her head, and horn, underneath the covers before the bustling nurse rushed in.

"Here Ame, I've got some medicine to perk you up."

"I'll take in under here, thanks." Ame squeaked from under the heavy comforter.

"Suit yourself," she said, before going into her office.

Ame poked a horn out, "Is she gone?"

"Duh."

Ame stood out of the bed. "Whew." She reached and touched her horn. "Maybe I pull it off," she said questionably.

"Sure, while you're at it, stab your heart. You're talking suicide. Don't you know a unicorn's weakness is around the horn…. Just visualize yourself hornless."

"Okey dokee."

_What a blond, _Ace thought to himself, while walking out of the hospital wing.

_It's silver! Not blond!_

Sigh.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

The days crept by. The exams were just around the corridor. Ace couldn't get a moment of rest without hearing Ame mentally muttering something. Such as note on History of Magic, or the proper way to swing a stupid wand.

"_Why would anyone want a wand over a sword, honestly!" he thought._

She certainly makes it easier on me, he thought. I don't have to study with her muttering the answers in her/my head. So everyone studied while Ace roamed the castle.

First exam was Flitwick. He called them in one by one to make a pineapple dance on the desk. Ame made hers tap-dance, ballet, and jazz dance. Which she got full marks for, Flitwick told her.

"With the exception of Ms. Granger that was the best I've seen of a first year." That was the _exact _quote, Ame said. Ace made his pineapple dance on the desk, then split in half and have a break dancing contest with the other. After that, they ate the pineapple and Flitwick conjured another for the next student that was called in.

McGonagall was the next examination. They had to change mice into snuffboxes. Ame made her snuffbox all fluffy. Ace made his box in the shape of a large skull with the eye sockets as the opening latch and the hinges were serpents with the inscription of _Orcus ah ego an atrium dum aeternitas. _The Vlad's vampirisms heraldry, translates into, "Death from Me is Living for Eternity." McGonagall looked impressed with his detail, and marked something on her pad.

Oh yes, and there was Potions. Ace loves Potions. The art of making deadly poisons, things to torment the opponent. He could do that by himself, but hey, learning new hurtful, killing things was thrilling. The potion was a simple one for Ace and Ame, and Snape looked disappointed when they turned theirs in.

Last was History of magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons. Nothing special about that one. So a week of freedom until the exam results get back.

Ace felt like doing something exciting before he forgot how. He wanted to go into the forest again. He had found a nice little hovel that looked like it needed to be explored, but entering the forest during the day was stupid. So he went over to Hagrid's to talk about the creatures of the forest. Hagrid as sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Excellent! Got time for a drink?"

"Got plenty of time, but I'm not thirsty. Thanks anyway. I just wanted to know some information."

"Well I think the library has much more info than I."

"I agree, in general at least. But I need info on the forest."

"The Dark Forest? Why you'd wanna know bout that? Students ain't allowed. I make sure of that."

"Well, I'm considering talking my godfather into special permission pass to the forest, so I wanted to know what kind of creatures I might run into."

"Well, when you put it that way…. You just comon' back when you got his permission."

And at that moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into view. Harry was in the lead with Ron and Hermione at the rear catching up. Ron and Hermione hesitated when seeing Ace, but Harry kept walking.

"Hullo," Hagrid said, "You three wanna drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno, he wouldn't take his cloak off."

They looked stunned so Hagrid added, "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head. That's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sat next to the bowl of peas.

"What did you talk about? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," he said frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after… so I told him… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…. Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home…. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…."

"And did he…. Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well… yeah…. How many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluff's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off to sleep…"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey… where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran off.

"And you," he yelled, whirling to face Ace, "You will…." Hagrid stopped. Ace was gone.

"Ame! You won't believe what I just found out!"

Ace practically teleported to the castle. He only made it halfway across the grounds though. He hadn't got the chance to stretch or train lately.

"Ame! Where are you?"

"Your room!"

"What are you doing in there?"

Ace walked into his room, to find his traveling gear all over the room. His clothing was strewn everywhere. Only his bed was completely clear. All it had on it was his trunk. Inside was miniature versions of all his possessions.

Ace immediately stopped and went into defensive mode. When Ame butted into someones life, either because what you did bugged her or because she felt sorry for them, you had to be very careful. Usually she'd be in a tricky mood.

"What are you doing in here?"

Ame came out of his closet, which had been completely cleared out.

"I'm cleaning your room, and packing your trunk."

"That's not important right now, I just found out something really cool."

"You see, Ace," Ame continued on, completely oblivious to what Ace had said. "We just finished our exams, so we only have a short time left at school. I'm packing everything you won't need, like regular clothes, these books you never read, and so on."

Ace tapped his foot impatiently. Ame looked at him quizzically, then put her hands on her hips. "What?" she asked.

"I have an adventure!"

"Really," Ame said. "That's good to hear. You go have fun, and I'll finish here."

Ace sighed. Tricky mood, indeed. "I… need your help."

"Whatever." She turned back to his trunk. "Tell… whoever it is, Ron or Harry, that I can't come."

"Ame, it's about that three-headed-dog. It has a weakness."

"Uh-ha."

Ace knew how to play this right… Ame had a great love for music. She had even created quite a few Spellsongs herself. Plus she owned her own favorite instrument, the ---

"You know, Ame, when's the last time you played your piccolo?"

"Why does it always have to be at night?"

"Shhh!"

Ame and Ace were outside the dog's chamber. It seemed Ace had forgotten to tell Ame about some friends.

_Hermione, Harry, and Ron are coming to see the dog, and go into a trapdoor that the dog guards, Ace said._

_Ya, Ame replied. I kind of noticed._

_And you think that it has something to do with the Christmas question. With Nicholas Flamel._

_Ya, but when I told them, they told me that didn't need anymore help. And to not tell anyone about their snooping. Ace said._

_And when will they get here? And, if they're wearing an invisibility cloak like you say, how will we see them? Ame asked._

_Like that…_

Walking down the corridor were the silhouettes of three people. At the door to the chamber they shed their cloak.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione. No surprise there.

Harry's silhouette turned to Ron's and Hermione's, whispering quietly. Ame almost listened in, but their life wasn't a show. She decided not to ease drop.

The door creaked open, and the three went inside.

Shedding the cloak, the twins turned to each other.

"Do you want to follow them?" Ame asked, "Or wait here for a while?"

Ace shrugged. "Might as well wait a few minutes." Ace leaned against the wall.

Five minutes later, he stood straight again. "Lets go," he said.

Walking straight to the door, they opened it without a second thought, and closed it securely.

Fluffy, the three-headed dog, opened one eye wearily. Twice it had fallen asleep, but it didn't know why. And here was an intruder! Time to act!

Fluffy's three heads surged toward the two humans, but suddenly there was a burst of light, and a large sword grew in front of them. But the sword was unnecessary. Fluffy's eyes were drooping as it listened to a sweet piccolo lullaby.

_Was the sword necessary? _Ame questioned, mindly, still playing her piccolo.

_You weren't playing yet, _Ace said blandly, walking over to the trap door. Giving the latch a stomp, he opened the trapdoor.

_You first,_ he told Ame. _I want to chat with our… puppy friend._

_Right… I'll just jump on in. Not really, I'll see how good I can levitate. Hold on._

Taking the instrument from her lips, she placed it inside her enchanted sleeves. Reaching inside her sleeves again she squinted her eyes. With a pop, she pulled out her book of shadows.

Of course, when she stopped playing, Fluffy woke up. And when it's eyes opened and focused on Ame, it lunged.

Ace quickly intercepted it, stepping directly between it and Ame. Fluffy still attacked, not caring which human it got first.

"Stop." Ace told Fluffy. And Fluffy did.

After Ace pushed Fluffy over he rubbed his belly. Fluffy really like that. Finally, a good puppy.

And now Fluffy doesn't attack Ace. And if he attacked Ame, well, she would tell him not to. And she is very persuasive, especially with animals and her power controlling them.

Anyway, when Ame found her book she opened it directly to the middle of the book.

_Levitation_, she thought.

The book started flipping pages, until it stopped directly on that page. The book was strange like that. Even though it would obey only it's owner, it sometimes flipped to a certain page around certain people. Like whenever Ace tried to read it. Some pages turned into the magic speaking language, one of the only languages Ace doesn't understand. The only pages he could read are about demons, vampires, and their bases of spell craft.

'Levitation. The power of floating and flying objects and people. Iris's visualize themselves as floating, and when speed is needed, they must visualize wind moving past them. Also, using malachite, the stone of lightness, can help stabilize levitators, as well as levitate non-magic users.'

Then, in Ame's handwriting, she had written_ 'Wizards and witches make objects float with the keywords: Wingardium Leviosa. The wand movements involve a swish and flick.' _

'Iris's can float other people and objects with the same visualization. However, they must have a great deal of concentration to steady the receiver.'

_Right, _she thought. Walking straight past Ace and his 'puppy', she peered over the edge of the trap door.

_Wow,_ she thought, _that's dark and deep._ Suppressing a shudder, she began visualizing.

Silver hair floating, like a cloud, around her head. Black Hogwarts robes lifting up, winds swirling around her.

She could feel the winds around her. Her hair, a silver billow around her head, and--

Wait.

Malachite.

So much easier.

Ame began searching through her sleeves. She found the dull colored stone, a gripped it in her hand.

She pushed her own energy into the stone, where it morphed into a new energy.

_Just like the hematite with the unicorn, she thought._

This time, instead of pushing the energy to a different target, she pulled in.

The new energy made her feel very light. When it mingled with her own energy, it set a chain reaction, forming all malachite energy.

Like a rocket, Ame shot off the ground.

BAM!

Ame crashed into the ceiling, falling down immediately afterward. She empowered the malachite again, setting the stone aloft. She was now holding on to the malachite with her arm strength.

Ace watched her duel with the stone with interest.

"_Magic is unpredictable, Ame," he thought curtly. "Better to rely on physical strength."_

"_Well, why don't you just jump down yourself then?" came Ame's strained reply._

_"Okay, I will." _And with that said, he jumped into the trapdoor, leaving Ame, and a sad puppy behind.

_"Well, well," Ame thought. "How am I going to figure this stone out…?"_

Ame again empowered the stone, but tried a new tactic. She pushed the power out, like with the hematite, and cushioned herself with it.

When she tested the air around her, she found an air-like barrier. Carefully, she put one foot against this barrier. Finding it somewhat solid, she placed both feet on it to rest her arm. She moved the stone towards the ground, moving her bubble with her.

By now, she could hear frantic sword sounds from the trapdoor. Figuring Ace had found some trouble, she flew down to help.

When Ace had jumped down, he landed nimbley on a plant. Jumping to the side of the room, he looked for Harry, Ron, or Hermione. He couldn't see anyone, but he heard echoing footsteps from below.

_"I guess they somehow got under the plant. I guess I'll have to cut through it."_

Pulling his sword out of his sheath in one fluid movement, he concentrated on the blade. Feeling a connected pulse from it's core, he focused on that bond.

Ace acquired a small sense of weakness, as his energy transferred to the sword. And with the excess energy, the sword got really, really big. And with a running jump, he fell toward the giant plant.

Quick as he was, however, so was the plant. Devil's Snare, it's called. It had snuck a vine behind Ace, and when he leapt toward it, the vine attacked from behind.

Ace sensed the attack, and reversed directions. He spun around in midair and slashed the vine in half. He landed on the main plant and, feeling unsafe, rolled quickly to the side.

Four more vines were on the move. One struck the position where Ace had just dodged, while the other three went toward where Ace now stood.

One attacked Ace's face, another at the chest, the last two with the legs. The attacks weren't hard to deflect, just time consumming. Plus it seemed as if there were about 50,000 vines attacking him.

Continuing to slash, dodge, and move were quickly becoming old, and Ace didn't like to waste time. He continued to slash repeatedly, but in the brief moments he wasn't attacked, he slashed downward. At the heart of the plant.

When he had finally cut a hole in the base of the plant, he jumped through, down the hole.

But halfway through the plant convulsed, and tightened on him. The plants were all around him, crushing his bones. His yell was cut off when the plants convulsed again.

His sword had shrunk back to it's normal dimensions, and was trapped in front of his chest. If the plant pushed it closer, it would press against him, and slowly cut.

He felt Ame before he felt the plant loosen. He could barely move his head, but he managed to look up and see his sister in action.

She was mixing wizardry, witchcraft, and Iris powers very well. He could here her chanting some spell to keep the vines away from her, while focusing the malachite to keep afloat. Occasionally she would wave a hand and send waves of fire toward the plant.

Eventually, the plant withered away from both of the twins. Ace fell through his hole, landing nimbly. Ame landed next to him, putting the malachite into the sleeves of her black robe.

"Where to go now?" Ace asked.

Ame gave him a look that reminded him of Garnet, the look that she would give when he had just said something stupid. "Through the door," she said, pointing in front of her.

Following her long, narrow finger, he found a wide open door, that lead to a long corridor.

Hopping in front of her, he started down the corridor.

Amazingly enough, the hallway was clean. The grey stones that made the floor and walls were shiny, almost like someone had cleaned recently. There where no cobwebs, dirt, not even dust. The only odd thing was the sound of dripping water, and how the corridor sloped slightly downward.

After a few minutes they began to hear a strange sound, something clicking. They turned the corner, and found themselves in a large, brightly lit room.

The beating of wings was above them. Looking up, they discovered many glittering birds. But… they weren't birds.

They were keys….

Magically enchanted to fly.

How bizarre.

Never-the-less, they were there, and they were flying. Beating their wings to their hearts content.

Looking around the rest of the room, they found there was only one other door. Naturally, Ace being the impatient type, he ran to the door without a second's hesitation.

He didn't even bother to try with the door knob. He ran into the door with his shoulder.

But, like with the door in the Charms corridor, it threw him across the room.

Ame walked through the large room, and as Ace flew past her, she examined the flying objects.

"Hey Ace!" she yelled. "I think these flying things are the key to our problem."

Ace walked back in, looking as if nothing had happened. "How so?" he asked.

Ame looked at him impatiently. "No, literally." She said. She pointed up and said, "They are keys. Like to the door."

Ace looked up. "Righto, el capeton," he said, before jumping ten feet to the nearest key.

Once it was in his hand all the other keys turned, and wobbled violently. Then they flew at Ace, and by the time he reached the ground again, they were right next to him.

He threw the key at Ame, who shrieked but caught it. When the other keys came at her, she began a fervor of dancing.

After numerous cuts, she got quite fed up. Lifting her head and hands she shouted "Imobulious!"

And with that, the keys flew at a quite slower pace.

"Here," she shouted, throwing the key at Ace.

He caught it smoothly, despite its attempt to fly away. He and Ame easily walked to the door, while avoiding the slow moving keys.

Ace attempted to put the key in the keyhole, but it obviously didn't fit. Plus, the key was copper, while the handle and keyhole were silver.

He threw the key back into the air, and it began its slow attempt to fly away.

Ace and Ame began their search through the numerous amount of keys, to find the silver one they sought.

Fortunately, as there were many silver ones, the correct key was easy to point out. It was the exact same color as the handle, and its feathers were very, very rumpled.

They were quite relived that it was moving just as slowly as the other, but when they grabbed it, Ame's spell wore.

So Ame and Ace were forced to dodge painful cutting by the other keys as they tried to open the door. Ame tried another Immovable Charm, but it was ineffective.

Finally, they were able to open the rusty door. Running through, they evaded the keys that followed them. The few that did, Ace smacked like houseflies.

They found themselves in another corridor, practically exactly like the first they passed through. They walked for five minutes, or so, when they reached another heavy wooden door. Ame was starting to turn red, which was funny as she was so pale usually. She was huffing like she just walked miles.

"What's with you?" Ace asked.

Ame gave him one of her wry, What-do-you-think, no-nonsense looks. "I'm not some dark prince with endless energy. Spellcasting is a tiresome job."

They opened the wooden door cautiously. Ace had demon claws extracted, and Ame was already working on paralyses spells.

They found another large chamber with low lighting. They stepped forward to find pieces of rubble moving in the darkness. Ace, not caring whether their intentions were good or bad, jumped above them all.

Ten feet up, he preformed a demon attack.

"_Stele Slashcre!"_

He slashed downward, cuts moving through the air, like something out of an anime show. Of course, the stone figures didn't see it that way.

After Ace's little show of strength was done, Ame stepped forward. When she reached a sudden step up, the lights turned on.

To reveal a giant chess set.

And some destroyed, annoyed chess figures.

Within the next ten minutes, you could hear many yells, quite a few _Stele Slashcres_, and the falling of gravel.

Ame stood back, and watched the innocent chess pieces face the wrath of Ace.

What they failed to notice, however, was an unconscious Ron and a scared Hermione on the side of the room, underneath a pile of gravel.

Ace and Ame walked through another chamber, which involved a very smelly and very unconscious troll.

Which lead them to their newest predicament.

A puzzling potion problem and a riddle awaited them in the next room. Once they stepped inside, purple fire consumed the door behind them, and black fire on the door in front of them.

Ace, who was a great potion (poison) student, was not very good at most riddles. So it was Ame, who had acquired a magical migraine, to solve the problem.

"That vial to go that way, this vial to go back the way we came." She said.

"Well, it looks like there is only enough for one of us to go. Don't worry, Ame. It is my duty to save the world. I'll go." Ace said.

"Hey," Ame began. "Don't think that my head ache is going to allow you to go alone. Knowing you, you'll probably kill anyone in there, and destroy the stone. You need my brains to go with your brawn, and---."

She never got to finish her statement. Ace was lucky, as he had prepared a sleep spell before coming down here.

He drank the potion, which felt like ice, and tasted a lot like… water, cold water, and a hint of burnt pepper.

"Arrghh! Nasty!!! Ame, you said lets you go through the door, but you didn't say it tastes like…"

Ame moaned. "Right I better get going," Ace thought.

Ace walked through the fire. It kind of tickled. But Ace was in no mood for funnies, he was ready… he had never felt so ready. He heard voices and, abandoning all caution into the wind, he ran down the steps preparing for the ultimate evil. He came to the top of the stairs and noticed a few things in the blink of an eye. First there was some one yelling "THE STONE, GET THE STONE!" Another was Harry had just ducked down as Quirrell flew over him.

Right into Ace.

Ace went into auto-pilot, while he assessed the situation. After palming Quirrell in the chest, he noticed that Quirrell wasn't wearing his turban. And Ace saw the most hideous head ever, which is saying a lot considering his family history. It was like a hideous head that was like, gaping hideous nose, and huge teeth less mouth and just….hideous. It was like "Wow and I thought I was ugly. But you just….you know what I'm getting at."

Anyway, Ace was preparing to leap to Harry to help recover the stone and save the day, because honestly Ace thought "Who could take the stone away from him besides Ame?"

Ace was intercepted in his leap by Quirrell who had the same idea in mind. So Ace improvised; he drew his sword and stabbed Quirrell in the chest.

"Take that you stupid hoe," Ace shouted. And take it Quirrell did. He took it like a man, and said, "Ok, my turn!" as he grabbed Ace and flew them both head-first into a column. Yet Quirrell had saved himself by dropping off before hitting; Ace slammed in like a cannonball. "Well," he thought as he was flying at it, "at least I stabbed him."

Quirrell also had arranged for a special counter effect. When Ace hit the column, which was enchanted like every other wall, the column was very durable and very, very springy. Ace hit it and ricocheted off it and flew right back at Quirrell and was preparing to draw his sword and…. As Ace flew at Quirrell he noticed three things. Harry was creeping toward the door. Ace's sword wasn't in his scabbard, and he saw that his sword was in Quirrell's hand and his chest wound had healed. Ace stopped immediately about 15 feet away from Quirrell. He felt his neck and eye twitched just looking at Quirrell, once again he felt a hatred for Quirrell he never knew existed. His vision clouded over, he nearly collapsed but managed to keep consciousness.

"Not so tough without your sword are you," Quirrell taunted. "Prepare to die, boy!" he shouted. And Quirrell charged Ace, sword raised.

Ame awoke to the feeling, the feeling that made her wish that she couldn't feel what Ace was feeling. Unfortunately for Harry, he had just got to the door when Ame blew it open. As Harry flew, the Sorcerers Stone, which was in his hand, flew right toward Quirrell. It actually hit him in the head. When Ame noticed that, so did Quirrell and Harry. Ame and Quirrell's attention had shifted to the stone and Harry's had shifted to Ace.

Many things happened very quickly after that: first Harry yelled. Secondly Quirrell dove for the stone, while Ame did a summoning charm, Quirrell missed the stone, and then Quirrell started to scream and bleed.

During this entire thing, Ace's transformation had completed and Quirrell was about to die. Ace had Quirrell by the throat and clawing him all over. Blood sprayed everywhere and when some hit Ame's hair, she decided it was enough. She blew Ace across the room. When he tried to get to his sword without slipping in blood and Ame threw the sword to him.

Ace's eyes and hair and body went back to normal and then he collapsed in exhaustion. Ame collapsed from spell exhaustion and then slipped in blood and the stone fell onto Quirrell's chest. Harry dove for it, as the stone burst in a cloud of red light. Last thing Ame saw was Quirrell started to blister and Harry screaming and then there was blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Return to Dracula

White walls, comfy bed.

Where am I?

Ace woke with a start. Looking around, he saw a heavy vase, and held it up like a club. Rubbing his eyes clear of sleep, and a strange eye covering, he looked around for familiar surroundings.

Sighing, he silently berated himself. Naturally, if he had paid attention, he would have realized he was in the hospital wing.

Putting the vase down and standing to stretch his legs, he tried to peer through other bed curtains to find Ame.

Once he had gained his balance, he walked over to the nearest bed, to find Harry. His lightning scar actually looked like it was glowing, but it was probably only a trick of the light.

He walked over to the other beds, but couldn't find Ame. He jumped, and picked up another flower pot when the door opened.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, carrying a box of potions. She didn't look at all surprised to see Ace standing with a flower pot, practically naked.

"Morning," she said. Balancing the box in one hand, she pointed to a chair with her free hand. "Some of your clothes are right there. You can go, once you've dressed and I've evaluated your wounds."

Barely after Ace had finished dressing, Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Headmaster," Ace exclaimed. "Did we win? Quirrell died, didn't he? If he didn't, I could easily finish the job. It wouldn't be a problem, just tell me where he is, and give me my sword…" Ace looked hopefully over at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was giving him an amused look. "I'm afraid to say, for numerous reasons, that Quirrell is already dead." Dumbledore gave Ace a wry look, when Ace looked offended. "You shouldn't look so put out. If Ame heard you talking about killing a professor, she would be attacking you, wouldn't she?"

"As well she should," a new voice said.

Snape walked into the hospital wing. Ace rolled his eyes, put on a really big fake smile, and turned to Snape.

"Of course she should, Professor," he said with false cheer. "After all, it must have taken years to acquire the knowledge you all have." Turning back to Dumbledore Ace said, "Have a nice summer, Headmaster." And when he turned back to Snape he said, "And to you, Professor."

As he walked out the Hospital Wing, he let his false cheer fade. He wanted to find Ame, and finish out this school year. He was looking forward to a fun summer at his dad's.

He found under her favorite tree, the weeping willow that overlooked the west part of the lake.

She was reviewing her exam scores, with a scowl on her face.

"You know what, Ace?" she asked, without turning around. "My Herbology exam grade wasn't as good as it should have been. I need to start working on school work, instead of Iris powers. Those are too hard to control anyway. They get too dangerous when my feelings are out of tap." She looked up sadly. "I almost hurt someone with those powers in the Stone ordeal. I got angry, and almost lost control." She looked away. "I don't want that to happen again."

Ace didn't really know how to handle Ame. She was usually calm and… fine. But when she got into an emotional state, such as anger, sadness, or anything, it was their mother who could bring her around. But she wasn't around.

"Hey," Ace said, sitting down next to her. "Tell you what," he said, "how about I help you train this summer at dads."

She looked over happily. "Sure… why not. But I have to do homework first. Do you know how much we have. I mean, seriously, it's called summer _vacation_ for a reason. We've got a Transfiguration essay, a Potions essay, with a potion to go with it; we've got that history report, three inches long over next years syllabus, plus we've got to summarize…."

Ace let her rattle on, before jumping up and attacking her with a willow branch.

Amazingly enough, Gryffindor won the house cup. It seems that Dumbledore felt (righteously) that Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ame, and Ace deserved credit for their deeds against Quirrell. Neville got his first group of points for trying to stop them. How Dumbledore found out about that, was beyond the imagination of everyone.

After the last day of the term, it was the day to go home. Ame still hadn't packed, and when Ace offered to help, she told him to re-do his own.

Finally, almost late, the twins ran over to the Hogwarts Express, leaving their trunks in the entrance hall to be boarded later. Strangely enough, when they got into their compartment with Harry and the others, their trunks were already there.

When they sat down, the train jumped into action.

"I told you we were late," Ace said.

"Nonsense," was Ame's reply. "We were punctually on time."

For the rest of the train ride, an estimated six hours, they played Exploding Snap (Harry, Ron, and Ace), practiced magic (Hermione, Ame, Harry, Ron, and Ace), or worked on homework (Ame and Hermione).

"You girls are so fussy," Ron began. "Term, technically, hasn't ended yet, and you're already working on the summer homework."

"Well, I don't want to get bogged down," Hermione replied.

"And I plan on challenging Hermione's 'best studentness'." Ame said.

"And I plan on getting Ame to do it!" Ace yelled.

Ame glared, while the other three smiled, behind upraised hands.

Amazingly, when the train stopped, it threw everyone on the floor. Except Ace. As usual.

To Ace's and Ame's pleasure, they were allowing students to do magic over the holidays. A new rule was being told around the school.

"Use for school training and emergencies. Be _extremely _careful, especially around Muggles."

When they all dragged their things out, everyone started looking for their families.

Since it was daylight, the twins didn't plan on seeing Dracula. They supposed they would wait until dark.

They did, however, see the entire Weasley family, excluding Bill and Charlie, who were away for their jobs.

"Well," Ron began, "see you next year. Harry, try to come see us this summer, 'cause Mum and Dad said you could stay. Bye."

The twins also got to see the Dursley's, which included Harry's cousin, aunt, and uncle. Ace delighted in giving them a smile, extra toothy and seeing the fat cousin shudder.

"They don't look pleasant," Ame said to Harry.

"That's because they _aren't_ pleasant."

"Well, at least you can look forward to a good birthday." Ame smiled, "I'm going to make sure you get a very good present."

"Have a good summer, Harry."

"Later, Harry!"

"Bye guys."  
They tried to find Hermione's parents, but they weren't able.

"They're dentists… I'm sure they had an appointment and are on their way. Well, have a good summer."

"You too!"

"Owl me sometime!"

"Well," Ame said, returning next to Ace by the stone column. "What now?"

"We wait. And we watch the show." He pointed, to where Draco Malfoy was meeting his father.

"Yes father," they overheard him. "That was Hermione Granger, the mud-blood I've told you about. And you know the Weasleys. That one was the one in my year. And that was Harry Potter. The cockroach that he is."

"And those two?" a quick and barely noticeable nod in their directions, Lucius Malfoy addressed his son.

"Oh, those two. There the Hyabuso twins. The girl is a lot like the mud-blood, and the boy is a lot like Crabbe and Goyle. Stupid, but strong."

Ame turned to look at Ace, wondering how he would re-act at the comment. But he hadn't heard at all. He was staring at a far out place, where he knew their father was waiting.

"Are you sure father gave you a message?"

Ace didn't bother answering.

Ace and Ame had left the train station two hours ago. He had been leading them down street after street, until they reached the city borders to forest.

"Here we are," he stated, and leaped into the woods.

Ame sighed. Woods were not her element. But, then she smiled.

A wolf moaned from the woods, and Ace padded out.

Ame reached for a part of her, a part filled with Faith. And with that, the unicorn and the wolf raced through the woods.

Trees blurring past, neither cared, one racing with the other following.

Ace knew they were close, but when he reached a clearing, intending to beat Ame to the other side, he was surprised when he ran headfirst—

Into a brick wall. He instantly lost control of his wolf shape. He rubbed his head, even though the wolf part had taken the pain.

Looking around, he instantly noticed he wasn't in the woods, but in a castle courtyard. In a castle that floated. His fathers' castle.

Ame stood next to the courtyard fountain. Still in unicorn form, she made an imposing picture, which reminded Ace of a tapestry he once saw.  
And behind her, Ace saw a zombie.

Zombies aren't particularly difficult to defeat. They are weak against physical and magical attacks. They are surviving creatures for one reason. They travel in groups.

Ace transformed into a wolf, and with a vicious snarl, he leapt over Ame and tackled the monster.

He heard more of them rise from ground, and he heard hoof beats on the cobble stones. Turning, he saw Ame impale one on her horn, and it shattered into dust.

_Ame!_ Ace cried in their mind to mind link. _Use the horns magic! It will kill them faster._

Ame gave him a unicorn look that didn't express any feeling. But her horn started to glow, and the air began to hiss with static energy. It suddenly dissipated, and Ame shot a lightning bolt at the zombies.

The air made a loud boom, and the zombies were reduced to dust.

Dust fell down the large courtyard, as the thunder boom echoed around the castle.

Ace and Ame kept on a unique guard, not wandering far from courtyard. They encountered many groups of zombies, and Ace fought them off most of the time.

Ame meditated, trying to harness her powers more than usual. She was in complete control of her unicorn powers, although she didn't know what kind they were. She was worried about her human powers, and her human emotions.

When she felt calm enough, and controlled enough, she felt she needed to try to stop the interruptions.

"Ace, if I were going to make a barrier, would you rather me try to do it with unicorn magic, or my human powers."

Ace was silent for a moment, but he replied "Since you're worried about controlling your powers, and you don't know your unicorn powers, might as well try unicorn first."

Well, Ame didn't know if that was in her potential. Faith had originally said that her powers depended on her character. Was protection part of her magical make-up?

She transformed into a unicorn, which was easy to watch as fog covered her morphing body. As a unicorn, she concentrated on her horn. It began to glow. Static electricity began to form again.

Gasping, she released her focus. The static stopped, and her horn stopped glowing.

She knew she should try again, but she didn't want to release a lightning and risk hurting Ace.

She started to form a barrier in her mind; it would be… protective, offensive, and pretty.

Holding the image in her mind, she began to concentrate harder on it, and focusing on her horn.

With the remaining senses, she could feel the horn light up, and start attracting static.

Ace, meanwhile, had moved behind Ame, where the lightning wasn't running up and down her horn.

Ame thought she had created another lightning bolt, so when she released it, thinking it would harmlessly strike the nearby wall, she was surprised when she didn't hear thunder.

But instead the sound of crackling.

Opening her eyes and transforming into human, she landed on the ground with a little plump. She gazed in wonder at the creation she had made.

It was a lightning wall that fit all of her requirements. It would stop any zombies, as lightning would hurt them, and it was very pretty to watch the lightning run up and down the imaginary wall.

She smiled and looked over to Ace.

He was still in wolf form, and grinned a wolf smile at her, before rolling into a ball, and curling up to sleep.

Smiling slightly, Ame did the same. 

Ame and Ace awoke in the morning.

But it didn't seem like morning. It was still dark in the sky.  
"Any guesses to why it's still dark, Ame?" Ace asked.

"I would guess that a powerful magic user lives at the castle," she said, after pondering a moment. "I would assume he cast a perpetual darkness spell. After all, the king of vampires would need darkness. Only part vampires, like you Ace, can live in sunlight.

"Of course, this doesn't stop vampires from trying to create you.

"Vampires have been trying for years to rape mortals to have a half-child. Unfortunately for them…" Ace began to tune Ame out, for she often went into lapses of information disposal. He began to probe the lightning shield, to find an exit.

After Ame had stopped talking to herself, Ace approached her about the shield.  
"How should we bring it down?" he asked her.   
Ame began to pace in front of the shield

She reached into her sleeves (she still wore her Hogwarts robes, even when she's not in school) and pulled out her book of shadows.

"Shields" she told the book.  
The book pages turned quickly, like a powerful wind had gone by. The book stopped, and Ame began to scan, using her finger as a guide.

After reading for several minutes Ame looked up at Ace. She shrugged.  
Ace sighed. "I'd rather not do anything drastic." He sat down. "Try anything you want."

"Well, I do know something that might work."

Ame began to walk towards the shield, when she transformed into her unicorn form. She back up towards the shield, and ran in the opposite direction, jumping through the shield.

Ace ran over to where Ame had jumped through. She hadn't left a hole or anything he could use. He assumed he would use his own abilities to get out now. So when he pulled his hands out of his over robe, and performed the same demon attack that he used against McGonagall's chess set.

"_Stele Slashcre!"_ he yelled.

_BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!!!!! _

As Ace had hoped, his claw attacks hit the shield dead on. But, apparently the shield reflected most demon attacks. So his slashes hit the shield and reflected.

Ace spent the next half hour dodging them in the barrier. Because Ace put so much power into the attack, they lasted a long time.

Ace was panting inside the shield when it suddenly disappeared.

He looked around to see Ame standing near the fountain.

"What happened?" he asked her, after walking over.

"I figured out how to take down the shield. But it took a while, because I had some annoying people bother me." She pointed behind her, where dusty bodies of zombies lay.

They both shrugged and went through the only open door; into the castle.

Both of them, well, Ace really, went inside. Ame just let him pass, knowing that he would attack anything that was in their way.

Once Ace was inside, he reached a long black corridor, with large heavy windows looking outside into a new courtyard.

He began to stealthily walk down the hallway, hoping he could pass unscented. Unfortunately for him, and Ame, the lights turn on after five or six steps, and zombies began to rise.

Sighing, Ace pulled out his sword, and began slashing away.

The zombies were easy challenges, having no defense or offense system. Ace could easily slice them in half without them getting anywhere near him. Ame could have beaten them in sword play.

Anyway, there was finally some variety. A giant wolf stood in the corridor. When Ace began to approach, it began to growl. But the growl was cut short when Ace jumped forward and cut the wolf in half.

The wolf howled and burst into flame.

"Wargs," Ame said. She walked up behind Ace, and said "Weak fire creatures."

When more zombies began to appear, they both sighed. Ace put away his sword, because he felt it was too easy. Ame put away her book, and settled down for some martial combat.

As a fighter, Ame didn't have the strength or the speed needed, but she knew some pretty good moves, learned from Ace.

But as a witch, Ame was very talented, and the powerful magicks she welds kept her body in physical shape. They also made her stronger than any normal mortal.

Ace and Ame fought hand-to-hand with the monsters, slowly making their way down the corridor. After a while, they reached a staircase that led into a new room. Tired of fighting zombies, they rushed through the door.

When they reached the new room, it looked like an underground cavern, but there were lit candles and torches. Directly in front of them, there was a large gap, where the opposite side had a staircase leading down. Behind the staircase, was a large block of stone that blocked the passage, with the exception of a narrow gap above it.

Bats flew down from the ceiling, and flew over their heads. The twins just ducked, and the bats flew away.

Ame heard running water from the gap, so she jumped across the gap, and landed halfway down the stairs.

Turning, she saw a horrible sight.

Beneath this level, was a platform, where you would be at the bottom the area. And there were periodical gaps in the floor, which led to ponds, but the ponds were obviously very deep.

The ponds were inhabited by mermen.

But they obviously weren't mermen, because they were horribly wrong. They would frolic about, looking like they had no mental capacity. Some of them, orange ones, could spit fire. Others did back flips, or they performed various slides.

Ame was horrified. What could cause these creatures?

One of them turned and saw her. Shrieking in a foreign tongue, the first one dived back into the water. All of the others did the same.

By the time Ame recovered, Ace slid down the staircase.

"What's up? I heard some shrieks."

Ace turned, and slipped on the slippery platform.

Ame gasped but need not have worried. Ace landed perfectly on the floor, crouched on the floor.

Mermen shot out of the water. Purple and red ones surrounded Ace, while orange fire-breathers held their breath behind.

"_Stele Slashcre_!"

"_Glacius!"_

Ace slashed most of the mermen into pieces, while Ame froze many orange ones. Ace whirled around the merman, avoiding Ames' freeze ray. Numerous times, Ace got hit by frozen fire, that the mermen spit and Ame froze.

After a few brief moments of fighting, Ace and Ame were alone.

"Let's go."

Ame was officially in panic mode. She didn't know what kind of creatures lived in the castle, and she didn't particularly care. She just wanted to find a space that was safe.

Ace was officially in brother mode. He had to make sure Ame didn't lose control and destroy something.

Upon leaving the merman room, they reached another long and tiresome corridor. Zombies and Wargs patrolled.

Ame ran right through them.

The ones that didn't get rammed into walls burst into flames.

Ame ran through the door to trip right over a ledge, and land in a courtyard. She got up to keep running, but there was someone floating above her.

Death.

The bad-man himself. The figure of darkness and mystery.

Ace walked through and was not pleased to find Ame under Deaths shadowy glare.

When he walked forward to tell about it, Death spoke first.

"Greetings and good fortune," Death said. "I have messages from your father." Death coughed and began to recite:

"Your father, King of Vampires, decrees that his only daughter Amethyst and his second son Alucard will further their training on their visits to his castle. They will do it separately and under the guidance of numerous councilors. Ame will go with the Master Librarian and me to learn powers over Iris's and emotions. Ace will travel through the castle, to acquire new weapons and learn their techniques."

Death threw Ace a card. "The library is the only place in the castle where you may do your homework, or where you may cast Hogwarts magic. Dracula demands you complete your homework before pursuing training."

Death pulled out a library card, threw it up, and the world turned very bright.

Six grueling days later, Ace struggled with all his homework. Curse homework! Ace thought. I could be out killing zombies or something, but _no_, Death said homework first. He shot Death a glare. Ame and Death were having some physiological magical 'who gives a crap' discussion.

Wishing he could copy Ame but not wanting to ask her, Ace just stared at all his essays. Potions was easy. He already did the essay and the potion. It was a standard poison. The essay was some-what difficult but Snape would probably give Ame an 'F' for one of her perfect essays. Charms and Transfiguration were hard though. Stupid essays.

"Hey," Ame said, "you're still working on that? I finished all my extra credit stuff two hours ago. All you finished was potions! Hah."

After Death pulled Ace off Ame and simmered her down, Ame left to explore. The Master Librarian came over and helped Ace finish, then showed him the fighting books, gave him a short sword to practice, and left Ace in peace.

Ace stayed in the Library for 2 weeks mastering fighting techniques with any weapons he could find or steal. He stole most of them from the combat book. The books were actually monsters that had to be killed in order to be read. Their attack consisted of shooting out random weapons at you, so he wasn't really stealing them. But, oh well.

He mastered many weapons such as: short sword, long sword, spear, short and long, halberd, broadsword, cutlass, bastard sword, wooden sword, wooden staff, and metal staff. The term mastered meant he could use each proficiently, as well as one or more techniques with them.

He could use one technique on a variety of different weapons. They might be more or less powerful or they might have different ranges but it was mainly trial and error. With one technique "Quick Slash", he learned on the short sword, when he did it with a long sword it wasn't as fast but more powerful. Same for Bastard Sword and Broadsword. So, it was pretty much the lighter weapon was faster but the heavier weapon was stronger. But it was different with demon attacks. Ace had learned many new and stronger demon and vampire techniques.

Ace had learned summon spirit, which summoned a spirit that attacked anything Ace deemed. The spirit could only attack it once or twice before disappearing. The Master Librarian had hinted at a stronger version of the spell, but whenever Ace asked about it, he smiled and teleported to a different part of the library.

The library itself was an awesome place. It had three levels, each with subsections of books. Ace, who wasn't much of a reader, wouldn't mind staying there for a few weeks.

But he had spent enough time in the library. When he was exploring one day, the Librarian walked out of the wall.

"Good day, Alucard," he said. He handed Ace a piece of parchment. "This is a basic map of the castle." He also handed Ace a library card. "This is a library card. Use the card to teleport to my office."

He turned to go. "You are to explore from here to the red dot on the map today. If you don't reach there, you must do it tomorrow. You have daily objectives on the back of the map." He disappeared behind a bookshelf.

Ace turned over the map. It read:

Reach the Scorpion Teleportor by sunset.

Activate the teleportor.

Return to the library and learn techniques of the Morningstar.

Ace looked at the map, and headed toward the exit marked.

Ame had been exploring by herself for two days. She hadn't cast one spell since she left the library.

"_Now is a test of addiction and physical prowess. Are you addicted to magic? Can you survive without it?"_

Death and the Librarian made it very clear about what happened to sorcerers who became addicted to magick. After consuming so much power, and expending it, it eventually consumed them. Or it found more unique means of exiting the body.

So Ame hadn't cast a single spell. She and Death had been working on her magic, and they had discovered traces of magic on her physical layout. Hence, she was stronger, faster, and more agile just because her magicks were.

She had gone up the castle from the library, hoping the enemies she would face would be easier.

But she was a little lost.

She had faced all kinds of creatures and eventually found the Scorpion teleportor. Amazingly, she barely beat Ace there. She walked inside and practically collapsed on the platform. It rose, and after a bright light she found herself in the Goat teleportor room.

She ran down a hallway and into a room of stairs. She fought a Spectral Sword, which gave her many cuts. She ventured into the Coliseum, and soon left. They were holding a competition and some… well; quite a lot of them were hungry.

She exited the coliseum a different way than she had entered. When she ran down a corridor in Orlox's Quarters, being chased by a were-beast, she fell down a tunnel and landed in the Clock Room, which was part of the Marble Gallery.

Looking up, she saw the were-beast jump down the tunnel when a statue closed the gap. She could vaguely hear its howls through the statue.

Sighing, Ame pulled out her enchanted map. She was supposed to reach the entrance hall without using magic, but her map only told her where she had been. But she knew the entrance hall was down and left. So she picked a direction and started walking.

Finding the Scorpion Teleportor was a breeze for Ace. The red dot on the map was directly above the library's exit. All he had to do was travel up the stairs of the Outer Wall to reach it.

Once he found a door with the Scorpion emblem, he opened it to find a customary hallway, which was found through-out the castle, used to signify a new section.

However, activating the teleportor was something Ace had no idea about doing.

The teleportor room consists of a portal, an elevator to the portal, and figures around the portal to signify the section of the castle.

Ace could easily jump through the portal, but it wouldn't work without the platform elevator. Ace naturally stepped on the platform, hoping it would activate itself, but his try was unsuccessful.

He crawled under the platform and tried to push it up, but it also didn't work.

He attacked the figures on the wall, he attacked the platform, and he even cast a few spells.

Nothing he tried worked.

Eventually he sat down on the platform, to ponder and to recuperate spell energy. So, he was really surprised when the elevator lifted him up to the portal and through him inside.

After a bright flash of light, Ace found himself in the Scorpion teleportor room again. He guessed that because he had not yet activated other teleportors, the Scorpion teleportor had no place to take him.

He also guessed the extra weight of him sitting down had great effect on the activation.

Pulling out his map to review his objectives, he decided to go to the library without using the card, considering the short distance.

Ame had gotten extremely tired. After wondering through the Marble Gallery, Ame had finally found a safe haven. These places were spread through-out the castle, and were referred as 'Red Rooms'. The Red Rooms were some of the only rooms with spells to prevent enemies, like teleportors.

She used this room to get some well deserved rest, after her hard ordeal throughout the past two days.

Ace and Ame had been in the castle for a month now, and Ame teleported back to the library.

"Just reach the Entrance Hall, Ame?" Ace asked from the side of the room.

"Yes, and we need to find Harry a good birthday present! He must be miserable at the dreadful Dursley's."

Ace and Ame spent the next few hours scanning books in the library, hoping to find a good present. At last, in a book called _Beatus Natalis,_ they found a gift perfect for Harry. A magic box, when opened, released its own birthday party!

Now they had to get it out of the book. Ame, back in the library, could now transfigure it into existence.

Coughing, Ame recited:

_From the powers of this book,_

_From the image must be took,_

_This birthday gift of friends beyond!_

_By the powers of the great library_

_So mote it be!_

The box appeared on the library table.

"Wow!" Ace exclaimed. "Can you do that on any book?"

Ame smiled at him. "Not every book. And not everywhere either. In this library alone and only books stamped on this side."

Ace grimaced, because the stamp on that book wasn't on any weapon books.

Ame grieved over proper wrapping, but Ace assured her that Harry would not want to work at opening a present. And because they had no owl to send the present, they worked on more magical means.

"Ready?" Ame asked Ace.

"Ready," he replied. Both taking a deep breath, they pointed at the box, and chanted:

_To our friend, we send this._

_We hope it brings him happiness._

_With love and shine,_

_Presence divine,_

_To Harry.  
From Ame and Ace._

"Yes, Ace, I already know the incantation was stupid. But that was the only spell I could find that included the peoples names, and I didn't want to leave that out." She sighed. "I can't believe I lowered myself to use that spell…."

After that, the twins began to train again.

Yet, little did the twins know, Harry's summer had been drastically different than anyone expected.

A week after they sent his present, they received a letter from him. It read:

_Hyabuso Twins,_

_I hope your summer has been good thus far, and I hope Hedwig will be able to deliver this letter, as I don't know where your father lives._

_My summer has been devastating. I was at the Dursley's for the first month, and a little house elf named Dobby caused quite a lot of trouble. I got locked in my room, and a letter came about using magic unjustly. Stupid house elf got me in trouble. _

_Anyway, Ron, Fred, and George all rescued me, and now I'm at the Weasley's. _

_Thank you for the great gift. Fred and George are wondering where you ever got it._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Are you going shopping at Diagon Alley soon? We're meeting Hermione there next Wednesday. Don't forget your list, or that we have to be back at school on September 1__st_

Ace and Ame went to ask the Librarian about going to meet their friends.

"Ahh, of course you have friends… what were we thinking keeping you cut off like this? I will supply you with your Gringotts keys, and Floo Powder to make the journey."

Both Ace and Ame began to talk at once. "Oh, Floo powder!" squealed Ame. "Gringott's key! We have a vault!?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Yes, yes,'' the Librarian answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Shopping With Friends

On Wednesday, Ace and Ame braced themselves in front of the roaring fire.

"Floo powder is a unique blend of herbs, well," the Master Librarian said, "it doesn't really matter. All that matters, is it will get you to Diagon Alley."

"Here are your keys." He handed both the twins identical keys, and a bag full of Floo powder.

"I expect you both back by sunset, and no trouble causing." He glared at Ace. "Don't make a scene and cause Death to come bail you out." And with that said, he walked into his office.

Both Ace and Ame glanced at the fire, then each other. "Who's first?" Ame asked.

Ace didn't answer, but just threw his Floo Powder into the flames. The roaring red fire became a roaring green fire. He jumped into the flames and crouched around, stirring the fire. Standing up, he said to the flames "Leaky Cauldron."

With a roar, the flames flew above his head, and with a 'Whoose' Ace fell down a long tunnel.

With a deep breath, Ame followed.

Traveling through the fire was interesting. The travelers felt like they were going down a large drain, and seemed to be spinning very fast. The roar was deafening, and the green flames were very sickening to watch.

Spinning faster and faster, Ame acquired dust and bruises, from where her arms hit other fire grates.

She fell forward suddenly and the roaring stopped.

Someone caught her, and put her on her feet. She opened her eyes to see Ace next to her.

Her first glimpse at the Leaky Cauldron was surprising. It was somewhat clean, and witches and warlocks were all around. Some were working, some were eating, and some were reading. Yet, Ame and Ace were left alone, and they saw no one they recognized.

Walking out the back door to the brick courtyard was quick. Of course, Ace found the entrance to Diagon Alley by accident the first time. Ame however, knew how to open the entrance.

"All you have to do is poke this brick here." She told Ace.

Almost magically, well—completely magically, the entrance began to open for the twins.

They walked all along the street, examining the store's window items, always heading towards Gringotts.

When they reached the huge bank, they ignored the counters and goblins and walked straight into the banking area. They didn't bother with a Gringott's cart either, but instead walked to vault number 12.

Naturally, the Lord of Vampires, who has been living as long as there is to live, had one of the earliest vaults.

Reaching the giant door, the twins knocked. The keyholes appeared with a faint light. Both twins placed in their key and synchronized turning them.

The massive door opened with a mighty screech, like no one had opened it in a long while. And once the light hit inside, the twins were speechless.

Not only were there millions of wizarding coins, there was Muggle money of all kinds, and chunks of silver and gold. The money empire before them was limitless, because that was only one part of the vault.

Of the three total rooms in the vault, one entire room (which is 100 yards by 100 yards) was entirely filled with Galleons. The other rooms were mixes of gold, silver, Sickles, Knots, and various types of Muggle money.

Once the twins money bags were filled, which is saying a lot as the bags were enchanted to carry more than possible, the twins left the vault.

Inside Gringotts massive courtroom, they found the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione breaking up the group. Ace and Ame ran over to join them.

"Hey, everybody!" Ame called to the group.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all looked pleased to see them.

Ace and Ame met Arthur and Molly Weasley, as well as the Grangers, who were Hermione's parents.

The group spilt up, with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ame all in a group. Ace went with Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and her only daughter Ginny, who was also starting at Hogwarts, went to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley and the Grangers went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Percy went off, but no one really cared where he went.

Ame, typically, raced for the bookstore, but was dragged into a supply store. Harry bought all of them ice cream, and Ame bought the group… another scoop of ice cream.

They waked past Quality Quidditch Supplies were Ron gawked at a full set of Chudley Cannon (his favorite team) robes. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, Ace and Lee Jordan, who were stoking up on their prank items. And in a little off-beat junk store, they found Percy, reading a deeply boring book called _Prefects Who Gained Power._

"_A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers,"_ Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating…."

"Go away," Percy snapped.

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out… He wants to be Minister of Magic…." Ron told the group in an undertone as they left the store.

After doing another hour of shopping, Ame was begging them to meet everyone else in the bookstore. She was looking forward to the booklist for the next school year. As extensive as the libraries were, at school or at home, it was hard to find anything of use without help.

When they reached the area around the store, they found a large crowd jostling outside, trying to get in. The reason for the crowd was quickly explained, by a large banner above the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

_MAGICAL ME_

today at 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written the entire booklist, practically!"

"Really?" Ame asked. She pulled out her own list:

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Hmm… all of these seem to be about Defense against the Dark Arts," Ame stated. "What about the potion books, or advanced transfiguration books?"

The crowd outside and inside the store all seemed to be around Mrs. Weasley's age. They were all being directed by a severely hassled looking wizard.

"Ladies, ladies… calmly, please… mind the books, now… don't push there."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ame all grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_, and then sneaked up the line to where everyone else was standing.

Ame went over to Ace instead, who was waiting around a different bookcase.

"Hey," she greeted, "are you doing okay?"

"Yea," he answered, "but this place is annoying me. All these people are fawning over a flea-brained, stupid, little, sissy-man who doesn't know what he's talking about. Have you looked at his books?" He pulled up _Traveling with Trolls_, where Lockhart's face was smiling as big as it could on the cover. "These books are a load of rubbish. Even one as stupid as me could figure that out."

Ame and Ace looked down the long line, where they heard Harry's name shouted, and photography smoke swirled around the corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the twins heard a man say, "what and extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography--- which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge." The star-struck crowd applauded. "He had _no idea_," then man continued, who the twins now realized must have been Gilderoy Lockhart, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Ace groaned, while the crowd cheered idiotically.

"So that's why all of his books are on the list. This class better not be worse that Quirrell's."

They began to walk towards the edge of the room, where Harry and Ginny were. But then they saw a much more interesting character confront them. It was Draco Malfoy. Ace grinned wolfishly in pleasure.

Naturally Draco was blabbering about Harry being too famous to be in a bookstore. Ace raised an eyebrow when Ginny stood up for him.

Ame was already walking over to Harry and Ginny when Draco noticed them.

"Ah," he exclaimed, "the Hyabusos… who are also not worth my time."

"Get over yourself," Ame told him while walking by. "We're all better than you anyway."

"Not really," he said in a lofty tone. "I am pure-blood, and deserve respect from Mud-bloods like you."

Everyone gasped at his words, especially Hermione.

Ace walked past Malfoy next. "You don't know anything. You don't know who Ame and I are, nor have you done anything to deserve our respect. If you'd get your head out of your arse, you'd be respecting us."

Malfoy shook his head, as if shaking away Ace's comment. "Me? Respect you? What have you done worth respecting?"

Ron spoke up. "Well, all of us went through the Sorcerer's Stone ordeal last year, while you were asleep."

The group snickered at Malfoy's slight blush.

Malfoy was about to reply when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, well… what are you doing, Draco?"

Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, stood behind his son, gazing at the group. He wore the exact same sneer that Draco did.

Draco looked up at his father. "I'm practicing on being better than people like this." He waved around the store.

Ace stepped forward to say something, but he stopped when he heard the voice beside him.

"Children, what are you doing?" Mr. Weasley yelled through the crowd. "Let's go outside, it's much too crowded in here."

"Ah, Arthur Weasley," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "Surprise seeing you here. I thought that all the new raids at the Ministry would be keeping you busy."

Lucius looked into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a worn copy of_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. He looked at Mr. Weasley, with a gleam in his eye. "I thought they might be paying you overtime, but I seem to be wrong. What is the point of being a disgrace to the name of a wizard if they don't pay you for it?"

Draco sneered at Ron, who had turned beet red at the comment. Mr. Weasley had also acquired a strange hue to his skin.

"We have a very different idea to what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said, gaze straying over the where the Grangers were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley—I thought your family could go no lower ---"

There was a thud as books went everywhere and Ginny's cauldron fell over. Mr. Weasley had knocked it over when he pushed Mr. Malfoy into the bookshelf. Everyone got battered with heavy, _heavy_ spell-books. One hit Ame on the head, and she scowled at Draco, who, in Ame's opinion, had started the entire thing.

The fight was attracting a lot of attention. People were turning at the fall of the books, Molly's screams at Arthur, and the Weasley twins yelling, "Get 'em, dad!" The assistant ran forward to try and stop the disorder, but all the chaos ended when a heaving voice broke through.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up –"

Hagrid had just entered the store, and practically threw Mr. Malfoy into a different bookshelf.

Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had a black eye from some heavy tome hitting him. He was still holding Ginny's book, to everyone's surprise.

Voice dripping with malice, he thrust it at Ginny. "Here, girl," he snarled. "It's the best your father can give you---."

Pulling Draco out of a pile of books, he swept out of the shop.

"Rotten blood," Hagrid muttered, while lifting Mr. Weasley off the ground, in attempt to straighten his robes. "Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur. Rotten to the core, the entire family—especially the younger; I'd know—thing was at my school."

The entire group was walking to the Leaking Cauldron. Molly was berating Arthur on such behavior, while their twins exclaimed Gilderoy Lockhart claimed it was publicity. The Grangers were shaking like leaves, yet Hermione looked only a little pale. Harry look entirely fine, and Ron and Ginny were beginning to regain normal face color.

Ace was amused by the situation, but he was not amused by Ames' expression. She looked like nothing had happened, yet her hair was deranged and she had a gleam in her eye.

He looked ahead, but sent her a silent mind-thought.

"_You okay?" he asked her._

She barely moved her head, yet he felt as if she looked at him. "_I'm fine," she replied. "But Draco… he won't be. He has worn out my good nature."_

Ace was no longer worried about his sister's look. In fact, he was enjoying the thoughts of what he and Ame would do to Draco Malfoy.

The twins returned to the castle via Floo Powder. They promised to meet the group at King's Cross Station for the train ride.They headed towards the library. The Master Librarian approached them.

"So," he began, "we have until September to finish up here."

He looked over them.

"So little time with too much to do," he muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so this is the Fanfiction that my twin and I have been writing for, like, three years.  
It sucks.  
Particularly the early stuff that we wrote three years ago, when we were starting high school, or something. So, we obviously weren't smart enough to know grammar or the basics of the english language at all, seeing as education is dying in America.  
Anyways, ignore the rant.  
So, I'm sorry if the story is crap, because I was 13 when I wrote it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Or anything about Hogwarts or the magical world. Don't own Castlevania, Symphony of the Night. Own Ame, and Garnet, and all their wacky crap, but don't technically own Alucard/Ace, as he is based off Alucard in SotN. So... anything that we didn't borrow, we own, okay?

Wonderful. Now here's the story.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Oh September

On the morning of September 1, the Hyabuso twins reached Kings Cross at half past ten. They turned and smiled at the Master Librarian, who was chaperoning them.

The Master Librarian eyed them accusingly and, shaking his finger, told them to behave at school.

After his lecture, he walked the corner and disappeared.

By then, the twins had shrugged off his lecture, and started looking for the train station platform.

Of course, as they had teleported to the school last year, they had no idea how to reach the platform apon finding it.

When they did find it, between gates 10 and 11, they scrutinized their next plan of action. They spoke mind to mind, as the conversation would be strange to normal Muggles.

_That's obviously the platform, Ame observed, because any wizard could see the wizardry in place._

_No, Ace told Ame, _normal _wizards couldn't see the wizardry. You and I are hardly normal._

Ame glared at him. S_hut up, please._

_But how to get on is the question, Ace laughingly stated._

The twins walked towards the wall concealing the portal, Ace carrying their trunks with ease.

When Ame reached the wall, she carefully traced the bricks with her finger. After a few moments, she poked the wall.

Her hand went through.

And so did the rest of her.

Ace followed, still carrying two trunks, not bothering to be subtle about his entrance into the train station.

Ahead of the twins was the Hogwarts Express, a large scarlet train, which took Hogwarts students to Hogsmede. Numerous students were already boarding, and lugging their trunks into compartments.

Ame and Ace headed towards the back of the train, where they were supposed to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Surprisingly enough, they found no one.

Hermione arrived shortly afterwards, lugging her large trunk, that was practically popping out with Gilderoy Lockhart books.

As soon as she reached the compartment, Ace loaded it above their seats, and Ame began to question Hermione.

"Hermione," Ame began, "please don't tell me you like Gilderoy Lockhart."

Hermione looked at her, obviously appalled at the question. "Why, of course. I _adore_ him. He's so handsome, and he's done so many wonderful things in the wizarding society."

She pulled out one of his books while Ame and Ace stared at her.

Finally pulling it out and, with difficultly, closed her packed trunk, and met the twins' stares.

"What?" she asked.

"That man is a complete idi--," Ace's statement was left unheard as the Weasley's bust in.

Ginny, Fred, and George all looked frantic. They were about to pass out from worry. After a conjured cup of tea, soft voices, and reassurance were they able to tell their tale.

"They're gone," Fred wailed. "Both Harry and Ron never made it through the portal. Mum and Dad never noticed 'cause they had to make sure Ginny was okay." George patted her back. "And now they're gone and the train is going to leave any seco--."

Just as Fred had said, the train started moving that very second.

The rest of the train ride was a sickening mess. The three Weasleys present were sick with worry, praying for Ron and Harry.

"After all," Fred stated, "how will they make it in the Muggle world?"

"Don't worry," Ame comforted, "your parents will find them and make sure they're okay."

After many hours of sitting and waiting in tense silence, the train slowed to a stop outside Hogsmede. They all pulled on their robes (or they tightened their already placed robes) and exited the train.

Hogsmede, according to Ame and Hermione, was the only all-wizardry town in Europe. It was an impressive little village, looking a lot some medieval town. The lights bordering the train station were fully lit, and all the older year students walked over to the carriages.

The twins climbed into the carriage with Hermione, while Ginny walked towards the booming Hagrid. Ace stopped only to pet the skeletal horse tethered to it.

"What are you doing, Ace?" Hermione asked, as Ame climbed up the carriage.

"Nothing," Ace called in, before climbing in himself.

Going up to the castle in the carriage was interesting. The carriages rocked back and forth, throwing many students into their neighbor or into the carriage wall. It was ten minutes of torture.

"Finally," Ame moaned, as they all tumbled out of the carriage. Draco Malfoy, sneering as usual, chuckled as they fell out.

Ame heard his small chuckle. Lifting her gaze to meet his eyes, she let loose her awesome power.

With her powers of the sun god Apollo, she stunned and burned Malfoy's fragile eyes.

He closed his eyes against stinging tears and crashed into the stone wall beside him.

Ame laughed, and started to walk inside. Ace followed, chuckling as well.

They walked into the Great Hall, Ace's stomach growling with impatience. It took everyone a long time to get in a situated, but when the Great Hall's doors bust open, everyone was hungry.

Professor McGonagall placing the Sorting Hat on the stool, while the Hat was singing its song, Ame took the opportunity to look around.

Up in the first year's line, Ame could see Ginny's fiery red hair, and she smiled encouragingly. But up at the teacher's table, there was something wrong…

"Where's Professor Snape?" Ame asked. No one at the table seemed very sad that he was gone, but Ame continued to worry.

"I told you, Gilderoy Lockhart is so handsome!" Hermione exclaimed. Ace and Ame glanced at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Hermione," Ace said, "Lockhart is a dick. There is no escaping it. He is a retard, and he shall be proven to be a retard. He will be flogged, and by Friday, my god he will be flogged more. His soul will be destroyed. I will eat his soul with my vampiric ways. For I am just from my homeland. Or shall I say: HOME CASTLE! His penis will be bitten off. But not by me. That's just wrong and nasty. I HAVE SPOKEN! I will first, take my sword, shove it up his stupid arse, and then enlarge the sword till he is torn apart. I will split him all the way to his mouth."

By now, more people than Hermione were looking at him strangely.

"And furthermore," Ace continued, not bothering to lower his voice, "Draco Malfoy shall share his punishments… they will face them together, in the deepest, darkest, moldiest dungeon at this school, aka Snape's classroom; Snape will be force-fed poison from his stock. Finally, to the rest of the Slytherins, you will all…"

McGonagall had finally had enough. And Ace had enough detention after that night to last him, too.

McGonagall had Ace in the Entrance Hall, where she was thoroughly scolding him, when Snape walked in from the dungeon entrance. He looked extremely pleased about something.

After glaring at Ace, it seemed the rumors had already started, he whispered in McGonagall's ear. Her mouth, already thin with Ace, went even thinner.

"I shall be there momentarily," she told Snape. She turned to the Great Hall's doors, pulled out her wand, and sent a blueish ball inside. That done, she turned to Ace. "Go back in there, and don't cause any more trouble. Dumbledore is probably already most unhappy with his god-child." With that said, she turned and followed Snape to the dungeons.

Ace walked back into the Great Hall, where the school feast had started. Most of the students stopped talking when he came in, and Lockhart's hair was slightly ruffled. He flashed an "award winning smile" to Ace, trying to hide his disappointment, or something like that. Ace gave him a "happy-go-lucky fake-shove-it smile".

Ame was positively livid about Ace's behavior. Once he sat down, she started scolding even more than McGonagall.

"—what were you thinking?—how could you do that to Dumbledore? He just walked out, probably because of you—step out of line again I'm going to kill you—"

The usual stuff.

By the time the feast was over, Ame had stopped lecturing and started gossiping with her neighbor.

"Did you here what that Ravenclaw said!" Ame exclaimed as they left the Great Hall. "She said that Harry and Ron flew here in a car and crashed into the Whomping Willow!"

"Psst," Hermione exclaimed, "it's just a rumor."

Ame looked unconvinced, but said good night to everyone as she and Ace walked in the opposite direction. They reached their private rooms in a short time, where they separated after saying good night.

Their night after that went extremely different.

Ame crawled into her bed, carrying a large book.

Ace went into his room and found a note.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

Ace stood at his godfather's office doorway. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, hands folded under his chin.

"Yes, actually, I did."

Ace walked in, gazing in wonder at Dumbledore's office. The portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses sat chatting to each other, or sleeping. Most who were awake looked at Ace, but always tried to look disinterested when Ace looked back.

Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, made a rare appearance by swooping from the rafters and landing on its stand; it also stared at Ace reproachfully.

Ace sat at the chair in front of the desk. Dumbledore's half-moon glasses slid down his crooked nose, and his sparkling blue eyes scrutinized Ace.

"Ace," began Dumbledore, "I have a slight dilemma. It is all due to your behavior at tonight's feast. With behavior like that, my duty as a godfather is overshadowed by my duty as headmaster of this school. I had planned on giving you that special pass into the forest, but I am taking back that plan due to your disobedience."

"Ow, Headmaster," Ace rubbed his chest, "that hurts me."

"I know," Dumbledore said laughingly, "and to make your predicament worse, I plan on giving it to Ame instead."

"Headmaster!" Ace exclaimed, launching out of his chair. "That's not fair; she'll never use it. Haven't I been punished enough for all those detentions I got?"

"No," Dumbledore said. His eyes lost a little of their glint. "I need to tell you, that while you are at my school you play by my rules. Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape are under my trust and care. As for Mr. Malfoy, it is normal for students to have rivals. You, however, are not a normal student, and I plan to make sure you don't do anything drastic."

"Headmaster, killing Malfoy would help society at large."

"That's not the point."

"So what is the point?"

"I've already made my point," Dumbledore said, laughing.

"Could you point it out to me again?"

"No."

"Am I free to go?" Ace asked.

"Back to your room, yes."

Ace sighed. "Goodnight Headmaster."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Ame had to push Ace out of the bed to wake him up.

"Wake up," Ame yelled. "We've got school! You can't sleep in like we did at Dad's!"

"Uhh," Ace groaned.

Ame groaned, and looked at her watch. If was almost time for breakfast to be over, and they had to go get their schedules. They, or Ame at least, wanted to eat as well.

"Wake up!"

Ace rolled over.

"_E__xpergiscora__!"_

Ace was wide awake and jumping out of bed.

"What's up?" he asked.

Walking down to the Great Hall took little time, as Ame practically ran there. She glared at Ace when he jumped down the Grand Staircase.

Walking into the Great Hall, the tables where full of the normal breakfast attire: porridge, kippers, toast, eggs, bacon, muffins, juice, and hot chocolate. The owls from the Owl Post where just leaving when dust began to fall from the ceiling from a large boom.

"—**STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE—"**

Ame and Ace began to walk towards the Gryffindor table, where the noise was coming from. Harry looked slightly pale and nonchalant, while Ron was halfway under the table.

"—**LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED—"**

Ame and Ace sat down next to Hermione, who was reading _Voyages with Vampires_ propped up against a milk jug. Neville was looking as pale as Harry now, but it was probably proximity to the noise that made it that way.

"—**ABSOULTELY DISGUSTED—YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIREY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOUR STRAIGHT BACK HOME."**

Silence abruptly fell around the Great Hall. A large red letter in front of Ron burst into flames, leaving a pile of ashes to slowly drift in the air. Ron slowly rose from under the table, and Harry opened his eyes.

Hermione closed her book as a few people started to laugh.

"I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you—"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

"Don't worry, Ron," Ace exclaimed, "I thought it was great."

Ron looked at Ace as if he had two heads.

Professor McGonagall finally reached their section of the table and handed out the second year schedules. Her lips thinned at Ace, Harry, and Ron, but she smiled at Ame and Hermione.

Everyone looked at the schedule to see that Herbology with the Hufflepuffs was first to do. Double Herbology, no less.

Everyone gradually rose to walk down the grounds to the greenhouses where Herbology classes were held. Hermione looked happy, while Ron was still red with shame and anger.

They reached the group waiting outside the greenhouse, waiting for Professor Sprout. Many people groaned when she came sweeping into view across the lawn, followed by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout looked livid, carrying an armload of bandages, with her patched hat placed on her squat head. Her robes were already covered in soil and other organic materials from that mornings work. Lockhart, on the other hand, had matching turquoise robes and hat, with gold trim. He continued to grin, showing all of his stupid white teeth, despite Sprout's glares and manner. The class looked beyond them to the Whomping Willow, which was now bandaged and had many branches in slings.

"Oh, hello there, you class," Lockhart called to the group. "I was just educating Professor Sprout here about caring for a Whomping Willow. Not that I'm better than her or anything," he flashed another wide grin, "but I happened to have met a few on my travels—"

"Greenhouse three today, my ducks!" said Professor Sprout, seeming very unhappy and disgruntled; she's normally cheerful and fun, but it seemed Ace wasn't the only one who disliked Lockhart's company.

The students looked at each other in surprise; Greenhouse three was somewhere they'd never been to before. Greenhouse three contained many rarer and more exotic plants than greenhouse two and one, and they had only been into those two the preceding year.

Sprout took a large key from her belt, unlocked the greenhouse door, and opened it, allowing a fog of smells to pass over the class: a heavy perfume from flowering plants, smells of dirt and fertilizer, and the smell of something decaying. The class began to walk in, when Lockhart's voice sounded out again.

"Harry! I've wanted a word—you don't mind if he's a tad bit late, do you, Professor Sprout?" She scowled and opened her mouth to speak, but he exclaimed "That's the ticket!" and slammed the greenhouse door in her face.

Professor Sprout stared at the door for a moment or two, and the students eagerly watched her back, hoping she would open the door and tackle Lockhart.

However, she turned, and with visible restraint, remained facing the class.

She stood there in tense silence until Harry walked in, who looked as if he'd undergone a humiliating experience. He walked over to the table where Hermione and Ron held him a place.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. What are the properties of Mandrakes?"

Ame's and Hermione's hand shot into the air. They both began talking at once, reciting some information about Mandrakes.

"Mandrakes are restoratives—Mandragora returns cursed subjects to normal states—it's dangerous because of its cry—very good in antidotes."

"Very good," Sprout exclaimed, "twenty points to Gryffindor. Now the mandrakes we have here," she waved to the table in front of her, "are still very young."

Everyone leaned around other students in attempt to see the table. The deep trays contained little green sprouts sticking out, with a slight purple tint to them. About one hundred lined in rows across the table.

"Everyone grab a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout ordered.

There was a mad rush as students tried to grab a pair. The earmuffs were a variety next to the front table. Many were fine, but there was also many that were pink and fluffy. Ame was too slow and got a fluffy pink one.

"Place the earmuff _completely_ across you ears, and _do not remove them until I give the signal_. Is that perfectly clear?" The group nodded.

"Very good. Earmuffs on."

Professor Sprout placed a fluffy pink pair over her own ears, rolled up her sleeves on her robes, grasped a purplish green sprout, and yanked up.

Though no one could hear the gasps, you saw the mouths make an "O" expression.

The green sprout was the hair to an extremely dirty and ugly baby. He, and it was clearly a male, had pale green, mottled skin, and had his mouth open in a "silent" baby bawl.

Professor Sprout grabbed an empty pot, shoved the baby inside, and began pouring soil and fertilizer around him. Within a few moments, the mandrake was completely covered, and Sprout gave a thumbs-up signal to the class.

Ace waited until everyone had removed their earmuffs and began listening to Sprout again. Once they had stopped noticing him, he yanked a mandrake out.

The mandrake opened his mouth wide to scream.

And scream it did.

After a moment or two, everyone in the class fell down, unconscious. Except Ame. She had her hands around her ears, and turned to Ace, furious.

She pointed at the mandrake, yelled something (that Ace couldn't hear due to his earmuffs), and the mandrake exploded.

Ace removed his earmuffs, disappointed. He wanted to get out of class, not survive a lecture.

"What—are—you—doing?" Ame asked with long pauses between the words.

Ace shrugged and smiled, "I'm just getting us out of class for a while. It's not like anyone needed these things anyway."

"That's not the---" Ame began, but suddenly stopped talking. Her eyes gazed over and see began a premonition.

_Dumbledore and most of the staff stood in a dark hallway. Filch stood there, almost crying. Dumbledore began to talk to him:_

"_Don't worry Filch. Professor Sprout has just received a batch of mandrakes. We'll have Mrs. Norris a restoring potion in a short time."_

Ame's eyes opened suddenly.

"Ace, someone is going to need these potions. Ace?"

Ace was gone.

"Well, that was fun," Ace told himself as he walked away from the greenhouse. He ducked behind a shrubbery when he heard Ame yelling at him.

When he looked back, she was walking back to the castle, no doubt to report Ace to Dumbledore.

Ace decided he would go see Hagrid. It seemed like a good way to pass time, and it would be good for Hagrid.

When he reached the hut, he immediately noticed the larger-than-normal pumpkin at the back of the house. Hagrid was back there as well, and Ace turned onto the other well-worn path to the back.

"Hey, Hagrid," Ace yelled when he turned the corner.

"Oh, 'lo Ace," Hagrid greeted. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Oh, it was cancelled due to some sort of Mandrake problem," Ace told him.

"Right then," Hagrid turned back to the pumpkin. "I was hopin' ya'll would be down here to see this beauty." He patted the pumpkin.

"Anyways, how was your summer?" Ace asked.

"The usual: cleanin' the grounds, keepin' the forest in line, doin' favors for Dumbledore, and buyin' Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent for the cabbages, although that is rather new."

"Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," Ace cried incredulously, "Where are these slugs Hagrid?! I will smite them with my sword!" Ace pulls out his sword. "The cabbages must survive Hagrid! Don't you understand!?! This could be my chance to do well for the castle! Ridding the castle of uncontested evil, an evil understood by few, it's just the job for me. If need be, I will travel to the depths of the castle, into the very plumbing. I can just imagine piercing the eyes of these great beasts into OBBLIVION!"

Ace stood there screaming, while Hagrid looked at him uncertainly. At the very moment, a slug came around the corner of Hagrid's hut. Aces eyes bulged at the opportunity. He jumped onto the pumpkin, ignoring Hagrid's cry. He leapt off of it and triple somersaulted toward the slug. He landed behind it and rolled past it.

"Aha!" Ace cried, "It used its super speed to surpass my awesome leap of DEATH! CHAARRGGEE!!" Ace once again leapt over the slug and neatly cut it in half with a spinning back-hand slice.

"Oh," Ace said, "I guess it was just a slug."

Hagrid stared.

"No need to thank me Hagrid. I was just doing my duty to the Castle to rid it of the ultimate evil. See you later."

Hagrid stared.

Ace began his hike back to the castle.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, did you have a nice summer break?"

"Yes I did Amethyst... where is the rest of the class?"

Ame turned her head slightly. "There was a Mandrake accident, Professor. I was the only one still wearing earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned. "Who was the culprit?"

"I'm not sure, Professor. When I turned around, everyone had fallen and the Mandrake ran away." Ame looked back at McGonagall.

"Very well, I can leave you alone in the classroom. You might as well go on with the assignment. Transfigure a few of the beetles into buttons. I'm sure you won't have any problems. Did you finish your summer homework?"

"Of course I did, Professor. The extra work you also gave was very interesting." Ame told her with a smile. McGonagall smiled back.

"That's good. I need to go check on Professor Sprout and the rest of my class. I assume they are unconscious."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ame walked into the empty Transfiguration classroom. She couldn't believe she was covering for Ace. After what he did, she should have let McGonagall fry him.

But she couldn't. Her twin was… he was something. She wasn't going to let him get into too much trouble, if she could help it.

After she copied all the notes on the blackboard, and copied some more from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_, she easily transfigured a few beetles into buttons.

After that, she read some more of the _Grade 2_ edition of the book. She tried a couple of the spells, easily accomplishing them, and got bored.

Looking around, she saw a few of the Advanced Transfiguration books. She opened one and found a page about Animagus.

_Animagus are wizards that can change into an animal at will. This form of transfiguration is very difficult and can take years to learn. Animagus must be licensed by the Ministry of Magic._

Ame looked at the page again. _I don't think that Ace and I are one of those. We aren't licensed, we can do more than one shape, and it didn't take years to learn._

_What aren't we? Ace asked her telekinetically. _

_Ace! Ame yelled. Where are you?_

"I'm right behind you Ame."

Ame turned and glared at her brother. "Where have you been?"

Ace smiled a little. "There was a slug problem down at Hagrid's, and I went to help him out."

"Well, Professor McGonagall went down to the Greenhouses and when she finds you here, not there, she's going to get suspicious."

"Well," Ace mused, "if she already knows I did it then she's already mad at me."

"Well," Ame confessed, "she doesn't really know that."

"Alright Ame!" Ace jumped up and hugged her. "Thanks for bailing me out! We're going to have so much fun this year!"

"No," Ame gasped. "Let—me—go—"Ace stopped hugging her. "Thanks, but no. We are not having fun this semester, unless you're talking about learning lots of new things and all those thrills. We are not going to cause havoc about the school, and _we_ are going to be good. And so are _you_."

"I think not my dear sister." Ace said, "I am perfectly aware that you are not going to cause havoc, but I also know myself perfectly well and know that I'm not going to be good this year. I also have a reasonable suspicion that we will also learn lots of new things and what not."

Before Ame could reply, Ace had run out to beat McGonagall to the Greenhouses. As Ame turned away, she heard McGonagall yell at Ace.

"Where have you been, and why weren't you at the Greenhouse?!" she yelled.

"My dear Professor," Ace replied silkily, "I awoke at the Greenhouse to find all the class unconscious and my dear sister gone, so I rushed to your class because I knew that if anyone knew what to do about their condition it would be you. Unfortunately, I arrived here to find that you were gone to already assist them. That is why I was on my way to attempt to find you and tell you this at the Greenhouse.

"Mr. Hyabuso," Professor McGonagall began sternly, "you would bode well not to tempt me to give you addition detentions other than the month's worth of weekly detentions you accumulated at the beginning of terms feast. I advise you to not to find yourself missing when your entire class has mysteriously fallen unconscious.

"Ah," Ace said, "Well I would have to say. . ."

"Furthermore," McGonagall interrupted, "should you find yourself in that situation I would at least find a more suitable excuse to your absence. Now be silent, and get into the classroom and begin on your assignment."

The class assignment was quite difficult, as usual. But it was also very entertaining. Everyone was struggling to transfigure a beetle into a button, but Ron was having far worse problems. His broken/Spellotaped wand was beyond repair. It would crackle and spark at odd moments, and every time he tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in think gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron squashed his beetle with his wenis and had to ask for a new one. Ace found it amusing. Professor McGonagall didn't.

After Transfiguration was lunch. Ame stayed with Hermione as they compared a handful of perfect coat buttons and different theories about better techniques. Apparently Ron's bad mood wasn't improved by Hermione's or Ame's perfect coat buttons. But Ace lighted the mood by showing Ron the coat buttons he had torn off a coat and all the beetles he had captured so McGonagall wouldn't suspect. Nevertheless Harry still hastily changed the subject.

"What've we got this afternoon?" he asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"_Why_," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lesson in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.

"Oh my God," Ace began, "I hope you remember what I said about Lockhart! Need I remind you all. . ."

Ace stopped and turned at the sound of a cough. Professor McGonagall was standing behind Ace, eyes blazing.

They quickly finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in _Voyages with Vampires_ again.

"Hermione," Ace began. "I have read that book, and as a Vampire I can truthfully say that man is a git. He knows absolutely nothing about Dracula. According to that book, he has fought and killed _my_ father. Considering the fact that I was with my father all summer, it's kinda hard to believe that; well technically my father is dead, but that is beside the point. The point is the man is a complete retard."

Hermione ignored him.

Harry and Ron stood talking close by about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry noticed a very small, mousy-haired boy staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm – I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think – would it be all right if – can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will _move_." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's _amazing _here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" – he looked imploringly at Harry – "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ace looked up hopefully at Ame, who was staring at Malfoy with indifference.

_Let Harry handle this one Ace, Ame said._

_Oh come on, Ace replied, let me kill him, It will be fun._

As Ame ignored Ace Malfoy carried on.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"_Jealous?" _said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggering stupidly.

"I don't think having a father who's one of the school governors makes you that special Malfoy," Ace said as he came to stand next to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy, who positively ignored Ace, "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "_If you put another toe out of line_' –"

Some Slytherins laughed loudly at this.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house..."

Ace grabbed Ron as he tried to whip out his Spellotaped wand and said, "Yeah Potter, I would like a signed photo, too. A photo in which I'm stabbing Malfoy that is."

Hermione shut _Voyages with Vampires_ with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward the group, smiling as usual. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry was about to start speaking, but Lockhart started wringing his neck when Lockhart half-threw himself on Harry. Lockhart started saying, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Ace and Ame narrowed their eyes when Lockhart proceeded to embarrass Harry. Malfoy slinked back into the crowd, smiling at Lockhart's display. Colin took pictures rapidly until the bell rang, signaling the start of the afternoon classes.

Lockhart started to drag Harry off to his class, and the rest of the group followed.

"See, he's not so bad," Hermione told the group, "he helped Harry get away from Malfoy."

"He was just doing that because he feels threatened by Harry's popularity," Ace told her. "He is only looking out for himself."

"I suppose you support that?" Hermione asked him haughtily.

"Normally I do," Ace replied, "but as he is a teacher, he should be helping his students. This is one of the reasons I also despise Snape."

"I heard that, Hyabuso," Snape had come up behind them, as he was on the way to his dungeon classroom. "That's ten points from Gryffindor, and you're almost late to class." He started to walk off towards his classroom.

Ace turned to look back at him. "You just keep torturing me to feel better about yourself! Get a life, you sleaze-ball!"

"Another ten points!"

"Stop it Ace, you're being as bad as him. Let's go to class. Hopefully it's not as stupid as Quirrell's," Ame told him.

"You're saying this when Lockhart teaches it?"

Hermione glared.

They walked into the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, where Harry had seated himself at the very back of the class, hiding himself behind the Lockhart books.

"You know, you could've fried an egg on your face," Ron told Harry as he sat next to him, "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry.

Ace, Ame, and Hermione all sat down next to Harry. The rest of the class had settled into desks, and Lockhart cleared his throat for silence. He reached forward, picked up a copy of _Travels with Trolls_, and matched the smiling, winking face on the cover.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly, except Hermione and some other girls, who were gazing at him with unabashed affection.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in –"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes --- start --- _now_!"

The test paper had ridiculous questions, such as:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Half and hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of class.

"Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And thanks to Mr. Hyabuso for his contribution of my greatest achievement to date: surviving this long." Lockhart applauded at Ace, "Brava Mr. Hyabuso! What an interesting answer. I myself think it was the curing of the Roman Rockbiter, but that's not _your _opinion, which is what I had asked for in the first place. Also, a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with disbelief, while Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were shaking with silent laughter. Ace and Harry were both staring at him with obvious dislike, while Ame and Hermione were listening with rapt attention. Hermione was staring at him with such fervent attention, she was startled when he said her name.

"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact" – he flipped her papers over –"full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! The rest of the class seems to need a little more help… yes, my dear, what can I do for you?"

Ame had put her hand in the air. "Sir, I'd like to know how I did."

Lockhart beamed. "I suppose you loved the books, and are extremely proud of your intelligence?"

"Well, the latter, sir."

Lockhart grinned, not realizing that Ame had just stated she didn't like his book. "Your name is?"

"Ame Hyabuso."

"Ah, I can't seem to locate your paper." Lockhart exclaimed while rifling through the middle section.

"That's because you can't see the top of the stack, retard." Ace said.

"Aha there it is!" Lockhart exclaimed. "Very impressive, top marks for another top paper," he said laughingly. "Ten more points for Gryffindor."

Ace and Ame simultaneously whispered "Fool."

"And so – to business –" He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. But no, I don't have a boggart. Just know that know that no harm will befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of the crappy teacher, Ace and Harry found themselves feeling anxious, or, in Ace's case, happy for something to challenge. They looked at the cage. Lockhart placed his hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus were no longer laughing, and Neville, sitting on the front row, wasn't looking so happy anymore.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

The class held its breath as Lockhart ripped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "_Freshly caught Cornish pixies_."

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter, not even one that idiot Lockhart could mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not – they're not very – dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and annoying shrill voices. As soon as the cover had been removed, the pixies had started jabbering around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces to the front row.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" He opened the cage.

Pandemonium ensued. The pixies shot like rockets out of the cage. Two of them grabbed Neville, lifted him into the air by his ears, and hung him by his robe onto the chandelier. Several other pixies shot to freedom right through the window, spraying many students in the back row with glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them. They tore apart books and quills, grabbed Lockhart's pictures from the walls, turned waste baskets over people's heads, threw bags and books out the windows; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier.

"Come on now – round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

It had no effect on the pixies; all it did was attract attention to his wand, which one pixie immediately threw out the window. Lockhart joined the group under the desks, narrowly avoiding a falling Neville and a crashing chandelier.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, dashed in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost out the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you five," Ace and Ame were calmly gathering their things, "to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." With that, he swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you _believe _him?" roared Ron as one of the numerous pixies bit him on the ear.

One pixie flew at Ace, but he swatted in like a fly into the cage, where it lay unconscious. Then Ace jumped about the room, grabbing random pixies who were trying to escape his grasp.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hermione," Ace calmly explained while jumping about the room, "he didn't have a clue what he was doing."

"He didn't even say the incantation right," Ame contributed. She pointed at a group of pixies flying out the window and said, "_Peskipiksa Pesternomni_!"

The pixies flew inside the classroom, danced about Ame, and flew back into their cage, where they sat submissively quiet.

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books – look at all those amazing things he's done –"

"He _says_ he's done," Ron muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so this is the Fanfiction that my twin and I have been writing for, like, three years.  
It sucks.  
Particularly the early stuff that we wrote three years ago, when we were starting high school, or something. So, we obviously weren't smart enough to know grammar or the basics of the english language at all, seeing as education is dying in America.  
Anyways, ignore the rant.  
So, I'm sorry if the story is crap, because I was 13 when I wrote it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Or anything about Hogwarts or the magical world. Don't own Castlevania, Symphony of the Night. Own Ame, and Garnet, and all their wacky crap, but don't technically own Alucard/Ace, as he is based off Alucard in SotN. So... anything that we didn't borrow, we own, okay?

Wonderful. Now here's the story.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Mudbloods and Murmurs

The next few days, the rest of the first week back, were completely uneventful for Ace and Ame. Ame, as usual, did well in all of her classes, never got in trouble, and had finished any and all homework she had. Ace, however, had not gotten in anymore trouble, and he had also finished his homework.

Ame was looking forward to the weekend, for she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not been to see Hagrid yet. She didn't, however, want to be woken up at the crack of dawn Saturday by Ace.

"What?!" Ame yelled after Ace had bombarded her with pillows.

"C'mon, we need to go into the forest for some training," Ace exclaimed.

Ame lay back down. "Well, you have fun then. Wake me up when we're going to see Hagrid."

"I can't go without you. Dumbledore gave you the permission. And I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to come with me."

He didn't either. After Ame couldn't get back to sleep, due to Ace's constant annoyances, she sought sanctuary in the bathroom. Soaking in the tub, about to fall asleep, she was once again interrupted by Ace, who was yelling at the top of his lungs outside the door.

"AME! OH, AME! COME ON OUT, FOR THOU ART AME! OH BEAUTIFUL, GLITTERING AMETHYST!!"

After enduring this while washing her extensive hair, she heard enough. She flung open the door and glared at Ace, who was sitting innocently on the rug.

"We'll go, as soon as I dry my hair."

With Ame's hair, this feat is not easy. But Ame had quickly learned a spell for this. Shaking out her hands, she muttered "_Groginos_." Her hands turned into miniature hair dryers, blowing hot air from under her fingernails. She quickly hand-dried her hair, and gave it a quick brush.

Turning around, she waved her hands in the air. Numerous potions, herbs, stones, and her Book of Shadows, all randomly placed around the room, flew toward her. She waved them into her magically enchanted sleeves.

She walked outside in the hall, where Ace was _patiently _waiting.

"Finally," Ace told her, as they began to walk out the grounds.

They walked out into the grounds, where Ace insisted they take the route by the Quidditch field.

"Why are we walking this way? It is a much longer course than walking straight to the forest."

"Because, something tells me there's something going on there."

"What? Are you the physic one now?" Ame asked sarcastically.

"Don't get so nasty Ame; it's not good for your complexion." Ace told her back.

Ame glared at him. "You're the one who wants me to take you to the forest with a pass that you would have if you didn't act so badly. So you should be nice to me. I was making a joke anyway."

"Well, it wasn't very funny," Ace said.

They walked in tense silence all the way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey," Ame exclaimed, "something really is going on down here."

The Gryffindors Quidditch team was making an early start to training this year. They had just walked out from the changing room and jumped onto their brooms.

"Look, there's Ron and Hermione," Ame told Ace.

"Quick, leave before they see us! Otherwise we won't be able to go into the forest. People aren't supposed to have passes like we do!" Ace exclaimed.

Too late. Ron and Hermione rushed over.

"Good morning, you two," Hermione said. "You're up early. Did you know about their practice?"

"No, we didn't," Ame told her. "We were coming out here to --- what are _they_ doing here."

They turned to look. The Slytherin Quidditch team was walking on the field with broomsticks in their hands.

"Let's go see what's going on," Ron said.

They rushed onto the field.

"Look, a field invasion," said Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin team.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ace looked at the brooms. "Well, I still don't like you, even if your daddy did buy pretty little brooms for you stupid team."

"They're quite good, Hyabuso," Malfoy retorted smoothly. "The Gryffindor team wouldn't go bad for some new brooms, either. I suppose they could raise money; raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, as I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They_ got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Ame watched as chaos ensued. Ace didn't know what insult Malfoy said, but he had been waiting for any chance to attack good old Draco.

When Ron cursed himself with his broken wand, Ace was past two of the Slytherin Chasers, ducking behind one of the Beaters, and was about to reach Malfoy, when he suddenly lost feeling in his legs. He couldn't move at all. He was paralyzed.

He saw some of the Slytherins moving toward him. "Touch my brother and you answer to me."

Ame was walking toward him and the Slytherins. She briefly stopped to check on Ron, who was barfing up slugs. "There's no counter-curse. Take him to Hagrid's," she told Harry and Hermione. She continued to walk toward him, glaring at Malfoy, who was walking toward Ace.

"I suppose you paralyzed him," Malfoy told her, "to prevent him from brutalizing me and my teammates."

"That's right," Ame said, eyes flashing. "If you get any closer to him I might be persuaded to let him go."

"Oh," Malfoy exclaimed, "I don't need to be any closer to curse him." He pulled out his wand.

Ame's hand pointed at a tree by the lake, maybe a hundred feet away. "If you even try to curse him, I'll deal with you by myself. That tree will be where you wake up."

Malfoy laughed. "Whatever. You may be a powerful witch, easily able to carry out that threat, but you aren't exactly the type of person to get in trouble. And attacking me would certainly do that." He pointed his wand at Ace. "_Incin—"_

He never finished. With a boom, and a rush of air, Malfoy was flying into the tree. He landed unconscious.

"Now," Ame continued to the rest of the Slytherin team, "you can move away, or you can join Malfoy."

They all walked away, but they said a few things in passing. Not very nice things. Ame just ignored them and walked to Ace.

Ace could already move again. He glared at his sister. "I could've beaten up Malfoy for myself. You didn't have to get into trouble instead of me."

"I'm not going to get in trouble. I'm going to see Dumbledore. We might want to check on Ron; we'll go to the Forest some other day."

Ame went to Hagrid's hut, while Ace threw a rock at some of the Slytherin team, then following to walk into Hagrid's immediately after knocking.

Hagrid was talking to Ron.

"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the sound of slug retching. "Bu' maybe it was good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

"Ya, but Ame sure got him good," Ace told the group.

"What!" they all exclaimed.

Ame only smiled. "How you doing Ron?"

He smiled grimly. "Much better, thanks for asking." He put his head back into the basin and had another slug attack.

"Well, I'm off to see the Headmaster. See you guys later!" Ame walked out of the hut.

"Never thought I'd see her get in trouble," Hagrid exclaimed.

"She said something about her not getting in trouble. I wonder what she has up her sleeves, besides stones and herbs and such."

"What are you talking about Ace?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just one of Ame's weird quirks."

"Hello Headmaster," Ame said after stepping off the golden staircase.

The door to his office opened, with Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. "Hello Ame. I heard an interesting story about Draco Malfoy this morning. I assume you are here to tell me about it."

"I am, Headmaster. I'm sure you're aware that it was I who cursed Draco."

"I am aware of that Amethyst."

"I am also assuming that you knew who Draco himself was going to curse before I cursed him."

"Your brother, I assume."

"Correct Headmaster. Therefore, I should not be punished." Ame concluded.

"Incorrect Amethyst, if Draco had indeed harmed your brother he would be punished. But since you interceded, it is you who will be punished. I will leave it to your Head of House to determine the punishment. Dismissed."

Ame sighed knowingly and proceeded to the door.

"However Ame," Dumbledore said, "believe me; Mr. Malfoy will be punished for his attempted attack on your brother. Not only has he given Ace a good reason for a thrashing but I will also be alerting his Head of House and father. Not that it will do any good. But it will shift Governor Malfoy's attention to Ace rather than you. Good day."

Ame didn't really care that she had gotten in trouble. After all, breaking the rules was fun. However, she knew that she had to restrain in her wrongdoings. If Ace figured out that Ame liked breaking rules, he would have no restraint. She couldn't have her brother, with all his dormant and active powers, on a rampage.

On her way out of the Headmaster's office, she bumped into Mrs. McGonagall. "Amethyst," she squeaked when they ran into each other, "what are you doing here?"

"Getting in trouble, Mrs. McGonagall," Ame told her.

Mrs. McGonagall laughed. "You getting in trouble is quite funny, actually." McGonagall laughed again.

The golden stairs started to turn and the giant gargoyle statue jumped out of the way as Dumbledore started to descend.

"Ah, Minerva," Dumbledore exclaimed, "just the woman I was looking for. I'll leave Amethyst's punishment up to you." Professor McGonagall stopped laughing. "But I must go check on something," Dumbledore continued. "Farewell."

McGonagall turned back to Ame. "You _are actually_ in trouble?" she asked.

Ame nodded. "I cursed Draco Malfoy, so that Ace didn't go on a killing rampage."

McGonagall's lips thinned. "So my favorite student cursed another student."

Ame jumped up and down. "I didn't know I was your favorite student!"

"Well, Miss Granger and you have something of a tie," Professor McGonagall admitted. "But that's not the point," she corrected herself. "Now I must find a suitable punishment. How about doing Malfoy's homework?"

"I'd do it wrong," Ame told her, "or I might burn it."

"I think I'll give you over to Professor Lockhart."

"Professor, _no!_" Ame exclaimed. "Please don't, you know he is the worst teacher ever! Well, not ever, but that I've seen! He's worse than Quirrell! And he had Voldemort inside him!"

"Shhh!" McGonagall scolded, "Don't say the name. And it is partly true. But this seems like a good enough punishment."

Ame gasped. This was worse than she thought.

She walked back to her rooms, subdued. She was actually wishing that she and Ace were in the forest right now. She decided to train harder than ever… and to ignore Lockhart as best as possible in her detentions.

She went into her room. Her desk was full of the potions homework given the day before. She only had a conclusion to her essay left. She quietly sat down to finish.

When she was done, she took notice of her surroundings. Ace's room was dark and quiet, meaning he had found something better to do. He obviously didn't care that she had received Lockhart detentions, not that he even knew yet.

She sat on the ground, bored and depressed. She pulled her Book of Shadows out, flipping through the pages at random. She wondered briefly if there were any spells that could help Lockhart. She didn't think any magic was available for such a task.

Her pages fell on a page she hadn't seen before. Pages such as these randomly showed up whenever she needed them. Her mom had told her that the book had over ten thousand pages, although she could only see a hundred or so at a time.

The page was labeled _Nice Pants_.

She smiled at looked on in interest as she learned about a long distance curse that was easy to cast.

Ace sat at the border of the forest. He wanted to go in, but Ame still had the pass. He should probably start looking for her. It's not like she has anything better to do, he consoled. She's finished all her homework, and she's probably gotten out of Dumbledore's office free as a lark. He kept walking normally towards the castle until he smelled something on the wind.

He smelled magic coming his way.

His sword was pulsating at his side, aching to be set free. He couldn't pull it out of the sheath, or it's invisibility would be gone, which might cause a panic, and heavy trouble for Ace. He considered his magical cloak he'd received from Ame for his birthday. He remembered it was in his trunk, in his room.

He felt a curse flowing down towards him, such as water cascades down a waterfall. He braced himself, knowing he could jump out of the way. The curse hit him faster than he thought. He threw mind shields around himself, bracing for any mental attacks. He was so wrapped up in stylistic, saving plans that he didn't realize the curse had stopped.

When he finally exited his own brain, he saw pink, fuzzy pants in place of his wide legged school pants. He felt laughter radiating from his sister's bond. He finally realized that Ame… had given him new pants?

He reached his sister's room within a few minutes. No one had seen his new outfit, as his school robes went down to his shoes.

He opened Ame doors and saw her rolling on the floor, laughing.

"What's up with you?" He asked her. "My pants?"

She laughed even harder. "No, not just you. I also sent one to the dungeons. I think it hit Crabbe." She laughed even harder.

Ace cracked a smile, but stopped when Ame started sobbing.

"What' wrong?" he asked her.

She was sobbing on the rug now. "_I—got—detention—with—Lockhart!_" She was turning on the faucet now.

Ace knelt down next to her. "You want some chocolate?" He asked, pulling it out of a desk drawer.

She nodded, and ate it within a minute. She stopped lamenting within the hour.

Ace was in his room. He had been sympathetic for half an hour, but now he was finishing up on his Potions work. His conclusion was full of hidden threats to Snape, but it concluded their battle—err, assignment—nicely. Ame walked in. By now, they had mostly missed dinner, and they just went down to the kitchens. After the house elves were done scraping and bowing and serving, they got their order for a picnic basket.

They had a superb picnic in the Forest. After which, of course, Ace went all a killing extravaganza that lasted through the night. While Ame stayed within the boundaries to observe some more of the newer pages within her Book of Shadows.

The next night, Ame was scheduled to do detention with Lockhart. She was looking forward to… well, she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

She was outside Lockhart's office at five to eight, and she was about to grit her teeth and knock, when Harry arrived behind her.

"Harry," she whispered, "what are you doing here?"

He grimaced. "I have a detention with Lockhart… cause of the car thing at the beginning of the term."

Ame smiled at him. "Well, now that you're here, it might not be so boring. I've got detention too."

Harry grinned. "Great! Wait, you got detention? For what?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh," Harry replied.

Lockhart's door burst open, throwing light onto Ame and Harry. "I thought I heard voices! Come in, you two, come—"

Lockhart's office was filled with photos of himself, most of which were signed. A huge pile lay on his desk.

"Alright you two; Harry, you can address the envelopes to my fans, and Ame can write the letters!" Lockhart seemed ecstatic to have someone else there.

After a couple minutes of scratching with the quill, Ame quickly enchanted the quill to write the letters that Lockhart dictated. She just began to pretend to write whenever Lockhart turned around. She looked at Harry, who was ignoring Lockhart, and enchanted his quill as well. As soon as Harry noticed, he smiled and began acting as well. Both of them were making faces behind Lockhart and were trying not to laugh whenever he turned around. It took loads of effort.

The candles burned lower and lower, but Lockhart kept babbling on. Ame wondered what time it was, and whether they would ever get out of this retarded detention.

Harry suddenly stiffened, and his eyes went wide. Ame looked at him curiously, but Harry jumped and spilled ink of one of the envelopes.

"_What_?" he said loudly.

"I know!" Lockhart jumped in. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

"No," Harry said frantically. "That voice!"

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That – that voice said – didn't you hear it?"

Lockhart was looking at Harry in astonishment.

"Perhaps you fell asleep Harry. Great Scott – look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Amazing! Don't expect to get off so lucky next time for detention."

Ame and Harry were shooed out of Lockhart's office, the door slamming behind them. Ame turned to Harry.

"You didn't fall asleep. What was that about? What did the voice say?" Ame asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I might have been imagining things."

"I doubt it," Ame said, but Harry kept walking.

"If you want to talk, just ask me or Ace! We'd be willing to help," she yelled after him.

Harry waved but kept walking.

When Ame reached her room, she found Ace coping her homework on her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I didn't understand this one question, so I wanted to see what you put down. I'm definitely not going to copy it though. You wrote half the book in one answer. How was your first detention?"

Ame shrugged. "It wasn't so bad. Harry was there too. I enchanted the quills and we sat there and made fun of Lockhart. But then Harry freaked out and started hearing voices. I wonder if there is a spell for that?"

Ace jumped up and walked towards his room. "If you find one, let me know. I don't like hearing voices on my way to the bathroom."

Ame turned to look at him, but he was already in his room. She ran after him. "You heard something too?" she asked.

Ace didn't answer. He wasn't in his room. She turned to go back into hers when he jumped off the ceiling at her.

They both rolled into her room, Ace flying past onto her bed. He quickly ran and tackled her.

They both simultaneously yelled, "CHARGE!!" And Ame rushed forward tactlessly as Ace slammed his forehead into hers. As her eyes rolled into the back of her skull he thought, "That takes care of that." And with a wave of his wand he cleaned up about a pint of blood and put her in her bed.

And with that, he ran to explore the castle, and hurt a few prefects.

Percy was first.

October came quickly to Hogwarts. Ame and Hermione were excelling as usual; Ace was causing mischief; Harry was being drenched by freezing rain at Quidditch practice; Ron was, well, doing his thing.

The usual thing about October was Ame and Ace's birthday on Halloween. They were both going to try and find presents this year, despite the fact that there was no where to shop; they couldn't go to Hogsmede until their third year. The owl post was the only way, although it's difficult to hide anything from a vampire and a psychic.

Ace walked into his room, grabbing his Transfiguration book. He was about to run to McGonagall and plead for bonus work. He was behind because of the numerous detentions he went to every week. It seems that bad-mouthing Lockhart really was a bad idea.

He found her in her classroom, grading papers. She didn't even look up when Ace went in.

"Hyabuso," she said when he sat in front of her, "the assignment I'm about to give you is very difficult, even for an advanced student like yourself. Although you are a gifted second year, some of the most accomplished fourth years cannot transfigure this suitably." She glared at Ace from behind her square glasses. "This is an assignment for you alone. If I discover you have received help from your sister, you shall be rigorously punished and will not receive and credit. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Ace answered diligently.

She walked to the front of the room and pointed to a statue. "Your assignment," she told him, "is to make the statue move and come alive _properly_," she emphasized. "You may practice on the statues in your hall. Mr. Filch has already been informed and will not be cleaning there. Charms have also been strengthened to protect the building from," she smiled slightly, "any extravagant mistakes." She coughed to cover her light mood. "You should be able to find information on the spell in the library. You may not ask for help from Madam Pince. You may not ask any teacher, you sister, or the Headmaster for help. If you complete the assignment before Halloween you will receive the credit you are wanting. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am," Ace answered. Two weeks was plenty enough time to figure out the task.

He set off to the library quickly. He, amazingly enough, found the book he needed right as he walked into the door. A seventh year was feuding with another seventh year and threw the book. His aim was bad, and Ace caught it as he walked into the library. He read the cover: _Advanced Transfiguration_. He checked it out from Madam Pince, who smiled and asked about Ame.

He was reading about the theory about the spell in his room when Ame walked in. She started reading over his shoulder.

"… _with a complex rune equation, Rundless finally discovered an incantation that would properly bring reaction from the statue, although it was not long lasting. The energy quantity involved requires an invariable loop of internal and external forces. The channel must be maintained through concentration and energy maintenance. The beam should appear scarlet…"_

"I knew something complicated was going on over here," Ame said. "I could tell by the lack of explosions." She looked at Ace. "Are you doing extra credit work for Professor McGonagall?" She asked him.

"Ya," Ace replied, immersed in his readings.

"Do you need any help?" Ame inquired.

"Actually, I understand what this book is talking about," Ace commented wryly. "I couldn't get help anyway. McGonagall said I wouldn't get credit if I did. She's stalking me like a cat, if you'll excuse the pun."

"Okay," Ame replied dejectedly. "I'm just going to—," she paused, "go somewhere. Okay?"

"Whatever," Ace replied, already reading again.

Ame walked off, bored.

Ace sighed regretfully, understanding the book was easy; it wasn't easy to do the transfiguration spell. Ame had a way with making dry words seem . . . wet. Oh well, he was having a good time destroying the statues in order to pass the time. Ace also got to master some useful cleaning spells because Filch wouldn't be cleaning up his statue mess. Unfortunately, Ace was only able to put the stone and dirt in piles, not completely able to make the extra waste disappear. So he transported it into Ame's bed to let her clean it up later. He also decided to move one of the statues onto her bed just to make sure she noticed. Sometimes when she got tired she just passes out onto her bed, probably half dead before she hit the pillow. Ace read a number of more pages, comprehending little of what he was reading. He had read the section about ten times, but had only absorbed about two words, so he had a lot to grasp in the two weeks he had left.

He said the incantation a few times, "_Avifors!" w_hile waving his sheathed sword/wand. His movement, pronunciation, and form were all wrong but he did manage to crack the statue between the eyes and toes.

Ame decided she would visit her dear Godfather Dumbledore to see if he had any new interesting discoveries, or extra credit she might be able to do to pass the time. As she proceeded through the halls to Dumbledore's office, she managed to stop by the library just to check to see if any new books had come in. Her interest about extra credit vanished when Madam Pince told her about some more advanced forms to simple spell which made them much more complicated and powerful. Simple charms transformed by equations of arithmetic and knowledge about natural energy had to be mastered so she could manage these spells. She checked the book out and read about some of the advancements of simple spells used in a mass proportion. A flame spell "_incindio"_ had been magnified to a proportion by a flame twenty times stronger than a standard spell. Of course, the persons who had written the book and done the experiments were all master wizards, so she couldn't base her performances on their examples. Either way, she decided, all spells must be mastered to the best of her ability and she was determined to get started.

Ace was making progress. He managed to wiggle one of the statues fingers before it broke off. Although his pronunciation and form were still wrong he had managed to find a figure describing the wand motion required. So that had improved. He was in the process of searching the glossary for a pronunciation of the word, when he realized that he had been practicing way too long and hadn't eaten anything all day. Unfortunately for everyone wandering the halls at two A.M. in the morning, Ace was on the prowl in the halls toward the kitchen. He managed to play a few tricks on the prefects without getting caught and noticed that a few of the suits of armor had moved around. He stopped to exam their position. A quick realization stopped him before moving in between them. Very quickly he called out for Ame, demanding she join him right now.

A few minutes later, an extremely annoyed Ame arrived. Ace showed Ame the diagram the suits of armor made.

"Ace, you called me down here to examine a hex?" she asked crossly. "Why did you make this stupid thing anyway? Who were you," she looked at the pattern again, "trying to make trip and break a finger?"

"I didn't make it, Ame," Ace told her, "I don't even know how to make temporary hexes. Can you get rid of it?"

While Ame figured out how to exonerate it, Ace and Ame traced the power source to find out who had made this hex. They were not able to locate the maker or makers of the hex, but they were able to disarm it effectively. So, Ace proceeded to the kitchen and Ame left to do whatever she was doing. As Ace reached the kitchen, he had the sudden urge to eat every living thing and suck them dry like a leech. As Ace was about to gut and slice some house elves and drink their blood, Ame reappeared and knocked Ace out.

"What a night," Ame thought. She took Ace back up to their rooms, locked him in his room, and went to lie down. After breaking a nail on the statue in her bed, she transported all the dirt, stones, and statue onto Ace's bed, which Ace currently occupied.

READ!

The next morning, after Ace had recovered from his blood need, he and Ame proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there, they discovered that Harry had narrowly avoided detention with Filch due to some mud in the halls; unfortunately for Harry, he promised to go to a deathday party.

"Sucks for you guys," Ace said to them, "It's our birthday on Halloween, and I don't care what Dumbledore says, cuz I am throwing a party."

Harry and Ron immediately became depressed, because they knew how good Ace's parties were. Hermione reminded Harry, "A promise is a promise, and you said you'd go to the deathday party."

As the days passed toward Halloween, Ace and Ame worked separately for a few days, each one totally focused and committed. Well, Ace wasn't but he couldn't get out of the extra credit without seeming imprudent. So once again, Ace practiced. He managed to correctly do the wand movement each time, his pronunciation beginning to improve, so all he had to do next was change his fighting stance into a wizardry one. It was hard to adapt between the two, but he started to manage by practicing a few attacks then immediately casting a basic spell or two. He began to notice a difference in his perspective around the school. He began to think about spells during class, and, paying attention some more, realized the spells were fairly effective and long range. Either way, he concluded, if the spells don't work, I can still kill it with my own two hands… or with my claws.

In the shadows, Ame stood, arms crossed over one another. She was watching Ace, trying not to laugh. She had never actually seen him complete any extra credit work, or even practice his spells extensively. She was determined to enjoy the spectacle while she could.

Ace was trying again, for the up-tenth time. "_Avifors!" _he shouted, letting loose a scarlet beam onto the gargoyle statue. He held his sword steady at the statue, pointing continuously. The beam began to swirl back and forth as the gargoyle slowly started to flap its wings. Sweat began to form on Ace's forehead and he bit his lower lip. The spell abruptly ended as Ace moved his arm and the statue exploded from excessive energy.

Stones flew everywhere. Ace moaned in frustration, and as a stone flew towards him, he pulled out his sword and sliced it neatly in two.

Ame laughed a little as she saw people standing on the other side of the rubble. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood, open mouthed, at the destruction of the hallway.

Ace glared at them reproachfully.

Hermione looked up at Ace. "Do you need any help with that Avifors Transfiguration?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure, why not," Ace said.

"No, you can't Ace," Ame interjected. "Remember what McGonagall said!"

Ace looked back at her. "I remember. She said I can't receive help from you, Pince, Dumbledore, or any other teacher. She never said anything about Hermione Granger."

Ame glared at Ace, disapproving of his loophole. Ron and Harry laughed and drug Ame off somewhere while Hermione stayed to help Ace.

"Well, what you should do . . ." Hermione began.

Ron and Harry had Ame by each arm and were gently, but firmly, guiding her down the grand staircase.

"Where are you taking me, and why?" she questioned.

"Well," Ron began nervously, "we have this thing that we need your help with."

"If it's homework, why didn't you just ask Hermione?" Ame inquired.

Harry looked at her. "It's not quite homework, and it's not something Hermione would help us with anyway."

"So why should I be clamoring for this job?"

Ron and Harry kept walking, leading her out onto the grounds. "We thought you wouldn't mind, as you were Ace's sister and everything."

"You thought," Ame began, "that because I am _Ace's sister_, that I'd be willing to help you on something that _Hermione_ would be uncomfortable with."

They both nodded.

"You both obviously have something wrong in your heads. Don't you realize that unless it really good or important, that I'd rather curse you than do something wrong."

"Well, we did realize that, and we were planning on asking Ace, but Hermione got in the way," Harry told her.

Ame nodded curtly. "Well, this should be interesting. I'm almost bored, and when I get bored, bad things happen. Present your case in the most effective manner, and plead carefully."

Harry and Ron both nodded, as if they had been expecting her to say the very thing she had said.

"What we need your help on is — "


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so this is the Fanfiction that my twin and I have been writing for, like, three years.  
It sucks.  
Particularly the early stuff that we wrote three years ago, when we were starting high school, or something. So, we obviously weren't smart enough to know grammar or the basics of the english language at all, seeing as education is dying in America.  
Anyways, ignore the rant.  
So, I'm sorry if the story is crap, because I was 13 when I wrote it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Or anything about Hogwarts or the magical world. Don't own Castlevania, Symphony of the Night. Own Ame, and Garnet, and all their wacky crap, but don't technically own Alucard/Ace, as he is based off Alucard in SotN. So... anything that we didn't borrow, we own, okay?

Wonderful. Now here's the story.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Something's Been Opened

"Who dares enter the room of the mighty Amethyst!" Ame bellowed as she walked through the door.

Ace kept reading his History of Magic chapter and wrote some notes. He looked up to see Ame standing in a pose in front of his door.

"Ame," he said, "didn't you get the memo? This is my room."

Ame looked up at him. "Oh, so it is. I claim this room as mine! WHO DARES ENTER THE ROOM OF THE MIGHTY AMETHYST!" She proceeded to laugh her head off.

Ace stared at her, laughing. "What's got you in such high spirits?" he asked.

"Well, I just killed Malfoy, Snape, and Lockhart in one killing crush!" she said theatrically.

"Really!?!" Ace asked excitedly.

"No. Not really." Ame admitted. "But I am helping Harry and Ron with their Astronomy homework. Hermione said she'd curse them if they asked to copy her work one more time."

"Oh," Ace said.

"I was actually expecting something better from them. They made their problem seem so much more dramatic and fun… but it was just homework help."

They just stood there for another minute or so.

"So," Ame started, "I guess I should go now. To my room. To the room of the mighty Amethyst. And all that jazz."

Ame walked through their connecting door.

"_BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF ME!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH–-gasp—gasp_—_gasp—gasp—deep breath---MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Ace bowed his head dejectedly.

"_I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE AMETHYST!_" Ame continued to bellow, her voice magically amplified.

"_THE POWER OF THE AMETHYST RELEASED!_" A deep purple light came from the crack between their doors. Ace stared in amazement as the purple light crept closer and closer, until it enveloped him.

He sat in a purple fog, at complete peace. The fog told him, _calm, calm, stay calm, relax, relax, the amethyst relaxes_, and things like that.

When Ame walked into his room, she found Ace passed out on the floor. She laughed. The amethyst had the power of calmness. When she briefly lost her mind in the other room, the amethyst had released power to subdue her mood and make her stable. Unfortunately, her happy mood was so powerful, the amethyst released too much power and the excess amount went into Ace's room. Ame quickly felt her insanely giddy mood coming back, so she decided to wreck havoc in Ace's room, far away from the amethyst.

"_THE AMETHYST HYABUSO CONTROLS THE AMETHYST! EXCEPT NOW, BECAUSE I'M IN ACE'S ROOM. BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT. THE OTHER PART OF THE NON-POINT IS THAT THE AMETHYST ACTED ON ITS OWN, AND NOT WITH MY PRODDING!. OH WELL._"

Ame proceed to dance around Ace's body on the floor, casting random spells. The books came to life, as did the bed. Ace's feather blanket and pillow exploded, letting loose a rain of feathers.

Ace woke up the next morning, only halfway done with his History of Magic homework, covered in chicken feathers.

Halloween beckoned to the students. The hall was full of Hagrid's giant pumpkins, which was large enough for three men to sit inside. The bat's squeaked eagerly at objects around them, and Ace eagerly looked around for his bat friend from last year.

"Well, Happy Birthday Ace," Ame told him.

"Yes, Happy Birthday to you too," he told her. "Don't forget, I set up our super awesome party in the Gryffindor Common Room. You remember the password, right?"

"It is still _Wattlebird_, right?"

"Yes," Ace answered.

They walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"I hope there aren't going to be any trolls this year," Ame remarked as they sat down.

Ace smiled and said, "Well, Harry and Ron did go to that Deathday party." They laughed about that until Dumbledore stood at his pedestal.

"Another year, another festival," he remarked. "The night of All Hallows is no longer an eve of magic and devilry, although it was in the Middle Ages," he mused, "but is now an evening of food and fun. As the Muggles say, 'trick or treat'. I'm treating you to a feast, but you've all been tricked by the rumors of dancing skeletons." He laughed. "I booked singing goblins."

The food appeared on the table as the goblins walked onto stage. The goblins sang thirty-one songs, for each day of October, and were finishing their thirtieth when Ace finished his treacle pudding.

Ace abandoned his bowl when he started to hear a voice.

"… _rip… tear…kill…_"

Ace jumped up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

Ame looked over at him, and, leaving her pile of chocolate, began to follow.

"Ace! Ace!" she whispered as they walked out. "Where are you going?"

"…_so hungry…for so long_…"

"Where are you going? We're missing the feast!"

By now, Ace was running up the stairs of the entrance hall, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst out of the dungeon entrance.

"This way," Harry shouted, and he began to follow Ace. Hermione, Ron, and Ame followed after the running boys.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Ame, gasping.

Ame shrugged. "Ace walked off during the song. Is Harry hearing voices again?"

Hermione glared at her. "How did you find out about that?"

Ame pulled ahead of the two. "I was in detention when he first heard it. Ace mentioned hearing something too, but I was persuaded not to pursue the subject."

The group ran around the entire second floor, and the group finally stopped near the girl's bathroom.

Ron and Hermione were gasping, wiping sweat off their faces, while Harry, Ame, and Ace all looked around.

"I didn't hear anything you guys," Ron started to say before Hermione jumped in.

"_Look!_"

Ace and Ame jumped in front of the group, and Ace pulled out his sword. The three behind them stared at the visible sword and peeked around the twins. The wall was shining with a dark liquid.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that thing – hanging underneath?" Ron asked frightened.

Ame gasped as her superior sight saw it first. "It's Mrs. Norris!"

The cat was hanging by her tail onto the bottom of the torch bracket. Her eyes were wide open and her body stiff.

Ace sheathed his sword.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said.

"Shouldn't we try--" Harry began.

"We can't be found here," Ace told him.

Ame shook her head. "It's too late. People are coming both ways." A great crash of footsteps followed as students from the Great Hall started heading back to their dormitories. From either end of the corridor students gathered, falling silent at the spectacle before them, until hundreds of students witnessed Mrs. Norris's fate. The group of five stood alone in a circle, until someone stepped forward.

Draco Malfoy pushed through the crowd. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Filch could be heard at the back of the crowd. "Why are you stopped? Who's shouting? Let me through, let me though." He stopped when he reached inside the circle. "What's going on?"

His eyes fell on Mrs. Norris. "My cat, my cat," he groaned. He began to scream furiously at Harry. "You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll—"

"_Argus!"_

Dumbledore had arrived, along with Professor Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Lockhart. In a moment, he had retrieved Mrs. Norris and collected the group.

"Follow me children," he ordered, "and you Argus."

Lockhart jumped forward. "My office is nearest, Headmaster, if you'd like--"

"Thank you, Gilderoy."

The silent crowd watched with eager eyes as the procession went on. Malfoy stared at the group, his pale face flushed. Ace smiled as he went by and asked, "Having fun?"

Draco's rude remark was lost as Ace followed the group.

The group reached Lockhart's office. His numerous portraits tried to hide their hair nets as Dumbledore examined Mrs. Norris; his face was barely an inch away as he poked her fur. Professor McGonagall also stared at Mrs. Norris intensely, her lips non-existent. Snape stood in the shadows, almost smiling? Lockhart began to babble about the curse that caused it, while Filch was sobbing into Ame's robe. Ame was also staring at the cat, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at their feet. Ace sat on Lockhart's desk, and began to read Lockhart's test grades.

Dumbledore began to mutter and poke Mrs. Filch with his wand. Lockhart continued to babble as Dumbledore's experiments went on. He stood up after a few moments.

"She's not dead, Argus."

Lockhart stopped in the middle of the sentence and Filch looked up from Ame's robe. "Not dead," Filch asked. "Why is she all – stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," Dumbledore said ("Ah! I thought so!" Lockhart said in the background). "But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, pointing to Harry.

"No second year could have done this," Dumbledore began firmly. "This would take Dark Magic of the most advanced ---"

"He did it!" Filch shouted, rising from the chair he was sitting in. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found – in my office – he knows I'm a – I'm a –" Filch began sobbing again, "a Squib!"

Harry looked around as Ame began to speak softly to Filch. "I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish!" Filch snapped. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!" He quieted down when Ame began to whisper to him again.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Snape said from the dark corner where he had been lurking. "Potter and his friends may have been simply at the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, sneering as though he didn't believe it himself. "I don't recall seeing them at the Halloween feast. Why were they up in the corridor at all?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started telling about the Deathday party of Nearly Headless Nick. McGonagall glanced at Ame and Ace.

"What about you two?" McGonagall asked the twins. They looked up. "Why did you two leave the feast?"

Snape interrupted the three students. "But why not join the feast afterward?" asked Snape. "Why go into the corridor?"

"Because…" Harry began, as everyone looked at him. "Because we wanted to go to bed."

Snape sneered. "Without any supper? I didn't think ghost provided food fit for mortals at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," Ron said. He coughed loudly as his stomach growled.

Snape smiled nastily.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter isn't being truthful. I personally believe he should be punished temporarily until the whole story comes out. Maybe suspension from the Gryffindor Quidditch team would loosen his tongue."

"Don't be stupid, Severus," McGonagall jumped in. "The cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence that he has done anything wrong."

Dumbledore starred at Harry for the better half of a minute.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.

Snape looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We'll be able to cure her," Dumbledore told Filch. He nodded at Professor Sprout. "We have recently acquired a group of Mandrakes ---,"

Ame glared at Ace. _I told you those mandrakes were going to be needed_, she said mind to mind.

Ace shrugged.

" – and as soon as it is possible, the restorative will be made."

"I'll make it," Lockhart jumped in. "I must have made a Mandrake Restorative Draught a hundred times. I could make one in my sleep ---"

"Excuse me," said Snape frostily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He turned to face the twins as the other three swiftly left the room.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked.

"I heard a commotion," Ace said.

"What kind of commotion?" McGonagall asked.

"The kind only the crazy hear," Snape muttered.

"Severus!" Dumbledore barked. Snape rolled his eyes.

Ame ignored the entire argument between Ace and Snape as she consoled the mourning Filch. He had calmed downed considerably now that he knew Mrs. Norris would be okay.

"_Enough!_" Dumbledore said, just before Snape and Ace got into a fistfight. The two combatants backed away and glared.

"The twins may go to their rooms. I will talk to them personally." Dumbledore said.

The three of them began to walk to the twins rooms. Both of them were throwing around telepathic ideas.

_Should we tell him the truth? _Ame mentally asked. _Tell him that you are hearing voices? Or should we be little children and lie?_

_I think you should just tell him that you have a vision about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, _Ace countered.

_That wouldn't explain why you left the Great Hall first. He was there, he saw you leave!_

By this time, the group had reached the twin's rooms. They all walked into Ame's, because she had better chairs.

"Well," Dumbledore began, after they sat down, "who wants to begin?"

Ame and Ace just looked at each other, and didn't even dare to send telepathic messages. Dumbledore would probably intercept them very easily.

Ace began, his "Gryffindor courage" showing through. "I ran out of the hall because I heard something." He shrugged, as if this were a normal everyday occurrence.

"What did you hear?" Dumbledore asked; his crescent moon glasses reflected the twin's steel grey eyes.

Ace shrugged again. "Nothing important, really," Ace assured him. "Something along the lines of _rip… tear… kill_. Nothing unusual for this school."

The twins smiled, but Dumbledore looked so grim they stopped immediately.

"I sincerely hope that you two are joking?" Dumbledore asked.

The twins were about to answer when there was a large flash of light and heat when Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, materialized in the room.

"SQUUAAKK!" Fawkes screeched loudly apon destroying one of Ame's chairs.

Dumbledore leapt up and repaired the chair as the twins sat calmly in their seats. Fawkes flew over to land on the Headmaster's shoulder where it nuzzled his ear.

"Well, it looks as if I'm needed elsewhere," Dumbledore told them. His light blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses glared at the twins. "I know you heard something Ace," Dumbledore told them, "and I want you to tell me if you hear anything else." With that, he swept out of the room.

Ace turned to Ame. "So, are you ready to head to Gryffindor's Common Room? I bet everyone is wondering where the birthday twins are."

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris, and the twins birthday party, of course. It didn't help the people were always walking up to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ame, and Ace to ask about the attack. Well, they walked up to Ace until he violently attacked the second one who asked. The unfortunate fifth year Slytherin spent several hours in the medical wing. Ace got two weeks of extra work from McGonagall.

Ron was also extremely worried about Ginny who "apparently" was very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate.

It also apparently had an effect on Hermione; she wouldn't talk to Ron, Harry, or Ame. Or Ace for that matter, but he lacked the sympathy to even care why she wasn't talking; in his opinion, he much approved of her not talking for a while.

When she finally did decide to talk them, they were in the library. Harry was worried about some idiot who ran away from him in the hall; Harry said it was Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ron was trying desperately to finish a three-foot-long composition for History of Magic homework, while Ace was attempting to accomplish the very difficult punishment work McGonagall gave him. Ame on the other hand was doing something she usually never did. She was just chillin'. She had finished all of her homework, and just completed the translation of one of her difficult spells in her Book of Shadows. So she was content with a morning well spent.

When Hermione did speak, she said, "Well, I've done all I can. All the copies of _Hogwarts a History_ have all been checked out and there is a two week waiting list. I couldn't bring mine this year because it couldn't fit into my bad because of all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" Ron asked, while measuring his, still, six-inch-short essay.

"TO READ UP ON THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! DUH!" Hermione bellowed into Ron's ear, about two-inches away from his head.

Ron panicked and fell out of his chair, Harry jumped up, and Ace watched amusedly while Ame got up from her chair and left the library. The group followed her lead. Ace was first to leave behind her, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were forcedly dragged out by Madam Pince, while she was screaming, "THIS IS A LIBRARY! BE SILENT SO PEOPLE CAN CONCENTRATE!"

Ace proceeded to bust a gut, while Ron, Harry, and Hermione, beet red, ran away with post haste. Madam Pince got mad at Ace when he proceeded to scream, "ITS A THRILLER! THRILL THE NIGHT!" As he did this he walked down the hall doing the Thriller dance. Madam Pince just shook her head and went back into the library.

It turns out that they were going to find out more about the Chamber of Secrets anyway. It was Hermione's great idea to question Professor Binns about the Chamber during History of Magic just a few minutes later. Ace zoned out. Salazar Slytherin building secret torture chambers, no big deal, let them have their fun if they can get away with it. But of course, nothing was going to happen while Ace was on the campus. Ace smiled knowingly.

"BWU HAHAHAHA!" he and Ame said simultaneously, as they were apparently thinking some similar thoughts. It might help that they can speak telepathically as well. . . . .

Professor Binns became very annoyed with the class and proceeded with the "factual, reliable history." Basically the class was bored again after thirty seconds.

As they left the class and went up another staircase they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the corridor where the attack had happened. Harry and Ron have the brilliant idea to "poke around." They discovered about twenty spiders scuttling, fighting to get through a small crack. Down the crack was a long, silvery thread dangling outside like a rope.

They had never seen spiders act like that. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.

"What's up?" said Harry.

"I---don't---like---spiders," said Ron tensely.

Hermione and Ace butchered Ron's pride with this new information.

"It's not funny," Ron said after Ace and Hermione laughed and pointed. "Fred turned my teddy into a furry spider when I broke his toy broomstick."

Ace looked at him. "You had a stuffed teddy?"

ZAP!

Ace turned to look at Ame. "What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

Ame glared at him from behind her glasses. "Don't even talk about stuffed animals. I'm still angry at you for killing my poor puppy Cooper."

Ace smiled. The poor plushie never saw it coming. Her plushie had been, so to speak, misplaced in the backyard, where Ace _could have swore_ that it was trying to attack the turtle figurine.

ZAPZAPZAP!

"YOU'RE SMILING, YOU CRAZY FOOL!" Ame screamed ballistic like.

"IT WAS SIX YEARS AGO! STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

As the two siblings were fighting, the rest of the group was going into the girl's bathroom. Hermione led the way as Ron was too scared to go in.

Ace and Ame continued to ignore the rest of the world as they ferociously fought each other over the sore topic of Cooper, the best stuffed puppy Ame ever had.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were just exiting the bathroom, to an interestingly destroyed hallway, when they where intercepted by a prefect.

"RON!"

Percy walked up to Ron, obviously to scold the group, when he spotted, but mostly heard, the twins.

"YOU NEVER EVEN APOLOGIZED! _SINDROMATSOSOCA_!"

"DON'T SHOOT ICICLES AT ME, YOU IDIGNANT LITTLE GIRL! I'M SORRY THAT YOU CAN'T GET OVER THIS! IT WAS A STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL!"

Oh yes, Ace had crossed the line.

"Um, Hyabusos? Can you calm down and stop yelling? I'm trying to scold my brother." Percy buffed his prefect badge. "You aren't even supposed to be fighting…."

"DESTROY! _BOMBOSA! INCENDIO! GLACIUS!_ BURN BURN BURN BURN!! _Sindromatsosoca ish na da lamat budnes greahluy!_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Percy stared open-mouth at the flurry of spells that Ame had been casting. They continued to watch Ace dodge all of her spells and still have breath to verbally attack.

"THE DOG WAS A PLUSHIE! IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I MIGHT BE SORRY IF YOU'D STOP ATTACKING ME ON THE SECOND FLOOR OF HOGWARTS NEXT TO THE SMELLY GIRLS BATHROOM WITH A DEAD PEDEOPHILLE! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH HARRY FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Harry looked at Hermione. "I've never even met Myrtle until today…."

"DID YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE SORRY, ACE?!?"

"YES!"

Ame brushed some of her hair off her face, as the front strands had fallen. She stopped to catch her breath. "Oh, well, that's good. I'm finally glad you've repented your sins. Let's move on and be happy siblings again, okay?"

Ace stared at her, as if she was crazy… or as if she was doing something uncommon. He already knew she was crazy.

Ame began to dance down the hall towards the others.

"Hehehehe!" she exclaimed apon reaching everyone.

"Um –"

"You aren't supposed to be fighting! And you are NOT to ever be in the girl's bathroom!"

"But I'm a girl!"

"Not you Ame. I was talking to Ron!"

"Oh, stop this nonsense," Hermione briskly exclaimed, but the argument was already on the way.

"Why shouldn't I look around here?" Ron hotly exclaimed. "We never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," Percy retorted, "but you don't seem to care that she is thoroughly upset and still thinks that you are going to get expelled. It doesn't help that all of her first year friends think you are doing this on purpose. You might try and think of _her_ and her reput--"

"_You_ don't care about Ginny," said Ron, his face turning pink, a down shade of the famous Weasley red. "You're just worried about me messing up your chances at Head Boy ---"

"Five point from Gryffindor!" Percy said angrily. "I'll write to Mum if I find you doing anymore detective work!" He began to stride down the hall when he turned to yell, "And five more for the twins fighting!"

"UP YOURS TOO, PERCY!"

"Ace! Don't talk to a prefect like that!" Ame scolded.

Ace shrugged. "He took off points because of a sibling dispute. He should die."

Hermione glared, as did Ron. "You shouldn't blame him. Look at what you two did to the hallway."

The twins looked around them. The statues were crumbling, the walls scorched, and the floor covered in icicles. A whole chunk of stone fell from the ceiling at that moment. The twins looked at each other.

"REPAIR MOVEMENT NUMBER 38! READY, AME?"

"READY ACE!"

The twins dashed down the hall, occasionally running on the wall or seemingly flying. The randomly and rashly waved the wands/sword/hands while yelling "_Repairo!_"

They landed quickly in front of the shocked trio of others. The twins looked at the other three, looked at each other, and simultaneously yelled, "Mission One COMPLETE!"

Ame and Ace met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione the next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since the last fiasco, or Lockhart's pixie demonstration, there had been no live creatures in class. Instead, the professor read parts of "his" books and reenacted a few other parts. Harry was the main star, much to his dismay.

That day, as Harry was forced to act as a werewolf, Hermione told Ace and Ame the plan to discover the Heir of Slytherin.

"So you're going to make a Polyjuice Potion?" Ame whispered to Hermione as Harry made a particularly pitiful howl.

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly, as she continued to take notes of the ridiculous class. "The potion will help us pick Draco Malfoy's brain without him knowing it is us who are doing it. Clever, eh?"

Ame didn't get a chance to answer as Lockhart tackled Harry during his discussion and continued to explain how he had used the Homorphus Charm to return the werewolf to a state of humanity.

Thankfully, the bell rang as Lockhart jumped to his feet and began rambling, again, of the homework assignment.

The five students waited until the rest of the class was out of the classroom before approaching the desk. Ace walked with the rest of them, but when he realized they were staying to talk, he made a bee-line towards the door.

He stopped outside and listened in beside the doorframe.

"Professor Lockhart," he heard Hermione say, "I wanted to check this book out from the library. It is just for some light reading. The problem is," she stammered on, "is that the book is in the restricted section of the library. If you could sign a note giving me permission, I'd get it right away. I know it would better help me understand _Gadding with Ghouls_ portion about slow-acting venoms ---"

"Ah, _Gadding with Ghouls_!" Ace heard Lockhart exclaim. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione said. By then, Ace had tuned out. He didn't bother to listen to the following conversation about Lockhart's amazing Quidditch abilities and his offer to help Harry out with a bit of private training.

Ace and Ame quickly followed the group as the went to the library and retrieved the Restricted Potions book. Harry and Ron really were lucky to have a friend like Hermione; they never would have know the book in question, had Hermione not paid attention in Potions class.

After a brief squabble about the "signed note" of Lockhart's, the five went back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Ace got very bored, and decided to leave. Ame followed after, deciding that the entire process took too long to really participate in the beginning.

The following weekend was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin teams. Tempers, and House spirits, were running high.

Ace and Ame followed the crowd down to the Quidditch pitch, as was customary of House members. Ace had deviated from tradition by going to extremes about his appearance.

His normally black hair had been covered with bright, sparkly gold dust, which accented bright red color underneath. His skin was covered in gold dust, which he acquired from Ame (although she didn't know he had robbed her Potion set of fairy dust). He traded his normally magicked Robes of the Fire Rat back to their original color: bright, Inuyasha-like, red. Lastly, he had conjured lion paws to put on his hands, as well as a falcon beak across his face; he now resembled a walking, squawking, and sometimes talking Griffin of his House.

The game was, as usual to its sport, intense. A Bludger was going absolutely insane as it specifically targeted Harry. After a ton more drama, the Bludger finally clipped Harry's arm. The Slytherin crowd cheered at his pain, though the Gryffindor's had the happy ending, as Harry caught the Snitch moments later, right under Malfoy's nose, so to speak.

He then fell off his broom, sickeningly landing on the ground.

Ace and Ame were one of the first Gryffindors, excluding the Quidditch team, to reach Harry.

His arm was… broken, to say the least.

Ace described it as "awesome."

Ame described it as "a sickening twist of the human body; a mutilation of cartilage and bone; the worst sight seen by Lockhart, probably."

Lockhart, unfortunately for Harry, arrived shortly after, and attempted to "help," using his teaching duties and ignorance of magic to make a mess of things.

"Can't I just go to the hospital wing," Harry hissed in pain.

"He really should, Professor," said Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, "though that catch – Harry, it was amazing—"

"Stand back," Lockhart ordered, as he pointed his wand at Harry's arm.

The crowd gasped, though Colin Creevey took the moment to back a photo opportunity.

Ame grimaced, and pulled out her own wand.

"Yes, that sometimes happens," Lockhart mumbled at his own ineptitude. "Someone just help Harry here to see Madam Pomfrey."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Ame said, as she lifted Harry off the ground, floating him towards the Hospital Wing.

"Well, you just have to most amazing luck with Lockhart, don't you Harry?"

Ace's question didn't really help Harry the next morning as he found the group in the second floor Girl's bathroom.

Harry quickly told the other four what had happened between the Quidditch game and the present moment.

Basically, Harry discovered that Dobby, the demon house elf, had blocked his and Ron's passage to Platform 9 ¾, bewitched the Bludger in an attempt to send him home, which was an attempt to protect Harry from some evil, and Harry suspected it was concerned with the Chamber of Secrets, which had been opened before. Lastly, he learned the Colin Creevey had also been petrified on his way to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing, only for his body to be mutilated and found by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

The four quietly absorbed this before bursting into speculation.

The group quietly kept up preparations for the completion of the potion as the fall term went by. By the second week of December, many amulets and protective items were secretly being sold around the school, as Colin's demise had sparked a new scare.

Ace and Ame scoffed at the talismans, as most were useless. Instead, the two strengthened their mental barriers, vigorously kept training, mostly at night, when they could work undisturbed, and perfected their battle synchrony. All in all, they were confident that their powers and quick senses could save them faster than an rotting, green onion.

Both Ace and Ame signed the list of students staying for Christmas, although this was a rarity. Many students were being frightened away by the Chamber of Secrets nonsense. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also staying, and, they heard, that Malfoy was as well.

The group decided that the holidays would be the best time to smuggle information out of Malfoy, though they had a problem; the potion was nearing completion, but some of the rarer ingredients were impossible for the five to acquire. This leads the group into their next double Potions class.

The group, excluding Hermione, would be causing a distraction in Snape's classroom, while Hermione would be sneaking into Snape's office and stealing the needed ingredients from his personal stores.

The group was petrified of Snape's wrath; his control over his class was practically solid, and causing a disruption was a dangerous pass-time indeed.

Of course, Ace was looking forward to it.

Snape was walking around the class, examining everyone's potions; he praised the Slytherin's, and took off points for the Gryffindor's. Ace, as usual, threw in a bunch of the ingredients and came through with a perfect potion. His bizarre techniques always seemed to bring the desired result, though much faster. Ace explained it as the ability to correctly deduce hidden qualities of magical items while simultaneously possessing the ability to function with a clear, cool, level head with dangerous consequences. Ame tried to copy some of his theories, with limited success. She stuck to Snape's directions, or the books, rather than Ace's.

Nevertheless, near the end of the double lesson, everyone was working diligently, except the four, who just received Hermione's signal. Harry and Ron discretely lit fireworks and threw them into Slytherin's cauldron's, amazingly enough, with no one the wiser.

Ace and Ame lit their own fireworks; while hiding them under their table, Ame whispered "_Vamosabri Fillibuster Fireworks_," causing the burning explosives to reappear into Neville and Dean's cauldrons.

The group had been carefully watching which student's potions were running light green. Swelling Potions had a tendency to explode if they were brewed wrong, usually expressed by light blue tints, which occurred after light green passed.

Many students were splashed by the potion as the Fireworks exploded. The class, panicking, went up to Snape's desk for the antidote. Hermione sneaked into Snape's private store as Ame, pretending to need the antidote, went to each exploded cauldron to cast a Vanishing Charm on all the fireworks remains.

By the time Ame got back to her seat, Hermione slipped back into the dungeon, front robes bulging slightly.

The rest of the class, by now, had received swigs of Deflating Drafts and were now seated. Snape swept over to the four separate cauldrons.

"Ten points from Gryffindor; Longbottom and Thomas should have been paying attention to their potions reaching critical state."

The class, so used to Snape's biased views, did not even mention the exploded Slytherin cauldrons, though Ace was very tempted.

The five rushed to the girl's bathroom on the second floor to add the remaining ingredients.

"Two weeks," Hermione muttered. No one bothered to mention the gruesome things that could happen in two weeks time.


End file.
